Relations! Naruto turn around
by LucidRainDrops
Summary: I'm NOT Naruto! says a girl who is extreamly identical to him, what is she to do? but she has lost her memory, acts like a child, gets away with kissing everyone's favorite copycat ninja... and has a habbit of getting on Sasuke's nerves...
1. INCOMING!

**Okay, chapter time... oh, and I obviously do not own Naruto characters, if I did, there would be a very odd and strangely... well... not gonna say... but I think it would be... different!**

**hee! tell me how you like it at the end!**

* * *

**Chapter One**

The sun started to rise slowly, and light filtered into windows as people awoke.

The blonde opened her eyes, giving the world a soft moan as she rubbed them.

She yawned, getting out of the bed she woke up in, but with the question circling around and around her head."...were am I?" she asked herself, yawning and stretching out her arms above her head.

... She rubbed the sides of her head as she looked around her new surroundings.

The blonde sighed, her stomache grumbling, she decided to search this strange apartment room for some food, she climbed clumsily on the counter, reaching up and opening the cubboards, she seen some cereal and stuff... then she looked down and spotted bread on the counter beside her, "ah!" she jumped down and happily grabbed the bag.

She took out a slice and dropped it in the toaster, she figured out how to turn it on and waited patiently, she hovered over the toaster, a grin on her face. long blonde hair, down to about to her elbows, dropped below her, and surrounded the toaster under her head.

the toast popped up, she jumped back, "ack!" she squeaked, taking a breath, and mindlessly grabbing the toated bread, it burnt her, "gah!" she squeaked again, dropping it on the floor.

"Ah! oh no!" she bent down and picked it up with her nails cautiously, though the hot bread still heated her finger tips. she dropped it on the counter and stared at it, she looked around, now with the new discovery that it would burn her if she touched it.

"Hm... oh!" she pinpointed the fridgerater, she approached the contraption, pulling out a stick of butter, "cold..." she whined out.

The blonde carried this new discovery to the counter, at first, she simply placed the wrapped stick on top of the toast, and tried biting into it, but then she noticed the paper, "oh..." she said, unwrapping the bitten-into butter stick.

She placed the cold, hard butter on the toast, "now it must melt." she declared, staring at it.

"...Melt, Damnit..."

...After a while, she gave up, her toast was too cold to heat the butter and melt the entire stick.

She couldn't help but stick her bottom lip out, and pout at this sad fact, it took a moment, but... "I know!" the young girl exclaimed, she took another peice of bread and placed it in the toaster.

When it was done, she only jumped slightly when it popped up. she grabbed it and quickly put it on the counter, she took yet another stick of butter from the fridgerator and put it on the toast, not thinking of using the one already out...

"There!" the girl said, but was dissapointed when it only melted a little. "oh poo..." she growled.

But she ate the toast anyway, there was... quite a lot of butter on it... but there was still butter on the other toast... "oo!" she got another idea, she picked up the cold toast, butter stick and all, and tried stuffing it into the toaster slot, she succeded in that, yes. but when she turned the toaster on, she didn't expect it to spark and turn off, smoke started coming from the inside of it.

"On no!" she gasped, she popped the toaster slot up, grabbing her warm toast from it, yay, it was warm again but... kind of burnt... but were was the butter?

"Oh no, were is it?" the girl leaned over the toaster, trying to see through the smoke. "cold! I have to find the cold stuff!" she waved the smoke away, turning the toaster upside down, melted butter dripped out of the broken toaster.

"Gao... no..." she whined.

The girl sighed, she looked for something to whipe up the crumbs and spilled butter. the toaster soon exploded from behind her, teary eyed, she slowly turned around, "oops..." she almost started to cry.

"Oh!" she spotted a rag in the sink, she ran over to the sink and grabbed it, she turned the faucet on and ran water over the rag, not ringing it out and leaving the water one, she went over to the counter and ran it back and forth over the now-wet counter.

"There!" she admired her work, though the counter had not really been cleaned, the crumbs and butter had just been spread around with water added to it. Exploded toster parts not included.

She smiled, satisfied, walking into the bathroom that she had discovered. slipping on a puddle of water on the way there, so she decided to turn the water faucet off...

"Phew..." she sighed, walking into the bathroom. she tried to figure out were to 'go' at. "um..." she looked at the sink, then at the shower/bathtub. then at the toilet. "I think thats it..." she pointed to the figure before her.

"But thats silly..." she said to herself aloud, "theres no place for the stuff to go down..." she looked around the toilet, not realizing that the toilet seat was just down, shut.

She decided to sit on the sink, but accidentally kicked the toilet open, and eventually figured out that it _was_ were she was supposed to 'go' at. so she sat _there_ and used the bathroom properly.

"Phew! okay, now I gots it!" she stated happily.

"hm..." she looked at the bathtub, she pulled back a curtain curiously, "hm..." she seen the plug in the drain, wondering what it was, she turned the faucets, she stood on her knee's on the edge of the bathtub.

Water in heavier amounts spilled out of the faucets, she looked at it, amazed. "oo... pretty..." she said, leaning foward and foward... as the tub filled up.

"Mm..." she giggled. but that giggling stopped when she fell fowards into the pool of water, "gah- ckh!" she tried spitting out water, as it filled her mouth and nose.

The blonde sat upright, teary eyes again. "bw... wh..." it seemed like she was about to cry, as the tub overflowed and water started blanketing the bathroom floor, it started flooding and went into the other room from under the door, she tried turning the water faucet off, shakily, she stumbled with the handle a few times before finally turning it off.

The blonde coughed up water, sitting in the overflowed bath with soaked clothes. the orange coat and blue collar, red dot on the back. orange pants. ALL SOAKED.

The girl got up, soaking wet, her equally wet hair clinging to a wet face, her sparkling, big blue eyes twinkled, "aw..." she moaned.

She tried stepping out of the tub, but slipping and falling on the wet floor.

"AH!" she landed and passed out there with a small scream.

* * *

"Hey guys." Kakashi sensei waved, walking up to the bridge that squad seven was supposed to meet on. Sasuke and Sakura greeted Kakashi with bored faces, waiting for one of his lame excuses for being late. "I'm afraid that the path I was going to take was crossed by a black cat so-"

"Kakashi sensei! nows not the time! Naruto's missing!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kakashi sensei looked at Sakura. "missing? on the day of our training? why would he do that, I wonder..." Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Well... I suppose one of us is going to have to go get him, Sasuke," Kakashi started, "you go get him, Sakura, i'm going to go over the training strategy with you first, okay? to give you an ...advantage... against the guys, okay?" his eyes were smiling.

"O-_kay_!" Sakura said enthusiastically, pumping one fist in the air.

"..Why do I have to get him..." Sasuke muttered, jumping onto a tree branch, and heading in the direction of Naruto's house.

* * *

The Uchiha knocked on Naruto's apartment door, "hey Naruto, Kakashi sensei is waiting for you." he called through the door.

"...Naruto." He called again.

Hearing no reply, his head dropped, "stupid-... hm?" he noticed water pooling around his feet, coming from the inside of the room, immediently, Sasuke's eyes widened, and he burst through the door.

"Naruto." he called again, sighting the hazard that someone had created inside of Naruto's apartment. "Nh! Naruto!" he called out again, spotting the closed, bathroom door, he closed the door behind him,waded through the room to the bathroom, and burst through that door too.

Sasuke was slightly taken back when he seen the body collapsed on the floor, wearing Naruto's clothes.

He hesitated to kneel beside the person who apparently was still breathing, surprisingly, for someone face down in water...

He grabbed the body, turning the girl around, resting her head on his knee, he realized that it was not Naruto, but he had to do something.

Sasuke carried the girl to Naruto's bed, laying her down there, he hesitated, he placed a hand on each side of her head, before holding her nose and leaning foward, pressing his lips against hers.

After a few moments of mouth to mouth, the girl shot up and coughed up water, Sasuke whiped his mouth.

"You... you... you pervert!" the blonde said, between coughs.

"Me? what did I do other than save you life?" Sasuke argued back.

"Save me? you're gross!" she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"...Gross...?" Sasuke repeated her.

"Yeah, you icky pervert!" she screeched.

Eye twitching, Sasuke stood up, he growled, "shut up, now come on, explain yourself, who are you and why are you in Naruto's apartment?" Sasuke questioned.

"Naruto..? whozat?" she tilted her head to the side.

Sasuke slapped his forehead, "god... come on, you're coming with me." he said.

"No, you're gonna do something sick!" she squeaked. "why else would you barge in on me while I was _sleeping_!?"

"You were about to die! there was _water_ were you're supposed to _breath_ from!" he growled.

The blonde blinked. "...Oh... you're still icky." she glared at him.

"Stop calling me icky!" Sasuke grew irritated with her, instead of Naruto, he got this girl! she's even worse!

"No!" she squealed.

Just then, the door opened, in came Sakura and Kakashi, the blonde's attention shifted quickly to the pink haired girl, her face lit up and she jumped at Sakura.

"Help! this pervert is being an icky meanie!!" the blonde pointed at Sasuke from behind Sakura, the girl was still wet.

Sasuke's mouth clamped shut, "little brat..." Sasuke muttered through clenched teeth.

Sakura, confused, glanced from the girl, to Sasuke, to the girl again. "icky...?...who are you?" she scratched her head.

"I am Narumi! who are you?" the wet girl smiled up at Sakura, she was a little shorter than Sakura.

"I'm... Sakura..." Sakura said softly.

Narumi grinned widely.

"Um..." Sakura noticed the lines on Narumi's cheeks, similar to Naruto's. "Naruto, if this is some trick you're playing, I'm not buying it!" Sakura said.

"N... Naruto..." Narumi repeated to herself, her expression fading to slight confusion.

"Hm?" Kakashi kneeled down by the girl. "You are Naruto, correct?" Kakashi gave her a puzzled look.

Narumi shook her head slowly, entranced in Kakashi's eye. An evil grin appeared on her face, the girl grabbed the taller man by his shoulders and pulled his clothed cheek to her lips softly.

Sakura and Sasuke stood there in shock, staring at Kakashi and Narumi wide eyed.

Kakashi stood up, rubbing where the girl had kissed him, "she's _obviously_ not Naruto..." he laughed nervously. emphasizing 'obviously'.

Sakura and Sasuke stood behind Narumi, Sasuke coughed, Sakura could barely hold in a giggle.

... wait for it...

Sakura burst into laughter , "hahaha! she got you sensei!" she pointed at Kakashi.

Sasuke didn't really say anything...

He just kind of stood there being emo...

Kakashi cleared his throat, "ahem... well..." he sounded kind of nervous in a way, "anyway... were are you from, Narumi?" Kakashi asked her.

Narumi looked up at Kakashi, "...I dunno. you're cute." she stated, blushing a little and pointing a small finger at Kakashi, who coughed again.

"Do you... remember anything of you heritage?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her.

She shook her head. "I... I'm not sure, I actually don't know anything but... my name.

"...I see... well, we should let you see hokage." Kakashi sighed.

Narumi got up from the floor beside Kakashi and stood besides him, she slipped her hand into his cutely, "kay, lets go!" she squealed.

Sasuke's mouth fell open, "H...hey! you wouldn't even _agree_ to going _anywere_ with _me_!" Sasuke yelled, pointing to himself with his thumb.

Narumi turned around slightly, giving Sasuke a surprised expression, as if she forgot he was here, her surprised expression twisted into a grin, she stuck her tongue out at him, and clung to Kakashi's arm, Kakashi let her.

Sakura's mouth dropped open, Kakashi **never** let _them_ cling to him!- wait, they never tried... well, Naruto did and Kakashi said, "don't slober on my vest"... when Naruto had tried to tackle-hug him for letting them sign up to the chunin exams.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "well, we're off! you two, maybe you should tag along." Kakashi pointed to the two gawking ninja.

Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads slowly, still gawking at the innocent child at Kakashi's arm.

Narumi looked at the ground, then back up at Kakashi's face, "... I wanna piggy back ride..." she said to him flatly.

Kakashi sweatdropped, "um... heh... get some dry clothes on, I'll wait outside." he said, then to his releif, she smiled and let go, running to the dresser and started pulling off her shirt, paying no attention to the people behind her.

Kakashi coughed and ran over to her, catching her just in time while she was peeling a wet shirt off of her chest. "heh... um... on _second_ thought maybe you should get some clothes from... hokage! yeah, thats it... she's a girl you know, those are boys clothes in Naruto's dresser." Kakashi explained.

Sasuke and Sakura sighed in releif when Narumi agreed.

* * *

Narumi ended up borrowing dry clothes from Sakura before they went to the hokage.

Narumi was wearing silk blue pants and a matching shirt, kind of like a kimono top. faint red flowers and a darker shade of blue flowers underneth, were patterned on the clothes. yellow edged the sleeves and edges of the shirt, and two yellow strings hung from the pants. not to mention the long, thin yellow line stitched down one of the legs.

She smiled, tugging at the material, "so soft!" she made a happy, wide grin, hugging herself. "heehee!"

"Heh heh..." Kakashi rubbed the back of his forehead, hoping that-

"I want a piggy back ride now." Narumi said, stopping in her tracks, giving Kakashi a dead-on stare. Kakashi honestly had hoped that she had forgotten.

"Um..." he rubbed the back of his head, Narumi kept her stare.

After a few seconds of him not answering, Narumi assumed he was going to say no, she grew teary eyed, "you..." she sniffed, "you don't wanna and you think i'm being spoiled!" she cried, in a pessimistic way. "i'm sowy I'll do what you want I swear!"

Kakashi sighed, "no no..." he tried calming her, people were starting to stare, it was suspicious since Kakashi doesn't have kids and this little girl is crying in front of him.

"What did he _do_ to that poor girl...?" someone muttered disbelievingly to somone beside them.

"I-its okay..." a drop of sweat trickled down his cheek.

"R... really?" the blonde looked up at the copy ninja. sniffing.

"Yeah, you can have a piggy back ride if you want to, or I could just carry you if you preffer." he said comfortingly.

The girl's tears just seemed to suddeny vanish, "really? thankyou Kakashi sensei!" she tackled him, landing in his arms. "yay!" she squealed, trying not to fall at the sudden impact, Kakashi took a few steps back, regaining his balance.

"heh..." Kakashi sweatdropped. "Just... Kakashi is fine."

* * *

**Me: well how'd ya like it!**

**Orochimaru: they hated it, nothing more to say.**

**Me: (locks Orochimaru in a closet with angry, starving hawks and throws the key out the window)**

**Me: now then... with that out of the way... review! tell me how you like it! and no, I'm not telling you if thats actually just Naruto, having turned into a girl. heh! XD tell me what I need work on or what you like, okay?**

**Review!**


	2. Sasuke! 1

**Okay people, I wrote up chapter two today, I spell checked as I went as best I could, so tell me of ANY errors whatsoever, PLEASE.**

**Seriously, because like, when I re-read a story and see an error, it gets me irritated and I have the sudden urge to erase my crappy chapter and... yeah you get the point... stuff like that.**

**BUT... I will _not_ erase this chapter for sure... people had to wait too long for it.**

**(I'm sorry peoples!)**

**But anyway, heres chapter two!**

* * *

Knock knock knock-

"...Come in." the hokage's voice called out.

Kakashi opened the door, Narumi peeked out shyly from behind him at the woman at the desk, her eyes twinkling. "so... pretty..." Narumi gasped in awe.

"Yes, thats the hokage." Kakashi said, his face smiling under the mask.

"Ho-ka-ge..." Narumi repeated, pronouncing the word slowly.

Tsunade stood at her desk, her cheek resting on one hand, holding a strawberry pocky stick in the other, she stared up at Kakashi, "Yes, what is it?" she sighed.

Narumi gathered up courage and stepped out from behind Kakashi, a hint of eagerness in her eyes.

"Hey, why is Naruto's sexy juutsu in some... kid form?" Tsunade's eyes trailed from Kakashi to Narumi.

"I'm not Naruto!" Narumi mumbled.

"Not Naruto?" Tsunade huffed, obviously having heard her, "well who are you then?" she asked, trying to get this over with.

"She claims to be named Narumi, I'm not sure of a last name, but she was found by one of my students in Naruto's room, unconscience, Naruto was gone." Kakashi reported.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "Wait, what?! Naruto's missing? is there any trace of where he could have gone? Any trail? And-"

"No, nothing Lady Hokage." Kakashi cut in.

Tsunade paused, calming down a bit, she thought for a moment, "Well, of course it could be a coincidence that someone similar to the boy just appeared there and now he's gone... or... is this really Naruto and he's after something." Tsunade said.

Narumi shook her head, "n...no! I don't really want anything but I'm hungry and I don't know were daddy is!" she did a cute little stomp on the hard, wooden floor.

_'daddy...?' _Tsunade closed her eyes, "well..."

"And she's made... kind of a mess of the apartment... but half was Naruto's fault anyway." Kakashi chuckled.

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrows, "well... since... it doesn't seem too fair to have her clean the place, I'll get some guys on it... but I guess you're gonna have to stay there until we find Naruto, there's no apartments free right now." The hokage said. "Not to mention... it is a little suspicious that you suddenly appear at the same time he's dissapeared.

It took a moment...

Narumi's eyes started getting teary.

"Wh... now what?" Tsunade demanded.

"I... I..." Narumi sniffed.

"Get on with it..."

"I don't want to stay there all alone..." She bit her lip, starting to grip the edges of the shirt she was wearing.

"Oh brother..." Tsunade sighed, rolling her eyes, "well, theres no were else for you to stay, so just pipe down and _deal_ with it..." Tsunade grinned.

Narumi bit her lip harder, to hold back tears, "but..." she sniffed again.

"Jeeze... fine." Tsunade huffed, "I'll get on it, as it would seem... one of our ninja's will have to take a very important mission."

"Really what is it?" Narumi asked cluelessely.

Tsunade gave her an 'are you serious' look, "a very fustrating mission..." she closed her eyes, her eyebrow and the corner of her mouth twitching.

Narumi thought for a moment, "... oh." she finally figured it out.

"Well, lets go." the hokage stood up, stretching and walking towards Narumi. The woman stopped, halted by Narumi's cute face that twisted into a frown and piercing eyes.. trying to look tough in front of her.

..._trying._

Narumi thought their hokage was gorgeous, she wanted to look tough, not like a baby to her.

Tsunade's expression softened, "... its gonna be okay." she stroked Narumi's silky blonde head. Narumi blushed all sorts of shades of red.

"O-okay!" Narumi looked up at the hokage, she was completely dazed by her beauty.

The hokage let out a small sigh and smiled slightly, "...hnhn..." shechuckled lightly. closed her eyes and stood upright again.

* * *

"Okay, guys, pipe down and listen up." Tsunade spoke from the front of the room, "this is real important."

"What kind of mission will this be?" Ino raised an eyebrow at the blonde hokage.

"I'm telling you now... okay, this mission requires a few volunteers." she said.

"For what?"

"Will it be hard?"

"More than a three man squad?"

"Were will we be going?"

"Its okay, _mainly _you'll be staying here in Konoha for this mission." The hokage said.

"Here?"

"what for?"

"What are we doing exactly?"

"Hey, I said, be quiet. you're going to be doing... "

Just then, a smoke bomb went off, people started coughing as it went away, the cloudy fog reveiled another blonde and one of the hokage's henchmen.

"A little babysitting." she finished.

A few people groaned.

"What?" exclaimed Ino, "she's like, the same age as I am!" she clenched her fist, one arm reaching out and pointing at Narumi.

"Shut up, Ino pig!" the cute blonde said, quoting the words Sakura had taught her.

Sakura smiled in satisfaction, it was like having her own daughter to teach life skills to.

"Wh...wha?" Ino lowered her arm.

"She has amnesia, she doesn't remember anything from before she was found here. she might need someone to help take care of her and show her around, she's kind of like a child so she might need a little help until she remembers a few things." Tsunade said sternly.

Tears started welling up in Narumi's eyes, she felt inferior suddenly and started backing herself up behind Tsunade, clinging to her clothes.

Tsunade sighed, "hm..." she looked down at the girl.

"Well, what... are we all gonna take care of this kid at once, or what." Shikamaru spoke up.

"No, you'll be taking turns. I made a list of all the people who shall be doing this as of right now." Tsunade said. "its on that board over there." she pointed to the blackboard to their right that no one had noticed until now. "...Until furthur notice."

They squinted at it, "Hey! all of the gonin and chunin are first!" Tenten noted, "why not someone more experienced and more likely to be better parents and stuff like that?" she asked.

"Because." Tsunade looked down again at the clinging girl, "she needs time to warm up to the village, she probably doesn't want to be placed with strange old men or women right away." Tsunade said. "Not to mention, I've sent search squads out for Naruto, and we need all the people we can get for where _they're_ going."

A few jonin sighed in releif, Kakashi sweatdropped_, 'didn't take her long to warm up to me though..._' he scratched his cheek.

"Okay, memorized when your shift will be?" Tsunade asked, "good, now get out." she said, not waiting for an answer and pointing to the door.

That last person in the room was none other than the Uchiha, staring wide eyed at the board, "wh... why me first?!" he refrained from _completely_ screaming.

"Well, she's sure to meet lots of people while she's with_ you, _Sasuke." the hokage explained, a small smile playing on her lips, she made an amused expression at his anger.

"Damn it..." he clenched his teeth, staring at the ground, hand on the blackboard with his head hung.

"Cheer up! she's bright and full of energy!" Tsunade smiled, slapping Sasuke hard on the back, "she shoudln't be too bad should she? I'm sure the _**great Uchiha**_ can handle a little girl, right? anyway, bring her to your house, or whatever, and leave me alone so I can go back to sleeeaa-...aah I mean get back to my work." she waved him off happily.

Sasuke glared at her, his eyebrow twitching, "b... but..."

"GO." she threw them out of the room, (literally) and went down the hall to her office.

* * *

"Owwiiee..." Narumi rubbed the back of her head, while laying on the ground outside the Hokage building.

"Get up." Sasuke made sure to be gentle while grabbing her wrist and pulling her up. he let go once she was up.

"Kay..." she mumbled, but something caught her eye, "ah..." she gasped, mouth dropped slightly as she stared at the mountain with hokage's faces carved into it.

"Th... thats..." she whispered.

"Whats wrong." Sasuke asked, suddenly beside her.

Narumi jumped, "gah! don't scare me like that!... anywhoo... weres your house. I'm hungry." she said, she lowered her eyebrows into a glare.

But she could never really pull off a _real _threatening glare, considering she has an adorable face that won't go away.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk, it was kind of amusing how she thought she could pull off an intimidating glare.

"This way..." he stated, with a weak point of his finger, walking away from the direction she was facing.

Narumi took one last glance at the carvings in the mountain before following Sasuke.

* * *

"Your house is so boring." Narumi said flatly, taking one glance around.

Sasuke's eye twitched, "um... heh..." the veins in his fist pulsed as he held it up.

"Can you cook?" she turned to face him.

The Uchiha's face fell, he stared at her almost in disbeleif, "wh...wha?"

"Can you cook?" she repeated the question for him.

"Um... I ah..." he thought for a moment.

"Take that long to figure yourself out?" she had a smug grin on her face.

"Hey shut up..." he muttered, "yeah I can cook but-"

"Good! I'll wait for you to make me something then!" Narumi seated herself on his couch comfortably.

"Why should I even-"his voice trailed off.

He was interrupted by a stomache growling, his along with Narumi's, "hurry up before I DIE!" she said dramatically, holding her stomache.

Sasuke growled obscene words while refraining from stomping into the kitchen. how could he get bossed around by some girl in his own house??

It was to be the longest day of his life...

* * *

"This food stinks." Narumi spit rice on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke slowly and calmly whiped it away, he sighed, "okay... _don't_... EAT IT THEN..." he growled.

"I was just kidding. I like it. " Narumi snickered.

"Why are you terrorizing me...?" Sasuke mumbled, his head drooping.

"Because you're funny." she smiled.

Sasuke made a small, 'hm?" while looking back up at the smiling blonde.

"I can stop when I feel like it but I don't feel like it right now, so there." she grinned.

Sasuke stared at her, she was _really_ different from almost every other girl he had met in his life- obsessed with him. the 'oh I'll do anything whenever and _werever_ you want Sasuke-chan' and they'll stalk him and maybe even attempt in rape but that will _not_ be very sucessful.

"...What?" Narumi started staring back at Sasuke, he shook his head.

"...Nothing, I'm turning in." he said, taking her plate and putting it under his own. he went to the kitchen and washed them and put them away, Narumi watched in facination as he did so.

"Like... sleeping?" Narumi gave the sad expression to the floor.

"...Yeah?" Sasuke replied.

"But..."

"Now what."

"I um..." she mumbled.

"Uh huh..." he crossed his arms, waiting irritably.

"I want to take a bath..." she said.

"Use my bathroom then." he said, turning to the stairs again.

"W-wait!" she called out.

"_What._ just _use it."_

_"_No!" she yelled.

"... Fine don't take a bath then."

"But I want to!"

"Why won't you use the bathroom then?" Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, his irritable expression strenghtening.

"I don't know how!" She finally said.

Sasuke paused, his expression fading, "what..."

"So you have to help me, Hokage- sama said so!" She stuck her toungue out at him.

Sasuke had a sudden thought, recalling the last time she had supposedly 'taken a bath'. his eyes widened ever-so-slightly. "Um... yes, I'll do that..." he walked up the stairs, dragging his feet.

"Yay!" Narumi bounced up the stairs after him.

_'This kid is more of a weirdo than Sakura, they should get along well...'_ Sasuke thought, while entering the bathroom and running the water, Narumi crouched next to him.

After the bath was filled with steaming hot water, Narumi had the urge to jump in- which she almost did, but Sasuke caught her before-hand.

"...What?" she gave him the '_now_ what?' look.

"You're _supposed_ to take your _clothes _off first." he said, his arm still gripped around her waist, holding back the blonde.

Narumi looked thoughtful for a moment, "ooh _thats_ why it didn't work..." she put one finger on her chin and looked at the ceiling.

Sasuke refrained from slapping his forehead, "...yeah." he tapped his fingers on the side of the tub.

"Okay, I guess i'll... wait!" Narumi said, "you're not s'posed to be in here while I undress! you have to come in after I get in!" she declared.

"What? can't you wash yourself up and find the soap and everything on your-"

"No!" she pouted. "now get out." she pointed to the door.

Sasuke cursed under his breath while obediently leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Narumi figured out herself how to undress and she jumped in the tub with a big splash, Sasuke took that as a 'she's in now' and walked into the room.

"Okay, the soap is over..." his voice trailed off, as Narumi's head sunk into the water halfway, only her eyes peeking out, she blew bubbles with her mouth while waiting for him.

SHaking his head, the boy continued, "The soap is over there... aren't you gonna wash up before getting in...?" Sasuke mumbled, "...nevermind." he sighed.

"I'm already clean, I just want to take a hot bath!" she lifted her head a little and grinned.

Sasuke sighed, "okay..."

"Whee!" she fell backwards and dove under the water, Sasuke warily took a step foward, hoping she wouldn't drown, it was his job to take care of her right now.

"Are you..." he started to talk, until she emerged again from the steamy water and spit out a stream of hot water on the Uchiha's face with perfect aim. yes... right in the eyes.

Sasuke growled, covering his eyes, "what was that for?" he looked at her through half lidded eyes he just got finished rubbing the bath oils out of.

"You were staring at me." she said flatly.

"But _you_ told me to come in when you..."

"Just sit down and make sure I don't drown, jeeze, Hokage-sama told me so." she said, closing her eyes and nodding.

"Fine..." Sasuke sat on the shut toilet seat, not watching her in particular- just as she wanted - and making sure she didn't drown.

After a minute or two, the bathroom was completely steamed up, so Sasuke couldn't see a thing. "...you okay?" he asked.

"Yep, I want to get out now." she said.

"Okay, I have a towel here." he stood up and tried looking around for her, the warm air was causing lightheadedness, he tried not to stumble over anything. he stepped away from were the bathtub should be, judging from the positioning of the toilet he was just in contact with, "Okay, now step out." he said.

"Okay!" she stepped out, Sasuke heard the water drip and splash slightly as she stood up and started taking a step, but about half a second later, he heard a slip, "woa!" she squealed, falling foward.

Sasuke's reflexes made him go foward, catchin her into the towel. "...gotcha." he said, Narumi giggled.

"Hehe, yeah!" she said, fastening the towel around herself with Sasuke's help.

Sasuke frowned, turning away from her, _'its like she doesn't even remember the first time she met me, she called me a pervert and all that and now she doesn't even care, hasn't she ever heard of grudges?'_ Sasuke thought.

"Sasuke?" Narumi said.

"Huh." Sasuke replied and turned to her again.

"I need clothes too!" she reminded him.

"Oh.. yeah." he opened the door and let the steam fill the other rooms ceiling, cold air hit him. he walked to his dresser and pulled out one of his smallest pajama outfits, probably the only thing that would fit her.

"...Here." he said. tossing them her way over his shoulder.

Narumi caught them and started unwraping the towel, she remembered to grab the underwear she got from Sakura first before slipping on the sweatpants. the put on the loose T-shirt, that was a little baggy so it dropped from one of her shoulders, leaving it bare. she attempted to fix it but it fell again, so she let it be.

"I'm done." she informed him.

"Okay, good, give me the clothes you took off before getting in." he said, turning to face her, Narumi looked around for a second before running into the bathroom and grabbing them, she ran back to Sasuke and handed them to him.

"Here ya go!" she grinned, holding both of her arms out, Sasuke Grabbed the clothes and went downstairs, he threw them in the washer and went back up, Narumi was already sitting on his bed.

He hesitated, knowing that... of course, she's gonna take his bed, he should have seen it coming.

Narumi started fumbling with her tangled, wet hair, Sasuke sighed and went into the bathroom, grabbing a brush and sitting on the bed next to her, he gave it to her.

"Whats this for?" Narumi looked at the black bristles and ran her finger over them, she gripped the wooden handle.

"You brush your hair with it." Sasuke informed her, getting up.

Hesitating, Narumi looked up at Sasuke, "...you do it." she said.

A frown made its way to Sasuke's face again, "...fine." he sat down by her, and grabbed the brush. "...turn around." he sighed, Narumi was facing him.

"Kay." she turned around, she was crosslegged now, hands in her lap, sitting as straight as possible.

"_Okay_..." Sasuke huffed, starting to brush her hair slowly and gently, afraid that she would start crying that it hurt or something.

Narumi stood upright for as long as possible, trying to not fall asleep, to her, this was taking forever! "okay, I'm done..." Sasuke mumbled, getting up slowly and bringing the brush to the bathroom.

Narumi felt her hair and gasped, "w...wow! its really soft now!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke gave her an amused look, "um... yeah... its just brushed through..." he said.

Narumi looked at the floor, one hand dropped into her lap again, the other clasped over her hair. "o..oh..." she bit her lip.

Sasuke sighed, "its okay, don't think you should have known that or..."

"I... I did know!" Narumi defended herself.

"Okay." Sasuke shrugged, heading for the door.

"W-were are you going?" Narumi asked, biting on a nail.

"To go to sleep of course."

"But..."

"What?" he asked.

"I want to sleep by you!"she said.

"Wha... why is that?" he crossed his arms.

"Why do you th... I... I just don't want to stay up here in this dark room alone okay!" she pouted.

Sasuke hesitated, _"alone..."_ he whispered.

"Hm?"

He shook his head, "nothing..."

"Can you stay? can you stay?" Narumi sniffed. Sasuke took note of the tears welling up in her eyes, and sighed in defeat.

"Alright, I'll stay, I'll be on the floor then." he said, sitting next to the bed crosslegged. Narumi made a pouting face. "what?" Sasuke mumbled.

"I'll sleep on the floor then, too!" she said, pointing to Sasuke.

Sasuke blinked, "wha... no." he said.

"But!"

"No 'buts', just go to sleep." he said.

"Gao..." she whined, looking at the floorboards. "you have to sleep on the bed with me then." she looked up at the approaching Sasuke.

"Why do you hate being alone so much?" Sasuke asked, arms crossed.

"Well because... I just do okay!" she said, pounding fists into the bed.

"Hn..." Sasuke thought for a moment, shifting his weight from one hip to the other slowly. "...fine, let me get my night clothes on." he went to his dresser and pulled out pajama's similar to the ones Narumi was wearing. Narumi turned away (also unlike the average girl) while he undressed.

"I'm going to take a bath now, okay?" he said to her, Narumi glanced over to him, to see that he had already grabbed another towel.

"O..okay..." she said.

"Okay." Sasuke went into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Narumi sat alone on the bed, she decided to get under the blankets, but she was tired of waiting, she eventually fell asleep with the tip of her thumb deposited in her mouth.

* * *

Sasuke came out of the steamy bathroom, fully clothed, he noticed the lump in his bed, and sighed, the kid will probably get mad or start crying or something if he didn't, so...

In her sleep, Narumi felt sudden warmth from behind her, she opened her eyes halfway, she smiled slightly and took a very quiet and small breath, falling to sleep for real this time.

Sasuke was a little surprised when she backed up against him, he was tempted to back away from her but he didn't, he rested a hand on her arm. "d...daddy..." Narumi whispered in her sleep.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde, "daddy?" he repeated silently. _'I'm not anyone's 'daddy'... she's weird.' _he thought.

But.. eventually fell asleep also.

* * *

**Okay, was that chapter too short? it barely said anything, please review and tell me how you liked it!**


	3. Sasuke! 2

**Okay! update time, hai?**

* * *

Narumi poked sleepily at her toast, she frowned and pushed the half finished plate aside altogether. "Whats wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing really" she mumbled, "... its only the fact that... everyone is always so smarter than me... and thanks to whoever made me loose my memory... now I feel like one fo those 'dumb blondes'... its what Sakura calls the Ino pig." she stated cutely.

"Dumb blonde...?" Sasuke repeated to himself, how was he expected to react? I mean, girls usually were easily comforted if he was in the same building as him, and he slept in the same bed as her, and she actually _tries_ to get on his bad side!

"You're not um... a... 'dumb blonde..." he quoted, "its not your fault that you lost your memory, so what if you forgot a few things and how they work, you still can talk, can't you?" he sighed, getting up and taking his and her plate into the kitchen. Narumi's face was still flushed slightly at her cheeks, from sleepiness.

She blinked, "um... I see..." she bit the inside of her mouth and stared at the table in front of her.

After a few minuets, Sasuke came out and stepped in front of her, she looked up at his tall figure, "...what?" she huffed.

He took a moment, "want to... go outside?" he asked. Narumi's face lit up.

"Yeah!" she cheered. Sasuke sighed, partly in releif, that she was _actually_ in a good mood.

* * *

"Sasuke Sasuke!" Narumi pulled the Uchiha by his arm, dragging him acrossed the street from the store they were just at. "look!" she pointed to an ice cream stand that was a little further down the road.

"Yeah... ice cream huh? want some?" he realized that her grip on his arm never subsided, he sweatdropped and dealt with being dragged.

"Y.. yeah... whats ice cream..?" Narumi looked up at him.

"Its... um..." he tried thinking of something to describe it, "how about you try some of mine to see if you like it, okay?" he put his hands in his pockets as they walked. Narumi looked excitedly at the icecream stand, her large, round, blue eyes twinkling as she grinned.

"I'll have... vanilla..." Sasuke said to the man at the counter, who was quite chubby...

The ice cream guy nodded, took a cone out and he held it under one of the Ice cream machines slots, labeled, "vanilla" in japanese.

Sasuke handed the guy some money and licked the Ice cream off the sides of the cone, Narumi watched intently, waiting ever-so- patiently, Sasuke smirked and handed it to her. she stared at it for a moment, looking at the creamy white swirl on the top that he had left for her.

She finally opened her mough and copied Sasuke, licking the sides, as he did, "mh!" she put two fingers over her lips, "c...c-cold!" she swallowed the ice cream.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, "yeah..." he said, "do you want that one?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she smiled, Sasuke turned to the corner again and held up one finger, the ice cream guy gave Sasuke another one and Sasuke gave him the money.

Narumi walked off happily with Sasuke, who glanced at the hyper blonde every now and then, she had a little bit of ice cream on the side of her mouth, she didn't notice... when they reached a trash can, Sasuke tossed the wrapper around the cone into it, Narumi did the same.

Sasuke looked around the tree-filled surroundings, he wanted to train today but... how was he supposed to with this girl? His eyes flickered onto her for a moment, he stopped walking, "...whats wrong?" Narumi looked at him, finally noticing the icecream and licking it off of herself.

"I want to train..." He said, sighing and folding his arms behind his head.

"Me too, then." Narumi said.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Sasuke put his arms down, he threw her a kunai, in which she caught with ease, surprisingly. "okay then..." he agreed.

* * *

After walking a distance from the village, Sasuke stopped at a clearing, it was his favorite training spot, it was perfect. "spar?" he looked at him.

"Whats that...?" Narumi asked him, furrowing her eyebrows.

Taking one last look around, he turned his attention to Narumi again, "all you have to do is fight against me, I won't be hard on you or anything, so don't worry. lets just practice mainly on evasion and offense for right now, okay?" he said.

"Kay!"

"Alright... don't say I didn't warn you."

Within the next few seconds, Narumi had Sasuke pinned to a tree, Sasuke felt a drop of sweat roll down the side of his face, he swallowed, with the kunai at his neck.

Narumi grinned and backed away from him, "I wasn't supposed to really cut you or anything, right?" she asked.

"N...no, you weren't." Sasuke assured her, pulling nervously at his collar.

_'How could I let my guard down like that?' _Sasuke mentally slapped himself.

They did the same thing for about an hour...

"You okay?" Narumi blinked.

"Um.. yeah..." Sasuke got into his fighting stance again, Narumi got in hers. The second that Sasuke started running, Narumi dissapeared, he stopped, turning around to meet her kunai with his own, he blocked the attack and jumped back, kicking the clone that was waiting behind him and blocking another attack.

Sasuke stopped when she dissapeared again, a Kunai was thrown from above, he dodged it, and following the kunai was Narumi, who grabbed it again when she reached the ground, she charged at the Uchiha and started attacking him from in front, knocking him back every time he blocked it. a second later, once Sasuke was near a tree, four more shadow clones jumped down from the branches and they had him surrounded.

A grin started forming on Narumi's face as Sasuke swallowed, vonerable in this state. A clone held a kunai to every part in his body that he might even dare to move.

Suddenly, Narumi blinked in realization and stepped back from him, the clones dissapeared, her eyes were a cloudy white color, and the fog cleared, revealing her bright blue eyes again. Sasuke noticed this but her eyes were back to normal before he could take mental note.

"How can you do the shadow clone juutsu?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I..." she looked thoughtfull for a second, "it just happened... I'm not really sure _how_ but... it just kinda... did." she made a weak shrug.

Sasuke huffed, how could he get beated by someone like her... twice?

"..Sorry..." she grabbed her arm. Sasuke mumbled what sounded like 'whatever' and they walked out of the wooded area, meeting a brighter street.

"SASUKE!!" a hyper voice squealed from behind them, "EVERY ONE! I FOUND HIM!!" it screached.

"Sounds like an old crow." Narumi snickered, as Sasuke and Narumi turned slowly to see a herd of fangirls charging, "wh... what the hell?!" Narumi looked at Sasuke, Who slowly backed away from them, he jerked his head to the side, looking at Narumi.

He sighed and grabbed her, he had her in his arms bridal style and dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

A few girls gasped, "he was holding another girl!!" one shreiked as loudly as possible.

* * *

Narumi blinked, suddenly looking from a high building down at the fangirls, from Sasuke's arms. she looked up at him boredly, "what now?" she asked.

"Wait for them to leave," he said, "and we can go training again, we obviously can't hang around the town too much." he said.

"Okay." Narumi said, as Sasuke set her down. she looked over the panicking fangirls, running around frantically around like idiots, "...don't they ever consider looking up?" she wondered aloud.

"...No, fortunately." Sasuke crossed his arms, sitting down crosslegged. Narumi did the same, her hands in her lap.

Sasuke rested his cheek in his palm, looking peircingly down at them, he yawned and closed his eyes, Narumi noticed him, _'he looks tired...' _she noted, she got up and went over and sat closer to him, "are you sleepy?" she asked.

Sasuke opened one eye, he made a small 'hm' before shutting his eyes again.

Narumi huffed, laying back on the roof and staring at the clouds. "I really... like clouds..." she mumbled, drifting asleep.

* * *

Narumi awoke, about fiveteen minuets later, she realized that Sasuke fell asleep too, then she sensed another prescence, she turned quickly to see a guy with lots of fishnets covering most of him, he was laying in the same position as her, except not asleep.

"Hi." He said, "...you're that Narumi chick right?" he said lazily.

"I-I'm not a chick!" she defended herself, not noticing the rising Uchiha behind her.

"Yeah yeah..." Shikamaru mumbled.

"But whats your name?" Narumi asked.

"...Shikamaru." he answered.

"Shikamau... Sasuke?" Narumi looked over her shoulder at Sasuke, he was surprised that she noticed him.

"Yeah?"

"We gonna go?"

"...Yeah..."

They jumped from the rooftop and landed, leaving Shikamaru all alone up there. Narumi waited for Sasuke to make a move, he turned and started walked in the direction of the bridge that Kakashi usually met them on.

Once they got there, Sasuke stopped, looking at the blushing Sakura, "weres Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, his hands in his back pockets.

Narumi's face lit up at the mention of him. Sakura glanced at Narumi breifly, "he's probably lost on the path of life again." she said sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked, "I see..." he looked away from Sakura and to Narumi, "hey, do you want to wait for him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah!" she grinned widely.

A few moments later, Kakashi appeared on one of the telephone poles, "hey, Sak-... guys." he waved, not expecting to see Sasuke and Narumi. he jumped down and landed in front of them, he noticed Narumi's grip on Sasuke's arm subside, she then grabbed Kakashi's.

Kakashi stared for a moment but decided not to do anything, looking away from the clingy girl, "well, Sakura, are you ready for the training today?" he asked, hands in his pockets, he was probably holding that book...

Sakura nodded, Kakashi sighed and looked down at Narumi, "we have to go now." he explained to her.

Keeping an eager face, Narumi frowned, "I want to train too." she said.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi blankly when Kakashi looked to him, as if he was supposed to do something.

Kakashi sighed in defeat, "alright.." he said, Narumi squealed and clung to him like a monkey as they walked.

Once they reached the training grounds, Narumi let go of Kakashi and stood next to Sakura, "you're pretty!" she giggled.

Blushing, Sakura glanced down at Narumi, "r-really...?" she said, but her face fell, "I wish Sasuke thought so..." she mumbled.

Narumi frowned, "you like Sasuke kun...?" she said.

Sakura made the smallest nod possible as Sasuke aproached them, "h..hey Sasuke.."

He gave her a tiny 'hm' before standing next to Narumi as they waited for Kakashi to say something.

"Okay guys, first, we have to go over what we'll be training today, how does that sound?"

Narumi raised her hand, Kakashi wanted to ignore it but didn't, "yes, Narumi?"

"...Why did you call us guys when two of us are girls? and theres only one guy." she nodded.

Kakashi sighed, "its kind of like... people, more casual..."

"Oh, okay." she put her hand down.

"We'll be trying to get the bells again."

"a_gain?" _Sakura's mouth fell open slightly, "why?"

_'CHA! I fell for the 'don't eat dinner or breakfast' thing again! damn it!'_

"I think your teamwork still needs a little work." he said, "and you guys couldn't even get _one_ bell the first time." he said.

Narumi lowered her eyebrows as he pulled out two bells from his pocket, "but theres only two!" she said.

Kakashi nodded, he fastened them to his pants pocket and stepped away from them, "alright... begin." he said, the three ninja's dissapeared, Narumi decided to follow Sasuke.

"How are we gonna get a bell?" she asked him, Sasuke tilted his head her way only slightly, keeping an eye on Kakashi, "i'll go at him first, you get behind him somehow, Sakura will end up helping somehow, like a distraction possibly." he said.

"Right!" Narumi whispered, jumping off.

Sasuke aimed, pulling out a kunai, he carefully made sure that Kakashi hadn't made any shadow clones, and threw it, Kakashi dodged it, now he knew were Sasuke was... so Sasuke jumped from the tree and started attacking.

Kakashi dodged Sasuke's fast attacks, considering they were coming at him with incredible speed. Sasuke threw a kick, Kakashi grabbed his ankle, so he threw a punch and almost hit him in the face, but Kakashi blocked it and kocked him off, thats when Narumi came from behind and kicked Kakashi.

Narumi felt somewhat satisfied, until the 'Kakashi' she had kicked turned into a log. "damn it!" she bit her lip. the real Kakashi came from behind and grabbed her, holding her upside down by one foot.

"Gah!" she started flushing, the blood rushing to her head. Sasuke charged at him and swiped at his hand with a fastly drawn kunai, Kakashi dropped Narumi, who put her hands above her head to catch herself, then puching herself upward and turning upright in mid-air.

Sakura came from behind and threw a kunai, it hit Kakashi in the side, taking a bell and pinning it to the tree that was near by. Kakashi was impressed, the moment Sakura grabbed her bell, Narumi grabbed the other one, Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, how could _he _not get one?

"Tough luck Sasuke," Kakashi closed his eyes, smiling under his mask and putting his hands in his pockets.

Sasuke growled, as Kakashi gave the bento boxes to Sakura and Narumi. Narumi ate hers hapily, while Sakura wanted to give hers to Sasuke and didn't touch hers.

"Sasuke, um... do you-"

"Keep it, you guys got a bell and I didn't." he said, he was tied to the stump, so he couldn't cross his arms, so he just turned his head.

"Sasuke!" you ate breakfast anyways didn't you?" Narumi grinned, "so did I... is that why?" she asked.

Sasuke looked at Narumi, "...yeah." he said, "Kakashi pulled this on us before..."

"So... were did he go?" Narumi asked.

"Probably behind a tree somewere..." he said, closing his eyes, he was surprised to feel something cold meet his lips.

"Hee, this'll get him mad then!" Narumi grinned, Sasuke stared at the rice that Narumi was holding to his lips before opening his mouth. he swallowed the rice and Narumi started feeding him some more. she heard Kakashi appear behind her, in a cloud of smoke.

"I thought I said not to try and feed the one who lost..." he said in his scary voice. Narumi turned around slowly.

"I um... ah... s-sorry...?" she stuttered.

"Heheh, didn't think you guys would help out the person who lost this time..." Kakashi chuckled before cutting Sasuke's ropes.

Sasuke actually wanted to stay tied up... "you use the same tricks again?" Sasuke looked at Kakashi, putting his hands back in his pockets.

"I was actually testing something..." he looked to the sky.

Sasuke thought for a moment, then knowing what it was that Kakashi was testing, to see if Narumi was at all like Naruto was when he took the bell test.

_' I see now... he was just testing to see if Narumi did the same thing as Naruto... she didn't... and actually, the bells were taken a lot quicker than before, when we didn't even get the bells at all.'_ Sasuke thought, looking from Kakashi to Narumi, then back again.

"You were..."

"Okay, class dismissed!" Kakashi announced cheerfully.

Sasuke 'hmph'ed before walking off, Narumi took one last look at Kakashi before skipping off after Sasuke, Sakura knew that it was futile to try asking to walk him home... he was being walked home by someone already...

She sighed and followed her teammate out, Kakashi sat on the stump that he had tied Sasuke to, reading his 'Icha Icha Paradise' book.

* * *

**Me: okay people! theres a chapter for you, but I have just a little writers block that will most likely... eventually go away. BUT for the time being... any suggestions on what should I do with the two? throw em in an endless pit of despair?**

**Make Sasuke take a bath with her? (kidding)... (or am I...)**

**Make Narumi get lost? kidnapped?making an angry Sasuke? mwaha... wow... I'm giving myself idea's... vote please! or just be creative (which I suggest mostly) and think of something for future chapters so I update quicker...**

**but hey... I'll still update anyways so don't think you have to...**


	4. Sasuke! 3

**Okay, I have decided to stop writing my other story for a second and take consideration to the readers of my other fanfiction... so sorry it took so long. meow.**

**Tell me if this chapter is too fluffy.**

* * *

Chapter four

* * *

...

Drip...

...Drip...

...Drip...

The boy's hair slung loosely over his eyes, it was faded to a dull brown and his once-blue eyes were tinted with a deep violet. His hands were pinned to the wall with handcuffs and his feet dangled above the ground. He was chained to the wall, in a cold, damp room.

"It's really a pity." A deep voice said from within the dark.

"Nh...nnhh..." The boy struggled to lift his heavy head, the pulsing, blurred vision focused on the man in front of him who held a dim light.

"...You listen and you listen well." he started, "the merging may not have been a sucess, but we will find your new counterpart... it's good that you two... have so much in common" he said, with a dark chuckle, "and... I'm just informing you now that there's no hope of escape..." he mused, a sickening grin spreading wide acrossed his face.

"N-nhh... y...you... bas...tard... ugh..." The boy faught for consciousness, "I'll show...you..."

"Hahahaha!" the man laughed, "Yes, yes, I'm certain." he said.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxXxxXx**

Narumi followed Sasuke happily through the streets, singing the tune that she had heard earlier. "Sasuke kun!" she gasped suddenly.

"...Huh?"

"Lookit!" She whispered and bounced over behind a food stand, "that thing there... is so... cool..." she whispered in a raspy voice.

"Wh.." Sasuke knelt next to her and tried searching for what she was reffering to. "the... dog?" Sasuke looked at Akamaru.

"Yes yes! they're so cool I had one once!" she giggled.

"You... had one once?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, hehe, I remember..." her voice trailed off and she looked down at the dirt, her foot shifted slightly, she squeezed her arm uncomfortably.

Sasuke sighed and got up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, Narumi clinged to Sasuke's arm as he walked. Kiba had his nose pressed against the glass as he stared at the dog toys and supplies, then looking dissapointedly into his wallet.

"Hey Kiba..."

"What do you want, Uchiha." Kiba turned to Sasuke, upset that he interrupted his moment of broke-no money- silence.

"Can I see your dog for a while?"

Kiba gave him a questioning look, then eyed Narumi who was peeking out from behind him, "Hm... I guess..." he mumbled.

"Thanks." he said quickly, heading to Akamaru and kneeling down, sticking a hand out. Akamaru barked at it.

Narumi flinched as Akamaru barked, but stepped out from behind Sasuke anyway, she crouched down, slowly reaching out, Akamaru eyed her warily, but he lowered his head as she started to scratch behind his ear. Narumi's face lit up and she grined happily.

"Nice doggie!" she giggled, Sasuke watched the hyper blonde play with Akamaru, Sasuke eventually took a seat besides her as she played with the equally hyper dog.

"Narumi, are you about done yet?" Sasuke said, after about five minuets.

"But I love dogs!" she laughed.

Combing his fingers through his hair once, Sasuke huffed and got up, giving a questioning look to Kiba, Kiba sighed, getting the signal, he gave one last dissapointed look to the store and walked over to Narumi.

"Hey, I'm surprised that Akamaru likes you." he said, "he usually only likes me." he stated proudly.

Narumi grinned at Kiba, "hehe you have red triangles on your face!" she said, poking his cheek with her pinky.

Kiba blushed slightly, "um... yeah... Akamaru?" he looked at his dog who was still rubbing his head against Narumi's leg.

Narumi hummed happily when Akamaru climbed into her shirt, "whee!" she stood up and spun around once.

Akamaru barked happily and licked at her neck, Sasuke loosened his collar and cleared his throat, "ahem..."

"Oh! yeah, sorry Sasuke. here... Akamaru-chan... you have to go to Kiba-sama." she pointed at Kiba.

The dog whined first.

Kiba looked fazed, he stood there staring at her with his mouth slightly open, "Ah... A-Akamaru..." he mumbled, as the dog tackled him and licked his hand, Kiba picked up Akamaru uncomfortably, "er... I'll be... going now..." he said to Sasuke, giving Narumi a glance.

"Byyyye InuInu!!" she waved to Akamaru happily.

Sasuke sighed, "can we go home now..."

Narumi hesitated, she looked around, looking for something to use up time first, she gave out a sigh of surrendor "Okay okay... fine then." she said. "I won't bug you for anything else."

Two minutes down the street...

"oo! Sasuke Sasuke! look at those." she pointed to a bag of potatoe chips, Sasuke sighed, Narumi had never tried any...

* * *

WALKING DOWN THE STREET NOW.

Hands in his pockets, Sasuke followed the blonde, Narumi had insisted on leading the way, she wanted to find Sasuke's house on her own...

"Alright... you're lost, let me-"

"No!" she insisted, "I must do it myself!" she held one finger up firmly.

Sasuke gave an exhausted sigh and rubbed his forehead, "god Narumi..." he muttered, Narumi gave him an evil grin over her shoulder, she sighed, eating her potatoe chips happily.

They were almost gone, she stopped eating them.

Narumi spotted a round figure on a step from the corner of her eye, she stopped in her tracks, Sasuke almost ran into her, but only ended up bumping shoulders. she turned completely, trotting over to the person, "hello." she smiled.

Choji looked up at her, watching her eat the chips, he looked from her face to the bag and back again, Narumi thought for a moment.

"...Here!" she stretched out her arm, "I want you to have the last bit of chips! you look hungry." she giggled. Choji hesitated, unbeleivingly staring at her.

Was this girl actually _offering_ to give him the last bit??

Choji took the bag and popped the chips in his mouth quickly, he crumpled up the bag and dropped it in the trash can beside him. "th...thanks."

Narumi grinned and stepped back, placing her own hands in her pocket. "its okay, you're welcome!" she said.

Narumi bowed to him before she started leading the way home again.

"We're just running into people aren't we..." Sasuke mumbled sarcastically.

"Yoouuu bet!" she shot one arm high in the air in a punch enthusiastically, in response. Sasuke sweat-dropped, she doesn't really understand sarcasm does she?

About a half hour later...

"Narumi..."

"What?"

"Can I... PLEASE... lead the way now?"

"...No!" she declared loudly.

Sasuke groaned, slapping his forehead, the sun was already setting. "come on... we've actually passed my house and you didn't even notice?"

Narumi's eyes went wide, "Y-you... we did?!" she gasped.

Sasuke nodded.

Making an abrubt stop, Narumi turned to the Uchiha behind her, "why didn't you say so?!" she whined.

Grumbling, Sasuke looked up at the girl with the hint of irritation in his eyes, "I tried..." he growled.

"Fair enough." Narumi shrugged and turned on heel, continuing her stroll.

"Hey Sasukeee!" Echoed a happy and excited voice from behind the two. Narumi and Sasuke turned to see Ino jogging in their direction.

Narumi grinned, "Ino pig." she said, Sakura has told her that it was her name. the second Ino became in range, she knocked Narumi on top of her head slightly.

"My name is just Ino!" she said.

Narumi blinked while rubbing her head, "But Sakura said..."

"Nevermind what Sakura said." Ino said, quickly pushing Narumi to the side, "anyway...hey _Sasuke_... you're _so_ responsable for taking care of Narumi like this... now wouldn't you want to take care of someone like _me _instead?"

"There would be no reason to." Sasuke replied coldly. "I'm aware that you can take care of yourself and you _do_ have parental supervision, so it would be a little dissapointing if you act like_ you_ have amnesia and you don't... and I'm sure you're also aware that I don't want to go on a date with you, if thats what you're getting at." he said.

Ino's face turned slightly red, "

Narumi looked from Sasuke to Ino, eyebrows furrowed, "that was mean Sasuke..." she said, poking Sasuke in the arm.

"she'll get over it... and besides, I'm tired... I'm more comfortable around girls when they're not always flirting with me." he said, hands in his pockets.

Glaring at him, Narumi stuck out her bottom lip slightly, "aw... grouchiiee..." she teased.

"Hey, shut it..." he huffed. "I'm not 'grouchy'" he emphasized.

"Oh yes he is..." she said to herself out loud, watching Sasuke's reaction from the corner of her eye, "Sasuke-chan is _really_ grouchy and needs a little nap!" she placed two fingers over her curved upward lips.

Shooting Narumi a scowl, Sasuke tightened his fists, "just stop..." he muttered.

Narumi shrugged and put her nose in th air, "grooouchiiee..." she sung quietly.

"Ugh..." Sasuke groaned, he just couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed her hand and spun her around, "look, i'm taking you home now, we've walked enough." he said, the streetlights were already turning on.

Narumi hesitated, she knew were Sasuke's house was but...

"Just ... a little longer... please." she bit her lip, looking cutely up at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared down at her for a moment, he could take no more, he had to avert his eyes. "damn puppy dog eyes..." he muttered, reluctantly following the blonde.

After a minute or two, it was starting to get really dark... it sure gets dark really quickly.

"There." Narumi finally stopped and pointed up at something.

Sasuke stopped as well, figuring that she wanted to show him something.

_nothing new there..._

"What..." he replied in a dull voice.

"Him." she pointed to one of the Hokage's in the mountain.

"...Huh?"

"I know him from somewere..." she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"...Who." he ran his eyes over the surface of the hokage's faces a few times.

"He has spikey hair... the one there." she tried describing it. "...I actually want to go sit on his face but... I won't. you want to go home. I just wanted to look at something." she said.

Slowly looking from Narumi to the hokage's head, and back. Sasuke started to wonder how she could have known him... he studied the hokage's face for a moment before...

"Ack!" Sasuke let out a small yelp as Narumi glomped him from behind.

"Hold me up hold me up!" she said, Sasuke hesitantly reached back and grabbed the back of her legs, holding her up to him. "yay!... I didn't want to walk anymore." she said flatly.

Sasuke blushed ever-so-slightly, feeling her warmth from behind, her body pressed softly against his... her blonde hair starting to become visable over one of his shoulders... she snaked her arms around him and held on to his chest.

A chill ran down his spine as she gently grabbed him.

... he clenched his teeth, trying to ignore her soft breaths on his neck, her small hands carresing his chest every time she moved them...

"You gonna go or no?" she giggled.

Sasuke hesitated, and started to walk, he then stopped, he had a better way to do this, he let go of her legs and spinned around to catch her bridal style, she blushed, "um..." she grinned, "this works too." she said, slipping her arms around his neck. Sasuke smirked and started walking again.

* * *

Wow... someone succeded in getting a piggy back ride from the Uchiha... O.o

* * *

Sasuke easily carried her back to his house, he knew that she had falled asleep... her forehead was firmly pressed against his chest, her eyes were closed and the faint, crimson lights from the setting sun highlighted the edges of her face.

She almost looked like she was glowing... like an angel.

Slapping himself mentally, Sasuke stopped looking at the girl and walked into the building. he kicked the door shut with his foot.

He carried her upstairs and set her on his bed, she yawned and stretched out, Sasuke covered her with the blankets on it.

Sasuke huffed, remembering, to take a bath. he shrugged and grabbed clothes of his own on the way to the bathroom, Narumi would take a bath tomorrow in the morning.

Sasuke closed the door quietly behind him and took his shirt off, he sat on the stood beside the bathtub and turned the water on, he took his pants off...

While starting to wash up, Sasuke yawned, this girl had kept him up... god...

Sasuke finished washing and grabbed the shampoo, he poured a little in his hands and reached up for his hair... he heard the door creak behind him, he flinched and turned around, who was it??

He heard the door shut...

Suddenly, Narumi made her way through the mist, "Sasuke?" she said.

Sasuke almost fell over, "N-Narumi! don't you see I'm trying to take a bath here?"

Narumi stared at him for a moment, her eyes started drifting down, "yeah I do." she said in a suggestive tone, Sasuke could tell she was about to laugh, he covered himself.

"Pppppt!" she put one hand over her mouth and started snickering, looking away, she just happened to know that it would make the Uchiha uncomfortable if she looked, not that she could see it anyway...

"Hey!" he growled.

Narumi straightened up, "heh heh..." she muttered, "sorry, Sasuke... I just wanted to take a bath, can I come in too?" she grinned.

...err...

Sasuke turned red, _'maybe this heats just getting to me...'_ he coughed, "er... Narumi... why not just go after me?"

"Because! what if drown?"

"...You won't..."

"So? I wanna take a bath with you." she pouted.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"I said no..."

"...Pretty please...?" Narumi bit her lip and tears started welling up in her eyes.

Sasuke flinched, "h-hey..." he lifted his hand slightly. Narumi rubbed her eyes while pouting. his head drooped, "aw come on..." he mumbled.

..she sniffed.

"...Okay, fine..." he said.

"R...really?"

"..." Sasuke sighed, "yeah yeah... I won't be in for long though." he said.

"Okay!"

Sasuke just noticed that she already had her clothes with her, she really _was _going to take a bath. he averted his eyes quickly when she pulled her shirt over her head.

Doesn't she think it would be a little odd to take a bath with a guy?

Sasuke cautiously stepped in the bathtub, he closed his eyes and crossed his arms as he sank in. Narumi took the washcloth that was there and rubbed it against the soap. Sasuke opened one eye, he tried to close it but...

She washed her arms until they were almost red, she reached back and scrubbed behind her neck, she untied her hair and let it sway before lathering shampoo in it, Sasuke looked away when she rasied her arms, no longer covering her chest with them.

Why was he watching her anyway? Sasuke turned his head completely away from her, he was taking this as a way to learn even more self control.

... a few minutes later, he seen her step into the steaming water from the corner of his eye, "nh..." he stood up slightly, getting from laying position to sitting position so Narumi had room, even though the bathtub was quite large...

"Sasuu-Chan." a soft voice called out to Sasuke, his eyes opened immediantly.

"...Huh?"

"You didn't finish washing your hair, silly!" she grinned.

Sasuke frowned, he was about to get up when-

"Wait." Narumi grabbed his wrist, she pulled him down next to her, he avoided contact, he was already flushed as it was.

_'Stupid heat...' _Sasuke thought.

"I want to wash your hair." she said, grinning.

The Uchiha frowned, he crossed his arms, "I can do it myself." he said.

The blonde paused, thinking for a moment, with a slight pout on her face.

"I want to though. you did my hair before too, right?" she smiled.

Closing and opening his fists in irritation, Sasuke turned around, he waited for her to get it.

She squealed slightly, "yay!" she cheered, "okay." she suddenly put on her serious face and looked at Sasuke's hair like she was figuring out some sort of rocket science.

She reached up and touched his neck, shampoo was already was dripping down it, all she had to do was lather it right? Narumi ran her fingers through his hair, she moved her hands back and forth until bubbles formed.

this was fun...

So she decided to make more bubbles.

She massaged his scalp gently, Sasuke was practically falling asleep, she was manipulating him... damn... he couldn't stand for this...

"I think I should rinse now..." he said, looking back at her.

Narumi hesitated, "stop?... okay, it was fun making bubbles though." she giggled. Sasuke gave her a blank look, before holding his breath and going under the hot water. he ran his hand over the top of his head once and emerged, flushed, taking a breath.

Narumi looked like she was blushing slightly, while looking at him, she grinned when he looked at her, she copied him and dunked herself, coming up flushed.

Sauke flinched, he couldn't take this... it was like she was trying to make him... god... Sasuke got up and stepped out, Narumi followed him of course, he wrapped a towel around his waist and grabbed another for Narumi, he faced away from her while shoving it firmly into her stomache, "You get dressed in here, I'll get dressed out there, I'd preffer people not looking at you... while undressed." he said. "better me than you. but I'll close the curtains anyway.."

"Kay... but Sasuke?"

"...What."

"_You_ seen me naked though." she blinked.

Sasuke blushed, "th-that doesn't matter... just get dressed, okay? now... I'll be going." he walked out of the bathroom quickly and closed the door behind him.

Narumi blinked at the door, "whats up with him?" she sighed, and then shrugged, "oh well.." she pulled a shirt over her head and then underwear and pants.

* * *

**Did that chapter sound wrong or perverted in any way? maybe it was just me and what I was thinking when I was writing- typing it...**

**... oh yes, and um...**

**Anyone who was doing so, don't have your face so close to the screen while reading certain parts... its bad for your eyes.**

**Yeah okay thats all.**


	5. Sasuke! 4

**I do not own Naruto, kind of obvious because if I did own Naruto, I one - wouldn't be wasting my time typing us fanfictions with a hint of pervertedness, and two - the Naruto plot would be extremely screwy. so... yeah.**

* * *

Sasuke woke the next morning to footsteps, he looked beside him, Narumi was gone...

"Narumi." he called, honestly, she always tried to make his life _so_ much harder didn't she? "Narumi...?" he called again, getting out of bed and stretching so he wouldn't end up pulling a muscle training today.

A sudden and abrubt noise broke the silence and Sasuke shot up straight, "Wh-"

"S...nh...no..." Narumi wavered, falling forward a bit but keeping on her feet, the girl's eyes were fading to a darker color.

...Grey infinity engulfed her, and Narumi seen nothing but a blurry mass of orangish brown in the distance.

_'Wh...who are you then?' _The blonde thought.

_'What? you can here me?'_

_'Yeah, if you can hear me...'_

_'...Wow, this is weird...'_

_'Heh...yeah.'_

_'well, just so you knooow.'_

_"Yeah?" _She started to say aloud.

_'I'm Naruto Uzamaki, Believe it!'_

"Naruto? so you're the one who everyone's looking for?"

_'Looking for? Oooh, so now you guys care, huh?'_

"You need to come back! everyone's suspicious of me, you know?"

_'I would if I could, I'm stuck here.'_

"Wh...where _are_ you?"

_'I'm... ot... here... ahm...'_

"Wh...what?"

_'S...y... I... can... at...'_

"N...Naruto! Naruto!" Narumi reached for the blob as if faded into the grey mass, she watched as if fully dissapeared and she was left alone.

... In an odd warping motion, her entire world spun back into reality.

"A...ah..." she groaned. she started falling to the side, holding her head, Sasuke lept foward, holding her shoulders so she wouldn't fall, and about a second later, Narumi regained her conscienceness and stared Sasuke in the eyes.

"...Hey Sasuke... what are you doing?" she said softly.

Sasuke hesitated, he let go of her and put his hands in his pockets, "er..." he looked away. "what was that about just now?" he muttered.

"what? what was... what...?" she blinked.

"You just started... talking to yourself."

"...Who me?" she giggled, "I'm not as crazy as you, Sasuke." she stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Hey!"

"No! he's trying to hold me prisoner someone help!" she called out dramatically as Sasuke grabbed her wrists. "let go- freak." she stopped struggling and looked back at him with a grin.

"..."

...silence.

"...Sasuke?" Narumi pulled her hand away. "You okay, sleepy?" waving one hand over his unblinking eyes.

A small bead of sweat rolled down Sasuke's temple, "yeah, whatever..." he turned around and went over to his closet, pulling out his usual Uchiha outfit and hanging it on his arm.

"Get dressed in the bathroom again, because I probably get dressed quicker and if I was in the bathroom I might walk in on you when you're not dressed." he said, "so I'll stay out... here..."

"And if I get dressed quicker?"

"... just go." he said.

She shrugged and grabed some clothes, taking small, quick steps into the bathroom. Sasuke sighed in releif, he got undressed as quickly as possible and put his pants on first, buttoning them up gracefully without stumbling and pulling the shirt over his head.

About a second later Narumi came out of the bathroom fully dressed, she had already burshed her hair also... was he that slow that she could do all that and already be done and coming out while he had just finished?

Sasuke glared in her direction breifly, feeling his compedativeness bubble up in his chest, "okay... lets go out." he said, walking towards the door.

Narumi followed her silently.

* * *

While walking, Narumi was staring up at the sky, Sasuke would glance over his shoulder at her every now and then because she was falling behind.

"...Narumi?"

"..."

"..."

Still no answer.

"Narumi."

... wait for it...

"NARUMI... Narumi!"

"...wh-huh wha?" she blinked and looked from the clouds above to Sasuke.

"Narumi you keep zoning out, whats so interesting up there?"

"I um...:

"..."

"I..."

"Sorry..." Sasuke looked away from her, "I won't bother you about it." he crossed his arms behind his head, looking up at the sky as she did, but he could have sworn he heard an 'mph' so he turned around-

"N-narumi?" he looked around, then spotting a rising figure, when the image settled, he seen that it was a ninja in armor, his face was covored with a black cloud streaming down the middle, and a white flower beside it.

"I'm taking the girl." he shouted down at Sasuke, "she is not to re-gain her memory! I SHALL prevent that! farewell!" he did a salute and leaped off, Sasuke stared for a second, his mind registering the information that it just absorbed.

"Damn it..." he jumped after the figure and searched the rooftops, he held his hand over his eyes to block out the sun, he turned his head to meet a strong kick in the side of his face. Sasuke heard the muffled screams of the struggling girl as his vision started pulsing a cloudy black, it soon took over his sight and he passed out on the roof.

* * *

...Narumi...'

Narumi...?'

is that...

"Gah!" Sasuke gasped as he awoke, looking around in a slightly frantic way. "Narumi!" he breathed and got t his feet.

"You'd best not move, thats some bruis you have there." said a girls voice from behind him, Sasuke turned in a hurried manner and came face-to face with Ino Yamanaka.

"Y..."

"Don't speak, its okay I didn't do anything to you while you were passed out, you were to heavy to bring back to your house and it was locked anyway, not to mention the hokage wasn't in her office and it was like-man were people avoiding me or something?" she sighed, "well you ended up staying here all day and night..."

"W-WHAT?!" he exclaimed.

"Calm down calm down... whats up with you?" she put a hand on her hip. Sasuke rubbed his forehead, trynig his hardest to remember what had happened.

"Narumi... she..."

"Did she do this?" she waved down his, making Sasuke look down curiously at what she was talking about, he had a deep cut on each leg, but they were all wrapped up...

"...Thanks... and... no, she didn't do this I'm sure.." he said. "someone... someone grabbed her and took off, hand over her mouth and everything." he said, his heart beating faster with every word. "Damn it." he muttered and slammed his fist into a nearby wall.

Ino signed, "We should uh... look for her then, huh..." she rubbed one arm. Sasuke frowned at her,

"I'll do this on my own, I'm going to the hokage to ask about this person and what they might want with Narumi..."

Easier said than done, Narumi came out of practically nowere, this person was masked, Narumi doesn't even have a memory, and not to mention the Jonin were on a mission and weren't going to be of any help right now.

This was starting to sound harder and harder already.

* * *

Hokage's office

Sasuke pounded impatiently on Tsunade's office door, Shizue opened the door to him curiously, and the annoyed Uchiha stormed in and leaned against Tsunade's desk, "Narumi was kidnapped!" he said hastily.

"What?!" the blonde's expression twisted from a bored to a surprised one, "well you certainly are quick and to the point..." she muttered, "well? Did you get a description of him? Or an indication of where they may have been headed?"

"I only recall a strange man wearing a mask and heavily clothed... a black cloud on a red mask... is all I remember, there was a blurr of white but..."

"Shizune?" Tsunade leaned foward, placing her elbows on her desk and letting cleavage rest between them. the hokage's eyes slowly shifted from the Uchiha to the ninja holding a pig.

"I'm on it." she nodded and dissapeared.

Tsunade's eyes found their way back to the boy, "happy?"

Sasuke replied to her comment with a glare.

"Obviously not..." she coughed. "well then, would you be kind enough to explain to me when this happened?"

"According to Ino, yesterday." he said.

"Hm...Ino ..." she paused after fiddling with the tip of her pen and brought her eyes to Sasuke, "yesterday huh?"

"Yeah I passed out, I felt a blow to my head and..."

"I see..." she crossed her arms and closed her eyes as she thought, "well, Shizuze should be retreiving some-"

"Tsunade."

"..."

The two at the desk gave the arrived shibi their attention.

"We have a witness" Shizune said, clinging to the small pig still. the little pig oinked in response.

And there to the right of Shizune was Kiba, one hand in hsi pocket, he shifted uncomfortably, Akamaru sat there patiently waiting for Kiba to say something.

"Kiba?" Tsunade looked at the boy who appeared to have been forced here.

"I seen the some guy carrying off... um... it's Narumi right?"

Shizune nodded, "Yeah." Kiba continued, "well there was this blurr of black carrying off this girl, I didn't see who it was carrying her, but I know it or sure it was Narumi, I even recognize her scent from before, so did Akamaru." he said, sure of himself.

"Well..." Tsunade stood up from her desk, "if thats so I would like you to accompany Sasuke finding her, that will be your mission, we also need one more to be safe, so I will appoint Shikamaru as the squad leader.

Sasuke didn't look very happy with this, it was his job to do this... not theirs... Sasuke crossed his arms and looked away. "Well..." a smile tugged at Kiba's lips as he stared down the pissed Uchiha. "heheh..." he snickered under his breath at his upset attitide.

Sasuke looked at Kiba and Kiba averted his eyes, "lets go find Shikamaru." Sasuke said, and followed Kiba out the door reluctantly.

"Yeah yeah..." Kiba muttered in response.

* * *

The two walked down the road searching for Shikamaru, "I think I might know were he is." Kiba finally said, they had searched the roads for about five minutes now.

"_Okay_..." Sasuke said in his 'hurry up and say it' voice.

"Come on." Kiba jumped up and onto the edge of a flat roof, he walked onto it as Sasuke followed, There was Shikamaru sitting with Choji and Ino.

"Sasuke!" Ino beamed, "hey!" she got up and waved.

Sasuke didn't reply, Kiba walked over to Shikamaru and stood in front of him until he said something, "what now." Shikamaru looked up at him boredly.

"You're to be our squad leader, got it? we're on a rescue mission."Kiba explained, Akamaru barked as a follow-up.

"Rescue? who's missing?" he asked, getting up and brushing himself off, Ino and Choji looked their way also, curious.

"Narumi, she's staying with me." Sasuke said.

"N-Narumi??" Ino's eyes widened slightly, "she just got here!" she pointed out.

"I know that, thats why I have to get her back here before its time for her to go to someone else." Sasuke said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well don't you sound like an eager boyfriend..." Ino mumbled, looking up to the sky.

Boyfriend?? psh...

Sasuke gave her one glare before looking at Shikamaru again, "So what do you say." he said.

Shikamaru shrugged, "yeah... this is so bothersome..." he sighed, staring up at the sky, as if it were the last time he would be able to see it because this mission was tearing it away from him.

* * *

Sasuke was the one walking ahead most of the time, even though Shikamaru had made plans already, it was getting dark out already. "Alright guys listen up... lets set up camp while I go over our plan okay?"

Everyone nodded and followed him until they reached a place to set up camp.

* * *

**I think that chapter sucked... the kidnapping's a little boring but it's needed I guess.**


	6. Lost and found

**I don't own Naruto. nough' said.**

* * *

Limping, the man held out a small vile to the cloaked figure.

"I...I kept my promise, now keep yours..." he coughed, "Heal me and hold your end of the bargain."

A lighthearted chuckle escaped the lips of the cloaked man, "Well... then you would know too much wouldn't you? I think I'll let you die here." he said, turned from the man and walking.

"Wh...wait, n-nooo!" he screamed, faultering forward but only falling on his knees instantly, he heaved and bended over, coughing up blood.

"Y-you..." he coughed, "caniving... snake..."

**XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxx**

"Okay guys, lets go over the plan while we do this, alright?" Shikamaru said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

They nodded, "okay, like I said before, I'll be in front, Sasuke, you stay behind me so you can be backup in case we're attacked.' he explained.

Shikamaru gave Kiba his attention, "and you stay in the back, I trust your ears if we're being followed." he said.

Kiba sighed, "I don't know why we're bothering ourselves with someone we just met like this." he said.

Sasuke huffed while Shikamaru continued, "well, it was the hokage's orders, she also has amnesia, she's like a kid... but she seems to learn quickly."

Sasuke seemed to think about this, "yeah..." he muttered. truthfully though, it seemed like she got a whole ten levels smarter every day, every second, but she still kept a tomboyish personality, a naive personality as well... but she was ... stronger than him, and it didn't even look like she was trying. how... HOW could he POSSIBLY loose to... to... someone like her?

"...Well, " Shikamaru said, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts, "lets rest up."

* * *

Kiba roused in the tree branch, shifting to get comfortable, there were three branches lined up, but he balanced easily on one in his sleep.

he shifted abrubtly when he came to his senses, feeling another prescence, and the smell of blood.

he stood up to get a better view, though while still staying hidden, Akamaru was sure not to whine when Kiba's aura changed.

Kiba scanned his surroundings, noticing movement in a bush beside their site, he readied his Kunai and examined the figure.

he squinted slightly in the darkness, the figure became more clear.

"Nh!" his eyes widened and he jumped from the tree hastily.

He jumped foward as the figure collapsed in his arms, "Narumi...?" he whispered.

Her eyes opened slightly, Sasuke caught a glimpse of red.

"Wha..."

"...Sasuke..." Narumi whispered back.

At the sound, Sasuke and Shikamaru awoke, "N...Narumi?" Sasuke rubbed one eye as he said her name.

Narumi whimpered, her eyes had closed and Sasuke took a breath, blinking as he steadied himself. Kiba recognised the scent on her immediately, Akamaru did as well, and whined as Kiba growled.

"Orochimaru... I think he's the one who took her." he snarled as he let out the name.

Sasuke was now up and checking on her wounds on her arms, Shikamaru held the back of one leg, examining it.

"She was chained, it appears that she ripped her skin while escaping."

"What the hell kind of chains were those?" Kiba mumbled.

"Yeah, she should have been able to break free no sweat, if you know how she is." Sasuke threw in. "with no wounds, that is."

Shikamaru nodded, "lets get her back to the village and report to lady Tsunade"

* * *

Shikamaru carried Narumi, being the squad leader. they had wrapped her legs in gauze tightly to stop the bleeding.

Once they reached the village hidden in the leaves, they went straight for the Hokage's office. "she's heavy..." Shikamaru muttered, as they entered.

They headed up to Tsunade's room, Shikamaru followed by Kiba, followed by Sasuke.

Shikamaru stepped aside as Sasuke knocked on the door.

There was no answer...

Sasuke knocked again, they heard a mutter or two, then Shizune finally answered, "back already?" she eyed Narumiin Shikamaru's arms, "what happened?" she stepped out of the way to let them in.

The boys stepped in, a few of the Shinobi were already there, including Kakashi.

Kakashi gave them a friendly nod, but still watched Shikamaru and Narumi.

"Well isn't that quite the load you've got there." Tsunade stood up, "I'll heal her," she came around her desk and took Narumi from Shikamaru gently, careful not to wake her.

"While i'm at it, you boys explain to Shizune what happened." she went out of the room and closed the door behind her with one foot.

* * *

**Okay, I know this was like, the shortest ever, but I seriously have homework to do and I thought you guys would be upset if I waited too long.**

**sigh... damn fractions... plus the project... sorry, I really mean it.**

**I WILL update, trust me, just... well- later, you know?**


	7. Farewell?

**Me: sorry I took forever I mean seriously... I was deciding whether or not to update on my other story...**

**Kabuto:... wh... hold on- wha-**

**Me: Heeeey! Kabu! you can be my muse now! ((evil grin))**

**Kabuto: Nooooo!!**

* * *

"Wh...ah..." Narumi blinked her eyes open while slowly sitting up in the quiet room, but someone's presence made her skin tingle slightly.

"Who's..." she looked to the side to meet the dark eyes of the uchiha.

He stared at her unmovingly, "I came to get you." he said. "Tsunade said to be quiet because you needed your rest... but today is-"

"Sasuke!" she wrapped arms around his neck, Sasuke did nothing. he placed a hand on her arm as she hugged him from her bed.

"Narumi... Today is the last day you stay at my house, get your things so you'll be ready tomorrow, you've been out for almost four days and I'm sure your hungry... its noon now so lets get lunch and head back, alright?"

Narumi's arms slid off of the Uchiha and she sat on her bed, her big blue eyes twinkling at him.

The blonde stood there smiling widely at him.

He was close to covering his eyes, shielding himself from her brightness, but he decided not to.

"...What are you smiling for?"

"You guys came for me! I'm so happy!" she giggled.

Sasuke coughed, "well yeah... I _was _responsable for you..." he pointed out.

Narumi hesitated, "my memory though..."

Sasuke raised his head slightly to listen clearly, "its as if I'm hearing the voice of someone else, I... I think its me..." Narumi paused, "I think I'm hearing myself... she's saying I have to let her take over... because I'll probably loose the memory of my past completely if I don't... I..."

She bit her lip and looked at the sheets on the bed, "I'm afraid to let her because of what she might do... you got mad the last time, I'm sure it was her... I slowly figured it out... I...I don't want to loose my memory, Sasuke but... I'm afraid to leave... what if I was a criminal or... or..." she trailed.

Sasuke stood up suddenly and grabbed Narumi by her wrist.

Narumi looked up at him with a surprised expression. "What?" she furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"I won't let anything happen to you." Sasuke said sternly, pulling her into him, "I promise." he assured her, "at least unil you leave..." he mumbled.

"You're... sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," he said, being strangely uncharacteristic.

* * *

The two walked down the streets of Konoha, taking a few steps after tuning a corner and they were suddenly face-to-face with Shikamaru again.

Narumi's entire face lit up, "hey!" she smiled widely, "its you! you helped too, to save me... right?" she asked.

Shikamaru looked from Narumi to Sasuke, who looked like...

well... like Sasuke.

Looking back to Narumi again, Shikamaru closed his eyes and did a single nod, "yeah... I did... it was kind of a pain because we barely did anything to 'rescue' you, so the mission was somewhat pointless..." he put his hands in his pockets and looked toward the sky to his left.

Narumi frowned, "I... I see..." she whispered.

... well...

"Well..." she started, "...lets go, Sasuke." she said.

The twosome brought themselves to Ichiraku and ordered quietly, neither had much to say but... they decided to head to Tsunade's office.

"Why are we going to l-"

"We're going," Sasuke interrupted her, "because we have to know where you're going next." he said. "keep in mind that you're going to another ninja's house." he reminded.

Narumi' face fell, "I... I see..." she replied.

Both heading up the stairs, Tsunade's office seemed to be taking forever to reach, Narumi tripped going _up_ the stairs a few times.

Sasuke helped her up every time of course... but... something else was on his mind... what could he be bothered about?

What could _the_ Uchiha _possibly_ be pestered by?

... Could it be that... maybe he was goin to miss her...

Her as in...

Narumi... that girl who came out of some place unknown...

Was the Uchiha going to miss seeing her soft eyes staring back at him every morning?...

Thats... impossible... right...?

"Sasuke?" The girl tugged at his sleeve, interrupting his thoughts, "The room is..." she gently pointed, barely lifting her arm.

Sasuke turned his head to where she pointed, also the door in which she had stopped in front of.

"Yeah..." he said, his mind elsewhere.

They knocked and entered upon the hokage's respondence, once the door was opened, an elderly man came rushing towards the door, "N..narumi!" he gasped.

He was a short man, thin light hair swung from a shiny skalp.

He dropped to his knee's and bowed perfectly at her feet. "My lady! I am so relieved that you are safe!" he breathed, face to the floor.

Narumi shifted uncomfortably. "um... thankyou...?"

The man gasped unbelievingly, getting to his feet immediately, "th...th-th..." He stuttered, wide-eyed.

He seemed to be choking, as if he was in denial, "Th...y-y-you.. Th-thank me?" he managed to breathe out.

Narumi paused, looking at Tsunade expectantly.

Sasuke shot a questioning glance to their hokage, "Tsunade, who..."

"This..." Tsunade pushed herself off from the desk she was leaning against, she was obviously in the midst of a conversation before they arrived.

"This... is Narumi's Mentor." she explained. "He was just explaing to me just who she is." she said.

The man seemed to be having a hard time breathing, he was choking out tears and whiping them away desperately.

"Mistress Narumi, the people... as hard to believe as it may seem, are very concerned for you, they wish for your return."

"Wh...what?" Narumi paused, "I... I like it here... and I don't even know you..." her face made a cute little grimace.

"I"m sorry, miss." he bowed to her again, "Please trust me."

"Hee..." a small grin started to form.

"Well if you two are done here..." Tsunade started.

"Wait, does that mean that Narumi is leaving the village?" Sasuke cut in.

"Well... we were discussing that..." Tsunade cleared her throat.

The old man stood up, whiping tears from his swullen and red eyes, "Narumi... please tell me that you are coming home... back to the palace is Sithrine, Okiru will be there, he wishes for your return, mistress!"

"Why do you keep calling her mistress...?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

The elderly man gave Sasuke a deeply surprised look, "And why would I not?!" he said, "This girl just-so-happens to be the beoved daughter of our dear master Shinru," his head fell, "a shame he had to leave this earth so soon, but we honor him, dying in combat..." he nodded, sighing and putting his hands together in a prayer.

"So wait... I'm..."

"Yes, my lady, you... are royalty. have you truley forgotten?" the man asked.

Narumi hesitated before nodding, "I... yes... I'm sorry..."

"Do not apologize to me mistress... an eternity of guilt shall befall me otherwise..." he bowed slowly.

There was silence.

"Well..." Tsunade cleared her throat again, "she has the decision." she stated.

All eyes turned to Narumi, waiting for her reply.

Blurry pulses clouded her vision, the girl held her head and fell to her knees.

_'Nnh... Heyy, you there again?'_ Naruto called, having heard a slight whine.

**Cliffy, yes? you like? no?**

**Kabuto: shut up and leave them alone...**

**Me: no, you! emo... you're just depressed that you have to be my muse...**

**Kabuto: no I'm not! (eats a chocolate cake) review! (sobs)**


	8. Sasuke! 5

**Me: sorry I'm so late I like... was battling hippos in chocolate pudding which put me at a disadvantage because I HATE chocolate and I--**

**Kabuto: sure, you just didn't want to write another chapter for your other story because you barely got any reviews...**

**Me: n-no! I-I... I just wanted...to...**

**Kabuto:thought so...**

**Me:sh-shut up! just say _it!_**

**Kabuto:... Rika doesn't own Naruto, if she did... I would probably be in some sort of yaoi relationship with Orochimaru...**

**Me: thats right... anyway... now where was I?**

* * *

_'Wow, this is weird,' Narumi thought to him, now feeling completely in the grey space. She pushed herself up by one knee and stood there, watching the blurry pitcure of Naruto._

_'So, did you find out where you are yet?'_

_'No... I've been sitting... well... hanging on this wall for a long time now!'_

"A wall?" Narumi said.

_'Yeah... it's really dark so I can't see anything. Quite claustrophobic actually.'_

"Claustru-whaa??"

_'Yeah... small, cramped. Well, regardless, I'll need to wait until that man comes back again, I don't know who he is yet, but I'm eager to find out.'_

"A man...?"

_'Well, yeah, all he ever talks about is this lost experiment that was supposed to be experimented on simutaneously with myself, so he can't follow through with it until the other part is here...'_

"Wait... but, maybe do you think that it had something to do with me? I did wake up in your village after all." she said. "I could be the other part... not to mention someone tried to kidnap me."

_Kidknap you? well that can't be good.'_

"I... heh, yeah."

_'... Yeah, well... it's strange... I remember my name... and yours is kind of foggy but it's still as though I know you.'_

"I could say the same." she giggled.

_'...What is your name?'_

"It's Narumi." she said, nodding.

_'Ah... Narumi... Heh, it's so weird... because I don't remember where I came from at all, I've come to... sort of accept that fact but it's been kind of burning holes in me lately, my curiosity.'_

"The...the village that _i'm_ in, right?" Narumi asked.

Naruto hesitated, _'yeah, why don't you help me out? What's the name of the village you're in right now'_

_'k...ahh...'_ Narumi paused, placing both hands over her throat,_ ' what's... happ-ahh...'_

_'N...umi...'_

_'s...y...'_

_'N...mi! ...mi!'_

"Hahh!" Narumi just abruptly snapped back into reality, "N...Naruto..." she mumbled, her eyes falling to the floor.

"What?" Tsunade asked, "that's who you were talking to?"

"Uh... heh heh... you heard that huh..." she giggled sheepishly.

"Well, if that's who you were talking to, it means that somehow you can communicate with him... where is he?"

"He...doesn't know."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed, "...I...see."

"...Sorry."

"It's fine."

"...My lady?" The old man cut in, "...your decision..."

Narumi blinked, staring at the old man for a moment, "I... I wish to stay here." she said.

"... I know that I can discover who I used to be by going with you but... I want to stay who I am right now... I like my friends here... and... I feel like I have a duty to find Naruto for these people." she said. "I know that... some guy named Okiru is waiting for me but... I have to let some things go... I'm happy now... I have no Idea what I would be... going back to and I'm..." her voice hitched as she held a small sob, "I want to... be with the people wno make me happy _now."_

_'Heh... well said... I suppose.'_ the hokage thought.

Sasuke exhaled his held breath that he didn't realize he was holding at first, Tsunade noticed this and smiled slightly.

The old man hesitated, "...I understand, mistress."

"Narumi." she corrected.

"...Yes..." he nodded and turned. "Narumi..." he said over his shoulder in a warning tone, "please take care of yourself, if men are after you, it probably has something to do with your first dissapearance." he said.

Hesitating, Sasuke looked to Narumi again, "Narumi..." he mumbled, his hair over-shadowing his eyes.

Sasuke was slightly surprised by her words; why was she acting this way?... but... memories are precious things after all...

Sasuke suddenly understood her pain... all of her family... no longer with her...

"I'de appreciate it.." the man started slowly, starting to calm himself. "If your ninja could watch over the mistress for me... please... she is royalty after all..." he bowed to Sasuke and Tsunade.

"...How old is she?" Sasuke finally asked.

"About... fourteen... well, she's turning fourteen soon."

Narumi frowned, "I have... a birthday?" she asked.

"Yes, Narumi..." he smiled slightly.

Tsunade sighed, "well... I guess... now there's another reason for you to take you time and stay with our ninja... Sasuke?" she looked at the depressing Uchiha who was starting to walk at the door.

"I suppose... since you seem _pretty_ upset..." she said, "that your dear Narumi is leaving you so soon..." she barely held back a smile as she seen the unagreement in his expression.

"I'll give you another day to say your farewells and such, maybe you two should have a day out, as well as informing Neji that he will be handling her afterwards." she said.

Sasuke said nothing, but he put his hands in his pockets before nodding and heading out the door with the happy girl.

"I've... never seen her so happy..." The man said slowly, adjusting his glasses and staring at the wto with wide eyes as the door closed, leaving the two adults alone.

"Yes." Tsunade said, "where is it that she comes from?"

* * *

**Okay, I have an explanation for why this chapter is so short.**

**Kabuto : sure you do...**

**Me : _Yes,_ I _do_ have a reason...**

**Kabuto : fill us in, do tell...**

**Me: shut up- and... I actually meant to put this in the other chapter, but I didn't, I was in a rush to update because I thought I was loosing fans of m story, and I like it when people like my stories so...**

**Kabuto : you review whore...**

**Me: n-no I'm not!**

**Kabuto : whatever... tell her that she needs a life in your review... (if you type one)**


	9. Sasuke! 6

**Okay... its true...**

**Kabuto : what? making a confession now?**

**Me: shush! now... I kind of... don't really want to update-**

**Kabuto : your other story? heh... thought so...**

**Me: oh you're so sure of yourself! shut the hell up and say the disclaimer!**

**Kabuto : O.o er... Rika doesn't own Naruto... if she did, she'd probably be in it... kissing her "future husband" or keep changing the story until she's been with each and every person she thinks is hot-**

**Me: (slaps Kabuto) so?! I can be indecisive if I want!**

**XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXxXXxxx**

"Sir, I await your orders."

"...You may head towards the leaf village now, make sure that he does this right."

"...Yes sir."

"Sasuke, where are we going?" Narumi asked, behind the fast-paced Uchiha.

Sasuke stopped and turned to her, "I'm going to the Hyuuga household, I'm informing Neji that you'll be staying with him." he said, hands in his pockets.

Narumi frowned, "a..ah... okay..." she said.

They headed to Neji's house silently, when Sasuke stepped up to the large gate, Narumi was shocked that this was where she would be staying, "th-here?!" she whispered.

Sasuke nodded, not looking at her, waiting for the gates to open for him.

The gates slowly did, and Sasuke walked in casually while Narumi trailed behind him nervously.

Sasuke, instead of heading to the front door, went around the house to the back, to where he heard knives clashing and fast movements.

There were two sparring partners, one with very long, dark-chololate brown hair. his clothes were lighter brown colors while his pants where a dark brown, cutting off just at his knee's, there was gauze spiralling up his legs, long white bandages.

He moved swiftly and gracefully, dodging the other persons attacks and landing a hit every two moves or so.

The other one was a girl, she had short purple hair and a heavy looking coat, both of their eyes were blank, pale orbs that seemed to follow the other person everywhere.

"Neji..." Sasuke called to one of the people.

Neji's eyes briefly scanned the two figures before he knocked the purple haired girl off of her balance and she fell onto her knee's.

"What is it, _Uchiha_..." Neji said his name in spite.

"Here's a gift for you, you can have her." he said sarcastically, "she's coming to your house after mine," he said.

Neji closed his eyes and crossed his arms, "... no." he said finally. "I'll have a room ready for her in about _three_ days." he said, challenging Sasuke's proposal.

"Fine with me." Sasuke said, not giving Neji the satisfaction of being irritated noticably.

"I thought so, now if you'll excuse me... Hinata?" he called to the purple-haired girl behind him.

"Y...yes..." she said, bowing to him even though he wasn't facing her.

"Lets go." Sasuke said to Narumi.

Narumi bowed quickly before starting at a small run and slowing her pace at Sasuke's side.

"Is that... the girl who has... amnesia?" Hinata asked Neji barely above a whisper.

Neji turned to Hinata and nodded once, "yes, it appears so."

Hinata looked towards the ground, "so she's staying here..."

* * *

There was silence, Sasuke could sense the upcoming question.

"Sasuke, wh-"

"We're going to get something to eat." he said.

silence...

"Okay..." she said quietly.

The sun was going down...

"...Or do you just want to go home?" he asked, looking at her for what seemed like the first time that day.

Narumi's face lit up, "No. lets go somewhere to eat." she said.

Sasuke nodded, they headed through the streets, lined with reddish highlights and orange blue skies above.

The streets seemed that much less visable, their features were gone- it seemed, or was it...

The road was the only thing that seemed to be there, besides the wooden fences that surrounded them.

_'I can't believe_ that I let Narumi just get kidnapped like that... I'm surprised she escaped...' Sasuke thought.

He stopped in his tracks while Narumi kept going, eyeing him curiously as she passed him. she glanced back at him once she was ahead.

Sasuke started walking again, slower, staying behind her, examining every last detail of every landscape, hopefully to pinpoint any stalker Narumi might have.

...Nothing...

"Sasuke...?" Narumi was facing Sasuke, now, Sasuke stopped again without hesitation.

"What is it?"

"I'm... not very hungry anymore..." she said.

Sasuke nodded and they headed back to Sasuke's house, the streetlights came on and the sun was barely visable, so they hurried.

The darkness was upon them, and they came up to Sasuke's house.

As Sasuke brought a key from his pocket, he could have swore that he heard someone call his name quietly.

Assuming that it was Narumi, he turned to her with a blank expression.

But Narumi had stepped to the side and was looking back at someone who was beside her.

...Sakura.

Sasuke lifted his head slightly, looking down at her as if she didn't matter.

"Sasuke, you're... still staying with Narumi?" she tried smiling but the mood was set to gloomy, making it slightly difficult.

Sasuke remained silent, opening the door that nobody noticed him unlock. he grabbed Narumi's arm, guiding her inside.

Hearing the door click, Sakura took it as a yes and walked away, feeling like she was stepped on, not really knowing what to say.

Narumi stood by the doorway, watching Sasuke as he started to walk up the stairs.

"Sasuke..." she called, he stopped to look at her.

He barely got a proper view of her teary face before she was at his side, eyes covered with golded strands.

"Don't you care about anyone, Sasuke?" she asked. "why are you so... rude?"

"I..." Sasuke felt the need to respond, the need to say something to... make her think that he...

Wait...

Why did he care what she thought?

What did he want?

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as they slowly trailed down Narumi and up her again.

... Oh...

The Uchiha turned on heel and walked up the stairs, face slightly reddened.

A blush?... _my..._

Well, considering other girls would have taken it differently and Narumi is _most_ definately different from most of the girls in Konoha, Narumi expected him to answer and was actually waiting for a reply...

...She decided that she would get him back for not answering her... later.

* * *

"Sasuke?" Narumi called to him from her spot by the window. "taking a bath?"

"Shower." he said.

"Me too?"

"No."

"okay."

"..."

"...Why?"

'She couldn't just leave it at that?' Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke sighed, "because, it'll be too cold for you."

Narumi made a weird face at him, "wha...? why are you taking a _cold_ shower that doesn't make any sense..."

He shook his head, "...It doesn't matter..." he said, going into the bathroom hastily.

* * *

**Okay, I know, crap way to end a chapter, but oh well.**

**Love it? hate it?**

**And I hope you understood the last part, if you didn't, I'de think that you're like Narumi...**

**review!**


	10. Sasuke! 7

**Yaay... another chapter up... and it might sound perverted at parts and such but really... there won't be any lemons or anything so...**

**well... maybe if I change the rating...**

**Kabuto: O.o you should really stop thinking like that... how old are you again?**

**Me: er... why do you have to know-WHO ARE YOU, MY MOM?!**

**Kabuto: ... I rest my case. Rika doesn't own Naruto... or me for that matter...**

**Me: wanna bet?**

**Kabuto: I... no.

* * *

**

"Sasuke... wake _up!" _Narumi called into his ear softly, hovering above him.

Sasuk groaned, turning over from underneth her.

"Jeeze what is with you..." she pouted.

...hm...

"Sasuke. fine. if you hate me so much, then I'll just go and..." she sniffed, getting off of him and diving to the floor.

Sasuke's eye twitched, "my god..." he rubbed his head, then turning it to the blonde girl who was laying down face-first in the floor.

"hmmh hnnh gheh..." she said, muffled.

"...What...?" Sasuke went to her side and pulled her head up gently.

"I'm hungry..." she said.

"Didn't you say that you already ate and that you were full...?"

"N...no-well yeah but..." her voice trailed, she got up and sat with her hands in her lap. "darn..."

Sasuke hesitated, getting up and offering a hand to her.

Narumi rubbed her eyes, and looked up at Sasuke from behind her hand.

Silence...

Narumi eventually took the hand he offered her and got up.

The twosome went into the bathroom and brushed their teeth, Narumi grabbed a brush from a table as she watched Sasuke leave the bathroom.

"Please?" she looked at him cutely, the brush in front of her face, her eyes peeking out from under it.

Sasuke sighed and waved for her to come over to him, she grinned and did so.

Seating herself on the bed with her legs crossed, she waited for Sauske to sit behind her, he did and dragged the soft, black bristles through her blonde hair.

Narumi waited for the perfect moment...

"Hyah!" she jumped up and did a flip over his head, landing behind him with the brush in her hands.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder with a sigh, as she started brushing his hair.

"Mwahaha..." she giggled.

Sasuke stood in one place until she was satisfied.

... wait for it...

"Grr you're supposed to be impatient or something..." she bit her lip.

Sasuke sighed again and shook his head, "yeah yeah, lets go outside."

"Yay!" she squealed, then quickly covering her mouth.

'I have to get him back...' she thought eagerly, clenching her fist in front of her chest. 'I can't give him the satisfaction of me being happy...' she growled inwardly.

* * *

"Icecream!_ thanks_ Sasuke!" Narumi swirled around happily, licking the cold substance in the cone.

'Gaah! w-wait...I'm supposed to be getting revenge for Sakura!' she thought to herself, remembering her current purpose.

...Thinking...

"Okay..." she looked over to the Uchiha who was watching her like a hawk.

"Hm... _he_ doesn't have any icecream..." she thought. Narumi then gasped, her eyes growing wide.

'He wants to make me fat! so no man will marry me!' she cursed inwardly, her tongue paused in the round, dripping mass of white as she stared Sasuke down, who was now looking at her in suspicion.

She hesitated, taking one last lick before chucking the object at Sasuke's head.

"Agh! wh-what was that for?!" Sasuke growled from a tree branch he had jumped onto.

Narumi glared at him accusingly.

"Very clever Sasuke... I won't give up that easily!"

"What? you _asked_ me for icecream, then when yours was gone, you took mine." he said, jumping down. "I didn't do anything to you."

"Suuure I did... Sasuke, are you going crazy?" her eyes narrowed.

"I'm not-.. fine... if you want to be that way... I don't care," he said, huffing and turning his head.

Hesitating, Narumi calmed herself, she still wanted iceream...

"Come here, peasent." she ordered with a grin.

Sasuke glared, "just because you found out that you're a princess... doesn't mean that you can order me around!" he growled.

"Yes it does." she grinned wider.

"..."

"... hehe..."

Sasuke sighed in defeat and obediantly walked over to her, crossing his arms.

"Stand still." she said, gently pushing him back onto the bench beside them.

"huh...?" Sasuke's face fell, watching her curiously as she sat next to him and grabbed his neck, turning his head towards her.

"Now, look DEEP into my eyes!" she commanded.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at this, but did as she said.

"Okay... you will... buy me... a neko-ear hat..." she said slowly.

...Nothing.

"Grah! you're supposed to be hypnotized."

"Hmm..." he stood up, siezing her wrist and pulling her towards him.

"Wh...what are you-"

"Hold still..." Sasuke brought his tongue to the corner of her mouth, cleaning off a small amount of smeared ice-cream that he spotted.

"Germs!" she squeaked, pulling away and diving to the ground.

Sasuke brought his hands and shoulders up in a shrug with a sigh, "...come on, lets go already." he said.

Narumi looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows, "yeah? go where?" she asked suspiciously.

"To go spar." he said.

"Fine with me." she said, crossing her arms.

* * *

"What are we doing this time?"

"Ninjutsu... and taijutsu..." he said. "lets just... do something normal." he said, shaking his head.

"Kay." she grinned, readying her knife.

Sasuke stared at her knife warily, "lets... get this over with..." he said, readying his own, bringing his eyes to hers.

After his last word, Narumi was gone and he had a somewhat hard time pinpointing her.

"How many clones are there...?" he muttered, eyes shifting suspiciously.

One clone jumped down beside Sasuke with two kunai, Sasuke blocked them and knocked the clone over as another clone appeared behind him.

Sasuke's eyes went red and he activated his Sharingon, "Shadow clone." he said, multplying himself, fending off against all the clones that suddenly started pouring down from branches.

Sasuke moved at inhuman speed, hitting every single clone expertly, causing them to dissapear in a puff of smoke.

Narumi dropped down herself, soon after. Sasuke turned to her and charged, kunai in hand.

Narumi went to the side, slashing Sasuke above the heel and jumping behind him again. "Take this!" she said, going at him with a kunai.

Sasuke turned to her quickly, meeting her knife with his own, the blades clashed, causing sparks to jump from the metals.

"Ugh..." Narumi was pushed back, smoke flying from her feet as the back of her head was met by a tree's rough surface.

"Oww..." she muttered, Sasuke took hold of both of her wrists and pinned them at her side. "What are you doing..." she grunted, as he dropped his kunai knives at his feet.

"Let go Sasuke..." Narumi growled, a hint of venom in her tone.

"Make me..." he growled back, whispering into her ear in a low voice.

"F-fine..." she fought against him, pushing back his arms with her bound ones.

Sasuke was finding an extream difficulty containing her. which scared him even more, the consideration of what kind of training she went through and what kind of strength she holds now...

Sasuke gave in, her arms stronger than his own.

Narumi grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and pinned him to the ground, hovering above him with an irritated face.

"Hmm..." she observed his reaction.

Sasuke didn't seem to be liking the position very much and you could see it clearly in his expression, "get off me..." he had a hard time lifting his arms.

"Make me." she grinned, sitting on his stomache, making her point clear.

A growl escaped Sasuke's lips, "stupid... girl..." he struggled to get out of her grip.

Narumi's haughty expression twisted into an irritated one, "what did you say?" her eyes narrowed and she leaned in by his face.

"You're... much worse than Naruto..." he said, stopping in his struggle to stare her in the eye.

Narumi let out a frustrated shrill growl, "shut up, Uchiha!!" she clutched the front of his shirt, her eyes growing red.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, 'What the...?' he thought, heart starting to race.

"I'd suggest not getting on my bad side, jack-ass." she dragged him up and swiftly brought a fist to his stomache with great strength.

Sasuke coughed up blood as his back roughly met a nearby tree.

"N...Narumi..." he covered his mouth, with a slight heave. 'She's... loosing control'

"I didn't tell you that you could say my name in such a familiar way!" she snarled, baring large fangs in her clenched teeth.

Sasuke whiped his lips with his sleeve once, "I get it now... somehow, you can bring out another chakra like Naruto could..." he said. "and it's triggered by your short temper." he said with a half-smile.

"Don't smirk at me!" she snapped.

'did... her voice change...' Sasuke thought. "I'm sorry." he said, standing upright, holding his stomache with one arm.

"S...sorry...?" she said.

"Just... turn back..." he said, approaching her.

"Stop!" she roared, as he grabbed her and brought the out-of-control girl into a tight embrace.

"No, _you_ stop." he said.

Tears pooled around Narumi's eyes and streamed down her cheeks, "I... d-don't..." she sniffed, clutching Sasuke's shirt tightly.

"I'm... sorry Sasuke..." she whined, crying into his firm chest.

Sasuke said nothing, making sure not to let her go, in risk of her changing back to demon-Narumi.

"No... like I said, _I'm_ sorry..." he said, resting his chin on her shoulder as she sobbed.

"I can't... I can't control it... she comes out even over little things..." she shook her head, face flushing a deep red.

Sasuke got a glimpse of her face, the lines on her cheeks were like open cuts, tinted a bluish color, more jagged. her eyes were red an narrow slits, but with the three dots... like Sharingon... plus the fangs...

...What _was _she?... she was like a...

... a monster...

* * *

**Whaaa! I hurt Sasuke!**

**Kabuto: (shakes head) my my... you really need to find something better to do than writing stories that nobody reads, then CRYING ABOUT THEM.**

**Me: But I can't heelp iiit! **

**Kabuto: (sigh) okay... reivew, you know how emotional she gets when she thinks that everyone hates her.**

**Me: but they do hate me!! I'm a horrable author and I should be executed... this chapter was too short...**

* * *


	11. Sasuke! 8

**

* * *

Me: okay... lets see how this goes okay? (well, _you'll_ be seeing, I already have the other chapters in mind... and depending on when I want to update... ah you get the point...)**

**Kabuto: What are you trying to say? you _actually_ looked ahead? I doubt it...**

**Me:...**

**Kabuto: (smirks)**

**Me:... Are you mocking me?**

**Kabuto: I'm doing that exactly, ahem- now then... Rika doesn't own Naruto.**

**Me: (grips a bat with nails, a spasticly twitching eye)**

**Kabuto: Wh...what? you're mad at me for being honest?**

****

Me: Oh, and I'm getting closer to reveal where Naruto is...

Kabuto: please don't tell me that Orochimaru kidnapped him for personal pleasures or something, its really likely of you.

Me: O.O G-grah! S-shut up, K-kabuto! (twitch)

Kabuto: are you sure you can hold still long enough to type this chapter? what a spaz...

Me: I'm not a spazz! (twitches)

* * *

Sasuke clutched the shoulders of a shaking girl, who's blonde head shook back and forth as if holding great restraint.

"G-get away from me..." she whimpered, both of her knuckles cracking as they clenched and unclenched themselves when she drew them from his shirt, a ripping noise coild be heard.

Sasuke obeyed and took a few steps back, noticing a large slit in his shirt as he stared down at where her clawed hands once were.

"I'm sorry... I'll..."

She paused, feeling something cold and small splash against the top of her head sharply. "Don't look at me." she held her breath.

"Narumi..." Sasuke lifted his hand slightly, but she shook her head again, and turned to him on heel, ready bound into full sprint.

...And he let her. Sasuke let Narumi run off as she pleased, not giving the proper concern he should be... Or was he...?

She left, Sasuke welcomed hard drops of what seemed like ice, to weigh the strands of his hair, leaving them clinging to his wet face. It dawned on Sasuke what he should probably be doing, as he stared after her in a path of rain.

"...Damn it..." he huffed irritably, letting a cringe grace his untouchable features. An unnoticable droplette of sweat rolling down of his cheekbone silently. He took off after her in the midst of a strengthening downpour that stung at his back, his head hanging.

It actually felt like he was running through a neverending hissing whitness with the occasional greyish figure.

"Narumi...?" his voice was deep, he didn't let it crack, he kept his cool regardless of the situation. Trying to seem calmed, regardless of the fact that his now-crimson eyes searched frantically with the Sharringon, he acted like he didn't care, regardless of his actual concern.

Sasuke continued on his hunt, quickening his pace. And ahead of him, another pace quickened as fast as his did.

"Narumi." he called, more sternly, eyebrows lowering as he squinted through the impossible drizzle. Impossible because there is absolutely NO way it could start raining this quickly.

...Were there even rainclouds anywhere near Konoha before they started sparring.

Sasuke froze, he was frozen in his tracks, something had stopped him, almost as controlling as Shikamaru's shadow-posession juutsu.

He craned his head, now frantic in the slightest, as he searched for what may have halted him, his instincts perhaps.

Head automatically turning downward, at the greyish figure that seemed to almost glow in the white blurr surrounding it. Sasuke made almost no hesitations to lean down and grip the figure gently, it was firmly soft... the figure was breathing shakey breaths... drawing them in sharply and letting them out in sobs.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in frustration as the figure failed to make realization of him being there.

Right... in front of it...

The figures blonde head shook, tiny fists pounding into the ground with rediculous strength that left dents, dents that were larger than they should be.

"Narumi..." Sasuke brought himself to his knee's reluctantly, restraint and temptation raging.

"D-don't llh...look..." the girl groaned, finding herself unable to finish, Sasuke leaned in closed to her and grabbed her by the shoulders to stop her shaking. And still, she held her head low, letting the rain hit the back of her head, her even through the tree's frail unbrellas of green, which were sheilding most of the water's force.

Regret slowly and mercilessly pounded itself into his chest with rusty nails, what he said... he meant something else...

Worse than Naruto... yeah, people said he had his own unique way of expressing himself...

"Worse" as in... better at making him hate her even more, for making him like her, Sasuke secretly wished that she would try to give a better attempt at pushing him away, by doing something that he would find unattractive, like being obsessed with him completely.

Sasuke was actually hesitant this time, he was hesitating to lift her chin up so she would-

"Look at me." he commanded, "open your eyes."

Narumi's eyes opened slowly, as if she was afraid to.

Sasuke couldn't even stop himself, staring down at the soaked blonde below him, staring up at him innocently with obvious fear of loosing control.

With a sigh, Sasuke stood up, taking Narumi's hand with him, "Come on, you're not going to stay out here in the rain all day, are you?" he said, turning his head to hide a blush.

Narumi stood, having been drawn to her knee's and foced to look up at Sasuke.

"I... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have r-run...off-"

"Good, you better be." Sasuke said, lifting his head even higher, looking at her from the corner of his eye with a smirk, "I've been looking for you, longer than I should have been, and plus, you're supposed to be at the Hyuuga household, you have to be presentable." he said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

A smile tugged at Narumi's lips, "I...I'm..." She bit her lip, tears swelling up in her eyes.

"You can thank me later." he stated, dragging her upward and to her feet. Sasuke turned around and started walking, hearing her quickened footsteps behind him.

* * *

"Damn him!" the cloaked man hissed.

"Are you alright, sir?" The other one mused, kneeling at his side.

"Do I look alright to you?" he bared teeth, clenching his fists. The kneeling man gave a half smile, barely chuckling.

"Well I suppose not." he said in a thoughtful tone, there was a pause after he stopped in mid-speech, except for the heavy breathing of the cloaked man who stood above the other. "What do you wish to do, my lord?" he finally asked.

The standing cloaked man laughed roughly, "heheh... He thinks that I've died... but with my current information on the girl's importance... and also my posession of it... gives me the upper hand in retrieving what has escaped me twice already."

"You mean the girl?

"Who else, you idiot?" he snapped, before pausing again, "...That Uchiha decided that he was too good for the power I offered him... and then stole my second resort... which actually ended up to be even greater of a subject than he was... He WILL pay..."

"Well, sir, how do you intend on achieving this?"

"How do you think? I'm not spelling everything out for you..."

The cloaked man hesitated, "you don't mean... we're not going to kill another princess are we?"

The other man chuckled, "Why no..." he said.

OOoOOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOOOOoOooOOoOOoOOoOOooooooo

**Oh... Do you hate me for ending it there?**

**Kabuto: who the hell were they supposed to be?**

**Me: Smartass... can't YOU of all people figure it out? I'm sure everyone caught on, it wasn't supposed to be any sort of difficult at all.**

**Kabuto: Uh huh... actually... I think I know.**

**Me: Sheesh... **

**Kabuto: review please...( huff)...**


	12. Sasuke! 9

**Miss me? heheh.**

**Kabuto: you're such a bitch...**

**Me: wh-what? why is that?**

**Kabuto: I have been tied to this chair for MONTHS! waiting for YOU!**

**Me: Err... I'm sorry...?**

**Kabuto: UNTIE ME!**

**Me: hmm... no, I don't really feel up to it... so... let us update instead of wasting our time with Kabuto.**

**Kabuto: RIKA!! **

**Me: I haven't even been on the computer. Sorry for not updating without warning, really, ;;**

* * *

Narumi stirred in her position under the thin sheets, the cool surface graced her petite figure, the block of sun from the window had a calming affect on the room.

"Narumi..." someone's deep but kind-sounding voice penetrated the bubble around her entranced thoughts.

A soft moan and a yawn responded, "yeah Sasuke?" she rubbed her eyes, sitting upright now, with her tousled hair still down her back.

The boy stiffeded, not exactly expecting a response, "I ah... wh..." he flushed slightly, "I didn't mean to wake you..."

Narumi yawned again, "no... you didn't wh... wake me..." she said between large breaths.

Shrugging, Sasuke stood up from his position on a chair beside the bed, "Yeah..." his eyes shifted to the side, not making exact eye contact.

Narumi swung her feet over the side of the bed and stretched, "well, where are we going today?"

"I..."

"Whats wrong?"

"Not much longer... and you'll be gone." he said.

A rush of silence swept over them, but it was quickly lulled by the still-calm aura that lingered.

"Well," Narumi said, breaking the silence quickly, "Lets go with whatever I want then... you make breakfast while I shower?" she said with a grin, lacing her fingers and holding them to her lips.

Sasuke sighed, "...so what. do. you. _want_?" he asked, spacing out the words, hands shoved in his pockets and a blush very edivent, he was also sure not to look at her directly.

Narumi grinned, "whatever you want?" she suggested.

Sasuke shrugged and headed for the door, Narumi watched as he exited, he had already showered and everything...

After he was gone, Narumi dove back to the bed, she giggled and hugged her pillow to her. "how strange..." she mumbled, "I can feel my other side still... but she's not in very much of an effect... is she?"

* * *

Sasuke greeted Narumi at the bottom of the stairs with a tray of riceballs.

"Hey, thanks Sasuke!" she grinned widely and grabbed one freely as she skipped passed him, then spinning back around once his back was to her.

Sasuke stood there unmovingly, waiting for her to act. "...finished?" he tilted his head towards the ground, closing his eyes.

Narumi stood there for a moment, finishing it off quickly, "yep." she said, swallowing."Lets go take a walk." she said. Sasuke nodded in agreement without looking at her.

"Sure."

* * *

After a few minutes of walking down the fenced-in walkways, it started getting cloudier.

"Hey Sasuke...?" Narumi started, "Okiru..." she repeated the name that graced her thoughts many times during the walk, Sasuke flinched at the mention of his name, a hint of jealousy aroused.

"What about him?"

"Suppose he... did come here for me." she said, "what would you do?"

Sasuke paused, thinking about it, "I... wouldn't let him take you anywhere you won't want to go... unless you _would_ willingly go with him anywhere." he said.

Narumi's face fell, she became silent and stared at the ground as they walked, "I'm supposed to be this mistress of Sithrine... what would there be for me there? I'de have no memory of any of it and my people would fear me because of my power..." she squinted at the ground, trying to understand her own thoughts. "And what would I do? I have no experience as a ruler, Sasuke..."

Sasuke stiffened, "You're not considering it, are you?"

"...No. But if I was taken back..."

"Do you think that you're going to be taken back?"

Narumi became silent again, "It feels... off, somehow." she tried to describe it, "It's as if i'm being watched... as if something's going to happen."

Sasuke grumbled, this was irritating... he didn't know how he was supposed to answer... And were her things packed up? so she could... leave...?

"Where are we going?" Sasuke sudenly asked, realizing that she had been leading the way the entire time.

"Neji's house." she grinned without looking as Sasuke. "I want to say hi before I move in." she said.

"Fine by me..." Sasuke said, looking to the ground as he trailed after her casually.

He noticed that Narumi had memorized the paths easily, she was quite comfortable with the village.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Narumi and Sasuke rounded the house on the wooden walkways.

"Hey, you guys sure spar a lot don't you?" Narumi grinned at Hinata and Neji who were holding kunai and panting slightly.

Sasuke stood behind Narumi casually, trying to look like he didn't care. He turned his head in defiance and put his hands in his pockets.

"So, you've grown tired of her eh?" Neji asked Sasuke mockingly, a smirk forming.

Sasuke glared at Neji with irritation. "Shut up, Hyuuga."

Neji frowned, and turned to Narumi, "So, are your things ready?"

"Well... yeah." Narumi said hesitantly. "I wanted to know when you wanted me to... come over... um..."

"Today, obviously. Right now. I'll come with you and get your things." Neji replied sharply.

Looking up with realization, Sasuke cleared his throat, "well.. actually I was going to go with her, I'll get her things ready."

"If you say so." Neji shrugged, "I have better things to do." he turned from Sasuke and Narumi and nodded to Hinata, who then nodded in response and charged at Neji with a small battle cry, their kunai clashed and Sakuke motioned for Narumi to follow him with a jerk of his head.

Narumi tagged alongside Sasuke and they headed back to the house. The walk there was pretty quiet for the most part, Narumi barely attempted at making a conversation, and Sasuke simply awaited for her to... but he got nothing.

Staring upward into the grey skies, Sasuke let his shoulders relax and his eyes slowly close...

"Sasuke!" Narumi suddenly shouted, snapping him from his trance.

"Huh?" he looked over to her sleepily.

"We'd better hurry, it's gonna rain soon I know it." She nodded eagerly and balled up her fists, raising them up by her ribcage.

Not answering, Sasuke simply looked at her and away again. He closed his eyes again as a drop slid down his cheek.

There was silence until one by one, the little white drops emptied from the sky.

_'Weather definately changes quickly...' _Sasuke thought boredly, before stopping in his tracks and looking over to Narumi, who kept walking regardless of him.

The whole time, he had been confused about something though. Something had been bothering him. Narumi was right there, and the entire time he had acted as if he didn't care. But why should he? he didn't have a reason to, so there was nothing to make him enthused about liking... loving... a person like that. And how could he? It had only been, well... it seemed like... just a few days that she was with him.

The white shower that had fallen upon the grounds was growing heavier, the dewy scent filled Sasuke's nose and he watched as Narumi turned to face him from a few steps ahead.

"Narumi..." He said, gazing straight at her.

...Nothing, she stared back blankly, and the rest of the world became a showering, white blurr around them. And taking the lack of response as a 'what', Sasuke walked a few steps forward and siezed her wrist from her side, pulling her towards him. Once she was right in front of him, staring up with confusion, dripping with water and still under the dounpour, Sasuke looked down into her light blue orbs, as if he was searching for something.

"...Sasuke?" Narumi asked with a hint of impatience.

"Mind if I try something?" he asked, his eyes narrowed as he looked down at her.

"Umm... well that depends on how long this is going to take." she said somewhat sarcastically.

"As long as you want." Sasuke replied. He let go of her wrist and put his hands on her shoulders, pulling her in as he leaned forward and brought their faces close together, he stopped before doing anything, to examine her expression. Narumi's eyes had widened and her mouth had opened slightly, she was frozen in place as Sasuke stared into her round, sky-capturing eyes with his colder ones.

"B-but..." Narumi swallowed, letting the boy grip her shoulders.

Sasuke brought one of his hands up to her face and put her chin in his palm, he brushed his thumb over her lower lip softly. Narumi jumped at the contact and was struck speechless.

Sasuke's heart raced, for the first time he actually felt as if he was...

"Mhh..." Narumi pulled away from him and took a step back, her face was glowing with a light red. "I-I should ah.. get my things." she said. She bowed to him and took off towards the house.

Silence... except for the distant hissing that echoed around him. He watched her... dissapear into the nothingness that the hissing brought.

And then he realized what had just happened.

He had almost kissed her. She had run away.

He was blushing wildly with embarassment.

He. the great Uchiha. Was embarrased.

And this wasn't a dream.

This was real, and there really was, for once, another person who just might feel the same way.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Okay, I updated as soon as I started using the computer again. I'm sorry to say that I've been on this Naru-depression thing. And hey, I guess I just might have a life now. I just needed someone to make me think that before I rid myslf of writers block. Before... I didn't know how. That's why I updated so slowly. I should be updating more often now, so see ya for now!**


	13. Neji! 1

**See? told ya I'd update! xD**

**Kabuto: I'm officially not your muse anymore.**

**Me: Umm... well, actually, according to my laws of myself that I, in fact, created... your soul belongs to me.**

**Kabuto: I already devoted myself to lord Orochimaru.**

**Me: Oh no, actually, He traded you for a sundae, I treated us to icecream and we discussed your... value. He said that he would give you up for free but he didn't have anyone to make him sandwitches and... yeah. Poor guy, his only male servant doesn't know how to feed him.**

**Kabuto:... that kind of hurts... **

**Me: your welcome.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Breathing heavily, the brunette boy closed his eyes tightly, "G..gahh..." he coughed, blood dripping from his mouth.

"So, now are you prepared to talk now?"

"I'll never tell you anything, scum..." Naruto growled in a low voice.

"Foul vermin!" the man hissed, raising a hand to him, "I would kill you if I didn't need you later." he sput.

"...Chk...ah..." he panted, spewing more thick, crimson liquid, "I won't tell you anything."

The man chuckled darkly, "You might want to though." he said, "Hahaha... when we perfect the mind extraction jutsu... we'll know exactly what we want to about it, and it's a lot more painful than just telling us."

"I preffer to loyally take pain than to avert it for shame."

"Hmm... are you trying to sound noble?"

"Maybe I am."

"...Do as you wish, I'll get what I want, regardless of what you do."

"...Just try me."

"Oh I will."

**XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxxXXXXX**

Narumi walked ahead of Sasuke, she clung to a large Orange bag, it slung over her shoulder while she held the strap. Sasuke was confused about what he had almost done. He huffed and slid a hand down his forehead.

... Narumi paused in her tracks, a deviant grin grew on her face and her head slowly turned to the Uchiha. Sasuke gave her a suspicious glance . She turned to him with the grin still evident.

She took her bag off and dropped it onto the ground with a thump.

Sasuke stopped when in front of her and looked down at her bag, up at her again. He hesitated, waiting for her to pick it up. "I'm not going to... huh?"

Narumi raised her arm and held up two fingers in a peace sign, Sasuke looked at her oddly as she spoke. "I'm hungry" she stated with a grin.

Sasuke quirked one eyebrow, "...Yeah?"

"See ya." she snickered and jumped off to where he couldn't get her. Sasuke was-for once, caught off-guard. He froze for a moment before realizing that Narumi, the 'princess' who he was supposed to be KEEPING from escaping, was ESCAPING.

"**Damnit **Narumi!!" He cursed before jumping off after her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Lady hokage." One of the ninja had spoken up as the two appeared before her desk.

"Yeah? What is it now?" she spun her chair around and faced them.

"I've gathered reports on what you had asked."

"Oh, good... Well?"

"The body that was found-that our jonin had confirmed had an aura similar to orochimaru's... was a sound ninja's."

"Well that's not good, is it...?" she clenched her teeth, "It means that my suspicions are probably correct... Orochimaru is probably planning on some use for Narumi. I guess the ONE ninja won't be enough if they get her to transform and track Orochimaru back to his fortress."

"But how will we stop her? If she actually FULLY transforms... then we won't be able to stop her!"

"We'll be able to at least attempt at keeping her from transforming though, and if she does... there would have to be someone to try and MAKE her, one of Orochimaru's followers, no doubt." Tsunade turned around and thought, as the two nin were rising from their kneeling position. "So we'll catch the person trying to do so... everyone be on your guard... remember, if Orochimaru DOES actually get his hands on her, then it could cause a lot of anguish for this village."

"Are you saying that... like Kyuubi, she..."

"Yeah..." she faced them again, "she could destroy us, if Orochimaru contains her correctly. But luckily, she hasn't come that close to fully transforming, so therefore... she won't hunt down Orochimaru. Remember what her mentor had said?"

**Flashback**

_"The reason I'm saying this..." she old man said to tsunade, "Is because every time she's gotten really close to transforming into her all-demon state... she keeps muttering this nonsense about some 'Naruto' character and she tries to run off... and, her transformation is what caused us to loose hold of her the first time... please... please don't allow her to be lost to him. He'll complete the merge with Naruto and then she'll be unstoppable once under his control."_

_Tsunade nodded, "Yes... I'll keep her with a few genin or chunin for now, she's quite stable compared to what she could be."_

_"Thank you" he bowed to her, leaving the office._

**End flashback**

Shizune and the nin nodded.

"So... keep a close eye on her, if I put actual Jonin to the task of watching over her... to keep her under control... it might get suspicious, lets keep a low profile, got it?"

"Ma'm." the two nin agreed, jumping off in unison.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Orochimaru twisted a lock of hair between two fingers, then let his hand fall by his side.

"...Kabuto?" he called towards the door.

The platinum blonde walked in, nodding to him, "Yes sir, the preparations are almost ready."

"Very good, make sure that our little Kyuubi is contained as well, untill we bring back my little creation. Then... lete get him as angry as possible." He said with an evil laugh. (that evil orochimaru laugh that says 'haha I just killed you!'... yeah... THAT evil laugh...)

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Okay, for some freaky reason I got... obsessed with FreakyAnimeGal456's stories all over again...

Sorry I didn't find time between my... line-scanning-sessions... to update.

... Orochimaru sounded a little gay didn't he?... twisting his hair like a little girl...

umm... nevermind, review!


	14. Neji! 2

**I'm just going to start. Was the last chapter confusing...? sooorry. And I really DO hope to keep updating-- Freaky's stories are so damn interesting!**

**Now then...**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shikamaru lounged in the soft, thick grass, arms crossed behind his head as he gazed at the wispy clouds through half-lidded eyes.

He sighed... what a beautiful silence--

"Augh!" he heaved, sitting up straight as he stared into the eyes of a hyperactive blonde.

"OOoy! Shikamaruuu-chan!!" Narumi waved to him happily, sitting on his stomache.

Shikamaru stared for a moment, "...what?" he asked, hearing nothing but mischievious giggles from the girl.

There was a pause, Narumi looked over to where Sasuke should be coming from any moment now...

The girl suddenly grabbed Shikamaru's hands, she glanced up again before guiding them to where it would look like he was about to... before Shikamaru knew what she was doing, she flipped them over so that he was on top of her.

...Sasuke!

Narumi innocently glanced up at the Uchiha, who burned holes in the Back of Shikamaru's head.

Shikamaru froze, knowing who was behind them. When his head slowly turned to the Uchiha, he met his death glare as Narumi dissapeared.

Sasuke cracked his knuckles and the lazy genin's eyes widened, he backed up some.

"S-Sasuke- I wasn't ahh... heh... heh..." He was on his feet in half of a second and out of sight as well as Narumi, Sasuke followed Shikamaru with wicked thoughts.

Narumi's plan was going well so far... now all she had to do was...

"Hey, can I have a moment?" someone had caught her by the arm, Sasuke! she thought. It was the voice of a young man.

"...Yeah...?" Narumi hesitated, blushing at the beautiful face of his. 'not Sasuke...' she thought.

"I would like to treat you to some lunch... what do you say?" he asked with a friendly smile. The man had long, silver hair and he had narrow but happy-looking eyes that smiled like kakashi's. He was dressed in a fancy, silk kimono, mostly blue with yellow and a few spots of red. His voice was clear and light-hearted, he spoke in somewhat of a hushed manner.

Narumi hesitated, "Y... Yeah!!" a giant grin formed on her face, "You bet!" she bounced on her heels when he released her.

"Alright." he said , "let us go?" he held out his arm to her and the happy girl took it.

"Yeah!" she giggled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke cursed under his breath, and scanned the area, WHERE WAS SHE?!

He sat down on the curb of a rooftop and rested his cheek in his palm, still searching for her. "where IS she...?" Sasuke asked himself quietly.

"So I seen that you've lost who you were supposed to be watching over." Kakashi said from behind.

Sasuke Jumped a little, when did he get there?

"Kakash I..." Sasuke got up and faced the copycat Nin.

"No need for excuses, lets just find her before someone else does..." he said, frowning under his mask.

Sasuke nodded and followed Kakashi off into the streets.

"Sasuke." Kakashi said after a while.

Sasuke hesitated, "... yeah?"

"...Did you happen to realize anything strange about Narumi?"

"Well... kind of." he said. 'What ISN'T weird about her...' he muttered.

"Well... I think it's time I told you, before it's too late." he said normally, sighing.

Sasuke's eyes lit up a bit, and he looked over to the silver-haired jonin. "Yeah?"

The two landed and Kakashi said nothing, he looked at the ground, "she... the girl... mentioned Okiru... am I correct?" he looked up at Sasuke.

Sasuke stared and nodded, "she did, a few times."

"Well... Okiru... the man she was supposed to marry..."He said with no difficulty.

Sasuke froze, "... m...marry?" he asked with a shocked expression.

Kakashi sighed, "well, this is why we wanted to not tell you..." Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his head and looking up to the clouds.

"What?? what was it?" Sasuke asked firmly, a little on-edge.

"Well... the truth is..."

"AAAAHHH!!" a shrill voice sounded, and the two looked over to where it came from.

"Narumi!" Sasuke said, before immediately jumping off into the direction of the sound.

"Sasuke, wait!" Kakashi ordered, Sasuke disobeyed and kept going towards where he heard her scream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narumi growled, in a fighting stance on all fours, she had followed him into the woods in anger after he had challenged her.

"Come on..." the man teased, "is that really all you got?"

"Bastard!" she said in a shrill, screaming voice. She lunged at him and he dogded, drawing his sword and skillfully blocking every move that was dealt to him.

Narumi's claws were brought out and she swiped at him at rediculously rapid speed. The silver-haired man swiftly moved to the side and struck her in the back with the bottom-end of the sword.

"Well, this is going to be easier than I thought..." he said with humor, watching her fall lifeless before him.

"Narumi...!" Sasuke said, coming running from where the village was. Kakashi followed cautiously behind him.

"You're too late, you know." He smiled up at the boy who perched on a tree branch. "I've already got her in my hands... so there will be no need to transform her." he said with a taunting laugh, he slipped something into his pocket swiftly, the motion going unnoticed.

"Give her...back!" Sasuke roared, lunging at the man with a kunai in both of his hands. The man calmly got into a fighting stance, holding his sword diagnally in front of himself.

"Sasuke." Kakashi called to him strictly, Sasuke didn't listen and got blown away without even seeing the man move his blade.

"Wh...who is that?" he asked with irritation.

"I was trying to tell you..." Kakashi landed beside Sasuke and held him steady, "that man is Okiru Shintake."

"Th... Naru...mi's..." Sasuke's eyes got larger.

"Yes, it would seem that he's come to take her by force."

Pausing, Sasuke's expression twisted into a wicked glare, "I'll... I'LL KILL YOU!!" he broke free of Kakashi's hold on his arm and charged at the silver-haired man in rage.

Okiru looked up to Sasuke who was in mid-air and swiftly moved behind him, Sasuke landed and turned on heel to meet the blade with his own. They clashed for a while, Sasuke muttering obscene words while Okiru used evasive tactics.

Sasuke was pushed back and he braced himseld against a tree while blocking swipes from the long blade weilded by Okiru.

"Give up, kid." Okiru sput finally, as Sasuke was pushed back again.

An angry battlecry once again escaped Sasuke's lips and he charged at the man. When the two metals met, Sasuke sput "Why don't YOU give up, Narumi wants to stay here in the village hidden in the leaf."

"Wrong." Okiru had blown back Sasuke once again, and the Uchiha kept coming. "She already had decided that we were to get married." he said cheerfully.

Huffing, Sasuke jumped up into a tree branch, making shadow clones to surround him.

"She wouldn't marry you." He scoffed.

"On the contrary..." Okiru followed Sasuke up to his spot in the tree, appearing behind him and immediately pinpointing him amongst the clones. "She said she would just love to be taken away by someone as good-looking as me." he said, catching Sasuke off-guard and sticking him with his sword in the shoulder.

Sasuke grunted, falling to the ground-- blood starting to pool around him, Meanwhile, Kakashi had gotten lady Tsunade on short notice.

The copy-cat nin and Tsunade rushed in, watching Sasuke fall off of his branch.

"S...Sasuke..." Narumi muttered, heaving. She pushed herself up from her spot on the ground.

"Hmm?" Okiru hummed delightfully. "Oh, you're awake, dear." he sung, gracefully floating over to her.

Narumi rose, stretching out her arms and taking one look at Sasuke. Tsunade and Kakashi were starting to get in closer to watch, not wanting to take the battle from Narumi unless nesessary.

"Come on, dear, lets leave these fools."

Warily looking from Sasuke and up to Okiru, Narumi thought for a moment.

She hesitated, "...alright, _dear."_ Narumi emphasized, turning to Okiru and taking his arm. The moment they turned around, Narumi flipped him up into the air and punched him square in the jaw and into a nearby tree.

"D...damn woman!" he breathed, holding his face with one hand, and his sword with the other.

Tsunade smirked, sitting with Kakashi in the bushed as the samurai rose once more, drawing his blade. Kakashi attempted to go forward and Tsunade held him back, "But... my lady-"

"Just watch, she can handle him." she said. "I'll stop it if she gets too close to transforming... then there will be NO keeping her from going to Orochimaru."

Kakashi hesitated, "Why not now then? why risk that?"

"... Pride. She wants to kill him personally." Tsunade said, her eyes hidded from under her hair.

Kakashi paused, looking at the fifth hokage with admiration, "...I see." he said, falling back a bit by her side to watch the battle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: did that seem like a cliffy...?**

**Kabuto:... OH NO! she remembered that I was her muse!**

**Me: damn straight. Now... (claps hands) gimme a massage or something.**

**Kabuto: ... I'll hit your vital pressure points and escape.**

**Me: I wouldn't do that if I were you. You belong to me, you're my bitch.**

**(okay, not literally, I don't own any of Naruto's characters or plots, but I ALREADY did the disclaimer! I don't have to do it in EVERY chapter if I want to make Kabuto my personal servant right?"**

**Kabuto: (sobs) Orochimaru-kuuunnn!! **

**Orochimaru: Bitch, make me a sandwitch.**

**me: REVIEW! I'll update if you guys review! (it'll convince me that I have a purpose in actually typing this... --)**


	15. neji! 3

**Me : Okay! this may have seemed confusing for a bit but the plot I had was kind of hard to put together, at the first part, it was planned out but I thought that I was doing it wrong, but I looked it over - what I had already typed- and it turns out that I DID do it right, luckily I don't have to re-type it! xD**

**I'm going to just hurry up and type this chapter so I can read something...**

**Kabuto : (glares) you've been reading fanfictions about me and Orochimaru haven't you?**

**Me: Ahh... (pauses)... do the disclaimer. **

**Kabuto : which means...yes, then. Rika doesn't own Naruto: it's characters or plot.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"That's NOT good enough!" Tsunade slammed her fist down on her desk, cracking it, the jonin back up nervously, getting away from the angered hokage.

"B-but lady tsunade, that's all that we've gathered." One spoke up, the blonde's eyes shot to him like daggers.

"Look harder." she ordered, "if you can't find him then it's likely that he's hiding out inside of the village, waiting for another opportunity to capture Narumi. And if you can't find him, we're going to have to put Narumi under stronger protection, it's likely that the man's working with Orochimaru."

Kakashi looked to the other man standing next to him with uncertainty, they all faced the hokage and nodded, "understood." they said in unison, and dissapeared.

Tsunade's eyes fixated on Kakashi, the one man left. He walked up to her desk and put his hands in his back pockets.

"Yes?"

"I'm still unsure..." he said, "why would Orochimaru send all of these kidnappers to obtain Narumi?" he asked. "Isn't that kind of a bold move?"

Tsunade laced her fingers and looked up at Kakashi, "well, it's probably to put us on our guard." she said, "it's almost as if he WANTS us to be looking for someone."

Kakashi shifted, "well... why, do you think?" he wondered aloud.

"He might want us distracted so we overlook something."

"Or is that what he wants us to think?"

Tsunade paused, "Yes, it's likely that he may have planned that far because he knows what I would assume... so there's really no way to know for sure."

Kakashi nodded, "yeah, I suppose you're right. But... i'm concerned for Narumi, as well as what Orochimaru could use her for."

Tsunade looked down, "... She'll attempt to hunt down Orochimaru when she's fully transformed, we haven't recovered why yet... but if we do find out, we have to reverse it... and prevent her from turning into the demon altogether."

Kakashi stretched his arms above his head, "I suppose you're right." he said before pausing, remembering what he wanted to say. "...Sasuke... AND Neji, huh...?" he questioned.

Tsunade smirked, a little amused by the thought, "yeah..."

"...Do they know yet?"

"...Inform them. That is your mission for right now, Kakashi."

"Hai." he agreed, dissapearing from the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke escorted a irritated Narumi towards the Hyuuga household, "You really should be more careful, Narumi, if you wre hungry you should have let ME take you out to get something!" he said, just as irritated as she was.

Narumi grumbled, "I almost HAD HIM!!" she growled, "He was about to die at my hands and he just escapes like the coward he is!"

Sasuke shook his head, "Narumi, you have to be CAREFUL, it doesn't matter, he could have kidnapped you!"

"No, Sasuke I was doing just fine until you guys showed up!"

"You passed out!" Sasuke stopped, looking into the girl's eyes.

"So? I still could have taken him!" Narumi stopped walking too, looking up into Sasuke's onyx orbs.

"No you couldn't have!"

"Yes I could have!"

"No!"

"Yes!" she leaned in closer as they argued.

"Narumi that was reckless...!" Sasuk said, out of breath.

"Why do you care?" she asked, leaning in closer again, they were about three inches apart.

"Because I...!... I..." Sasuke stopped and his eyes widened, he glanced away hesitantly.

"You what, Sasuke?" Narumi's eyes blazed holes in his, eyes narrowing.

"Sorry to... interrupt but..." A voice sounded but behind them.

"Kakashi!" Narumi's angered expression immediately twisted into an ecstatic grin and she jumped on the jonin to hug him.

Kakashi fell back a bit but he caught his balance as the hyperactive blonde clung to him, her legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his shoulders.

"Um... yeah..." Kakashi laughed nervously, he grabbed Narumi and set her on the ground after prying her off of him. "I have a message for you and Neji, Sasuke." Kakashi looked over to the Uchiha who sudden;y became interested, "from the hokage." he said.

"The hokage?" he asked with curiosity.

"Yes, I plan on telling you two together, so lets get on our way to the Hyuuga household."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"WHAT?!" Sasuke almost roared, jumping back and glancing at the wide-eyed brunette nin.

"You... are not serious...?" Neji assumed hopefully.

Kakashi chuckled, turning towards the door and nodding, "I'm serious. Sasuke, pack your things and be here within ten minutes."

"Yaaay!" Narumi jumped up from her cross-legged position on the floor, "Sasuke's staying with me again!" she grinned, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's neck happily.

Sasuke tensed, blushing, "U-uh... y-yeah..."

"What, nervous of staying here?" Neji looked over to him with a glare.

Returning the stare, Sasuke's flushed face paled to it's normal color again. "Not a chance," Sasuke taunted, "I'll see you in ten minutes." he said, smirking and dissapearing.

Narumi's arms fell to her side and she looked at Neji, "So...?" she asked, "where do I sleep?"

Risiong from his own seated position, he looked over at the blonde, "Follow me." he said, waving for her to follow him down a hallway.

Narumi skipped after him and Kakashi walked out of the room.

After a few minutes of silence and walking, Narumi looked to Neji who walked ahead of her, "Hey, Neji-chan!"

"Chan...?" Neji mumbled, "...Yes?" he turned to face her.

"Where is Sasuke sleeping...?" she asked.

"Well..." Neji started, he thought for a moment, _'...If I had it MY way, it WOULD be just you and me in the room we're staying in while Sasuke sleeps on the floor... in the basement...'_

"He's... staying in the same room as you and I." he said.

"You're staying with me too?" Narumi asked, eyes lit up.

Neji hesitated, "...Yes." he answered, turning around to start walking again.

"...Do ya know whyyy?" she asked curiously.

He didn't answer at first, "well... the hokage ordered that we keep a close eye on you."

"Because I try to escape a lot?" she asked, recalling the numerous times.

"...It's likely." he said.

There was a pause as Narumi thought again.

"Neji-chaaan."

Neji glanced over his shoulder and made a small noise of replience.

"Why don't you get along with Sasukeee?" she asked.

Eye twitching once, Neji remained patient with her, "I have my own reasons" he answered simply.

"Tell me!" she said, a grin forming.

"I am not obliged to do so." Neji replied simply.

"Why? please?" She begged. Neji huffed, abruptly turning around to face the blonde. Narumi stopped dead in her tracks as Neji grabbed her chin and made her look up at him.

"Stop asking so many questions, I choose what I do and don't tell you, understood?" He said sternly, eyes narrowing as he stared down at her.

Narumi blinked, "fine, geeze." she shrugged, pushing his hand from her chin and walking passed him.

When she got about two feet in front of him, she turned to face him, "where to?" she asked, eyes still bright.

Neji mentally ripped his hair out, she was becoming frustrating! she just interrogated him then just acts like nothing happened.

He inhaled and exhaled his irritation, ridding himself of it. "This..." he pointed, rubbing the bridge of his nose and walking passed Narumi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Me: grahh... i'm really sorry that it turned out so short... I'll do a longer one next time.**

**Kabuto: yeah, so you can read your little--**

**Me: (bitchslaps kabuto) shut up.**

**Kabuto: ...**

**Me: (grins)**

**Kabuto: YOU'RE the girl here, shouldn't this be the other way around--**

**Me: WHAT?! are you saying that girls are meant to be...??**

**Kabuto: I-u-uhh... no! **

**Me:... review or Kabuto DIES.**


	16. Neji! 4

**Me: okAY! I'm ready-to-go!**

**Kabuto: why are you so damn happy? your readers hate you.**

**Me:... ANYway! It's actually kind of weird, a lot of the readers have noticed Tsunade's 'lack of concern' for Naruto, and I realize that I should probably add him more.**

**Kabuto: Umm... yeah, you probably forgot ALL about Naruto.**

**Me: Wh-what?! I did not, Kabuto! I just wanted to push the conclusion furthur away to keep people confuzzled...**

**Kabuto: And what would the conclusion be?**

**Me: wait until I'm DONE! now do the disclaimer! dun spoil it.**

**Kabuto: Rika does not own Naruto: it's characters or plots... nor does she own ME for that matter...**

**Me: Kabuto...?(cough) yes I (cough cough) do. Now, read on!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Orochimaru stood silent in his chair while an angry-looking man with long, silver hair stormed through the doors. Orochimaru was hidded in the shadows of the lair.

"Orochimaru!" he roared, stopping in front of him, restraining his fury.

"Hmm? Oh... Okiru you're back." he said in a toying voice, "you look winded, is something wrong?" he mused.

"You knew!" he stomped, "you knew about her strength and you didn't even mention it!"

"I'll take that..." Kabuto muttered, swiftly taking the vile in Okiru's pocket and taking a step away from the hostile man.

"What? why of course I did. I told you about what she was capable of, remember?" Orochimaru shifted, pretending to be concerned. "and you _should know_ anyway, I think you've had more than enough warning.

Okiru growled again, "Lies!" He started to lunge forward and he was caught by the neck by the medical nin who was watching from the sides, Kabuto held a kunai to his neck and whispered in his ear threateningly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said. "Lord Orochimaru still isn't pleased with you allowing her to escape in the first place."

"Yes, Okiru." the snake hissed, "remember that it _was _you that practically pushed her out of the door."

Okiru was almost struck speechless, "I... No! I merely-"

"Don't. Test. Me." Orochimaru snapped, interrupting him.

Okiru swallowed, tensing from his words, "yes sir."

A wide smile stretched acrossed the sannin's features, he chuckled at his fear. "very good." he purred.

"Do you wish for me to kill him?" Kabuto suggested.

Orochimaru mused for a moment, thinking it over, "... no, not yet." he said, "I'd like to still use him."

Shifting uncomfortably, Okiru found the blade pressed to his skin, drawing a thin line of blood. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Release him." Orochimaru ordered, Kabuto let his arms return to his sides, kunai already put away.

"Now then..." he continued, "I'd like you to do something more, you're to draw out Narumi to Kabuto and I once we get to the village." he said.

"B-but... sir! I won't be able to--"

"Silence." Orochimaru snapped, "If anyone follows you, you are only required to fight them off for so long, as long as she's reached Kabuto, then he'll inject Naruto's blood into Narumi and she'll come very very close to transforming into the demon." Orochimaru started.

Kabuto started talking, "But not quite... with Naruto's blood, she'll ONLY come close to transforming, she'll still go to lord Orochimaru." he said, "which is why he will have to be close, if he's nearby... she doesn't have to be fully transformed to chase him back here because her desire to take his blood will still be great." he finished.

"Precisely." Orochimaru nodded, hidden within the shadows, only his arms visable.

"But sir..." Kabuto started again, getting his master's attention, "I'm still not done with the experiment, it may take quite a while to perfect the forbearance affect that the injection will have once pushing her to reach a peak."

"We'll have plenty of time, Kabuto." Orochimaru said. "we just need it to be perfect, take as long as you like."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, then WERE IS HE?!" Tsunade snapped on her jonin angrily.

They fell back a bit, "L-lady tsunade, we haven't been able to securely confirm this but we have reason to believe that he's hidden inside of Orochimaru's lair."

"And you haven't been able to retrieve him YET?! How long has it been? How many times have I given you to do this right?" she shouted.

"L-lady hokage, p-please we ahh..." one stuttered. "we were planning a fifth infiltration but every time... we were warded away strongly, as if Orochimaru is **intentionally** keeping us away, knowing that we want to find Naruto."

"Which is why we're having difficulty, their security has strengthened greatly. We can't just continue to go in like this, we'll be killed." another one spoke up.

"That's NOT good enough!" Tsunade rose from her chair and circled around her desk to face the men, "if you like your jobs... you'll do them RIGHT, If Naruto, Sakura and Jiraiya could successfully do this on their own... then I'm not taking any pity on five jonin. Do I make myself... clear?" she growled.

"Y-y-y-yes ma'm!" they all nodded simutaneously and dissapeared.

Tsunade waited a moment and huffed, "Phew..." she sighed, "these guys..."

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune walked over to her, holding a pig between her and her crossed arms.

"Yes... Shizune." Tsunade replied, sitting down at her desk.

"I think it's strange," she started, "Orochimaru is sending his men in here while being protective over his own fortress--even ENTERING it, isn't that a little strange? Because normally he would let them get at least to the first obstacle, it's as if he no longer has trust for JUST that." she thought aloud.

"Which is why..." Tsunade looked up at her, "I'm very concerned for Naruto's well-being, because if he IS in there, being held against his will, then Orochimaru might as well have used him and the nine tailed fox for some currupt experiment already." She said, "but... it's so strange... he never attempted to gain his power _before_..." she said.

**xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxXXxxXXxXxXxxxD**

"Sasuke, hang in there!" Narumi squealed, teary eyed over what she believed to be a corpse.

"Narumi I'm f-"

"He's alright, Narumi." Neji stepped in, walking over to the collapsed Uchiha, "he'll only be sick for a few days." A smirk started to form over Neji's lips.

It's been about three days since Narumi and Sasuke were forced to stay with the Hyuugas, and _nothing_ interesting had happened yet. Narumi found it incredibly boring but it was better than being alone with someone as stiff as Sasuke... though he _was_ fun to provoke into reactions...

"W...weally?" Narumi sniffed, looking up at the Hyuuga hopefully.

"Positive." he said, before turning around. "In the mean time... we're no longer supposed to keep you in just one area for over four hours unless it's time to sleep." he said. "Apparently the hokage is taking new procautions. We're also not allowed to use the same schedule up to three days in a row... what does she accomplish by this...?" he wondered aloud.

"It's..." Sasuke grunted slightly, sitting up, making Narumi squeal a 'noo' "it's because... this being the second kidnapping attempt... she doesn't want to give any spies a chance to memorize a schedule or where Narumi will likely be at a certain time of day- giving them no opportunity to know for sure where to ambush her at." He assumed.

"Yes, you're probably correct." Neji said, nodding. "And as for now, I suppose you must stay here... and rest with Hinata watching over you until Narumi and I return." he said.

Sasuke hesitated with agreeing but finally did, putting his head down on the pillow and turning on his side, away from the two as Hinata walked in and sat besides Sasuke.

"Lets go." Neji said quickly to Narumi, turning on heel and leaving the room, Narumi hesitated before going to Neji's side at the door, she took one last look at her 'Sasuke-chan' before following him down the hallway.

Watching as Narumi closed the door, Hinata quietly refilled the cup of hot tea at his bedside on a bamboo tray and set the kettle down.

There was a silence. "Nn... Sasuke?"

Sasuke grunted slightly in response, so Hinata continued.

"Umm... ah... how are you feeling?" she managed to get out, even in the presence of a tense and irritated Uchiha, the aura was red and seemed almost evil, as if Sasuke wanted to turn around and stick her with a kunai.

Hinata almost jumped out of her skin when Sasuke DID get up and turned to face her. Her eyes were wide, and she waited for him to say something, her lips trembling.

"...S...Sasuke-san?" she whispered, becoming unnerved as the dark, narrow eyes froze onto her expression. His stoic features were unmoving as the girl shifted uncomfortable by his gaze.

"W...water..." he finally said.

"Water--?" Hinata repeated looking to the cup, she was about to grab for it when Sasuke groaned, becoming lightheaded and collapsing forward a bit.

Hinata almost shreiked, "d-wh...n.. Gahh!" she stuttered out, catching him by the shoulders. "H...heavy!" she gasped, not able to hold him up. He fell forward and on top of her. "g-get off!" she said, out of breath.

"Get me something... to ...drink..." the dark-haired Uchiha said, muffled, his face in between her...

Hinata turned red, embarrased by the position, "S-Sasuke-san please ah..." she tried to push him again, and he gather enough strength to put himself back in a cross-legged position.

Hinata swallowed, thinking for a moment, then grabbed the cup of warm tea and carefully pressed it to his lips. He parted them willingly and drank the liquid. She brought the cup away for a moment, allowing him to swallow before she put it up again.

Sasuke ended up finishing the cup before collapsing again... face-in-chest... again.

"S-sasuke-san!" Hinata said, her face red.

Yeahhh... their day will be q

**XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXxxXXxxXxXxXxXxXxxxD**

"Where are we going?" Narumi wondered aloud, "Somewhere fun? somewhere to eat? somewhere to-"

"Silence." Neji ordered, not looking at her as they continued walking. "We're going to get something to eat, it IS noon after all." he said.

"Oooh! can I choose where we go?" Narumi asked hyperly.

"No."

"please please please?" she bit her lip, grabbing ahold of his arm.

Neji didn't bother shaking her off, "I'm sorry, but you'll probably choose somewhere obvious like... Ichiraku Ramen," he said.

Narumi hesitated, mouth open slightly. "I... I would. not. have!" she argued, mad that he had already figured her out.

"Regardless..." Neji said, shrugging his shoulders.

Narumi 'Grr'ed silently, still hanging onto his arm.

A few moments passed, "You're very clingy, you know that?" Neji commented, looking at her for the first time since they started walking--well.. what seemed like the first time their eyes met. He was more cautious than he appeared to Narumi.

"...Sasuke told me that already..." she admitted sheepishly.

"I can see why..." he said lightheartedly, looking up to the sky. People who they passed were looking at Narumi as if she had grown another head, her hand had found it's way into his and he was letting her! LETTING!

"...So where ARE we going...?"

"Somewhere... where you can eat healthier." he said, glancing down at their locked hands somewhat nervously. "We do not want the hokage troubled about what you've consumed, now do we?" he said, looking to Narumi.

Narumi shrugged, "yeah I guess not."

"...we're here." he said, prying his hand away and motioning to a medium-sized building.

Narumi looked up at it and they entered.

"Ah, Neji." the shop-owner said familiarly, "treating a girlfriend are you?"

Neji hesitated, "... no, just an aquaintence." he said, looking down.

"aww, I can't be your girlfriend today, Neji?" Narumi asked playfully, trying to sound dissapointed.

Neji looked over to the blonde, a little troubled by the thought. "Ah..." he paused, trying to sound like he wasn't considering it. "Two of... the regular." he said, sitting down, Narumi sat besides him with a grin, leaning in closer to him somewhat as she whispered something.

"Thanks Neji-kun!" she said in a 'swooning' tone.

"Hm." Neji nodded, not looking t her directly.

They waited for a few minutes and the owner finally approached them, "here you are, you two." He put down two bowls in front of them. Narumi stared at it for a moment, waiting for the man to leave.

"...Neji, what is it?" She asked, referring to the bowl of food beside a plate that was also set next to it.

"Miso, vegetables... soy-"

"O-okay..." she watched him slowly and gracefully eat his. He like... never spilled anything and still dabbed his already-clean mouth when he was done.

Narumi hesitated, she didn't want to let it go to waste, so she just ate all of it like Naruro would have to his ramen.

"Let's leave, now." Neji said, standing as Narumi finished the last of her meal.

"Ah... yeah!" she nodded, Neji payed the man and they left, going down a road that lead to the lake.

"Umm... Neeeji?" Narumi asked finally.

Neji sighed, glancing over his shoulder and looking her in the eyes while he kept walking.

"...Why are you so... unhappy-looking all the time?" she asked. "like... unfriendly." she frowned, "I mean, even Sasuke would show _some_ emotion."

"...You're like Naruto," he said, "you wouldn't understand because you haven't had any real parents that you remember." he said.

Narumi paused, frowning at the ground, "I... so tell me!" she said, eager. "what it _is_ like, Neji."

Neji stopped walking, half-turning to Narumi and facing the water and dock that their pathway overlooked.

He went down the hill in the grass and sat down somewhere in the middle, Narumi, of course, made her way beside him.

"Pwease?" She stuck her bottom lip out, laying down on her stomache and crossed arms so she could look up at him with the puppy-dog eyes.

Neji almost grunted, taking a steady breath and looking away, "I'd rather not, remember, I'm not obligated to tell you anything."

"Comooon, why not?" Narumi pouted.

Neji's eyes narrowed as he looked down at her. "sit up." he ordered, Narumi sat upward and looked at him hopefully, not facing the water like he was.

He did nothing, he looked over to the shimmering water, rippled by the wind. The blonde awaited an answer from the pensive Hyuuga.

Just silence... Narumi looked down and shifted, grumbling.

"...I..."

Narumi's eyes lit up and she looked up at the prodegy from hearing his voice.

"... I live... with my uncle." he said, "Not my father... and I can also... never be a leader of my clan."

Narumi nodded, making sure he knew that she was listening.

"I'm not of the main family, Hinata is. And because of that, her being born first, I have to protect _her_. My father and I, both... This one night, someone tried to attempt kidnapping Hinata. And my uncle detected and killed him, retrieving Hinata." he said.

Nodding again, Narumi examined the expressions he made.

Neji paused before continuing. "...it turns out that he was the ambassador from the Lightning country." he said, "the country we had just formed a peace treaty with... they were after the Hyuuga clan's secrets. Kumogakure, requested payback in the form of Hiashi's dead body, my uncle, and... since my father was... not of the main branch family... he was sent instead. My father was killed because of... the branch-family's destiny. Our features and what we are born as are decided from birth and there's no way to escape or change them..." he said.

Narumi hesitated, "I don't think so..." she mumbled.

Neji looked at her expectantly.

"I think... maybe he wanted to... if it was his brother. I know that I would do the same if I had a brother." she said. "I guess... this Naruto person... I've always had these thoughts about finding him myself but... it's because I had this weird connection to him for some reason." Narumi turned around and finally faced the water. "And I also think you're wrong about the destiny thing." she looked up thoughtfully.

Neji glared in her direction, his pale eyes locked unto hers. "How so...?"

Narumi paused, "...I think that people can always change." she said, leaning back and staring into the clouds. "...I have. I'm still the same person but what I think can always be something else... changing with the days..."

"I don't believe that my fate can ever be changed." he stated. "You're the wrong one."

"Maybe." she said, her eyes half-lidded. "but you'll never know what it's like to try to change yourself... if you _don't_ try."

With doubt in her words, Neji looked to the blonde with irritation. "I don't really think that you're..."

"Being reasonable?" she finished for him, "_I _think that every opinion needs a _chance."_

Neji hesitated, "I'm in the branch family, our fate can _never_ be changed... no matter how hard I may try to work, I'll end up dying for Hinata or her father." he said. "It's futile, no matter what you may say."

"That may not be true." Narumi said.

"The branch family is just there for the main family's convenience! do you know how that feels?"

"To only exist to be at someone's convenience? why yes." she stated.

"For it to be your family?"

Narumi huffed, "stop being so negative. We all have problems."

"I don't have my _own_ purpose... a purpose is so much more..."

"If you find one for yourself, give yourself your own purpose." Narumi said, not looking at him. "...The flowers don't usually bloom on the trunks of trees, Neji." blue eyes shimmering, Narumi looked up at him patiently. "...At least... not directly... and... isn't that what people love the most about the them? why look at a tree with no branches or flowers..." her voice trailed.

Neji froze, "...And it's the branches that get torn off and burned in a firepit." he said with an almost-growl. The prodagy rose gracefully and started to leave.

Looking back at him, Narumi blinked, "oooh, ouch, mister negative." she giggled.

"Hey, Neji!"

Neji didn't slow, he kept walking.

"Heehee. It can't be all that bad to be the source of a flame... after all, it is helping someone. And to put it in human terms... I think it would be an honor to die for someone you care for." she finished, catching up to him.

Stopping once he was on the dirt path, Neji turned to Narumi and spoke again. "... shut up, will you?" he growled.

The blonde said nothing, still going to his side, "Why, Neji? can you not ever imagine someone thinking differently than you?!" she almost yelled at him, but controlled her temper. Learning from past experiences that she can get... out of hand.

"...I don't want to listen to your annoying voice anymore, that's why." he said coldly, walking ahead of her.

Sighing, Narumi didn't even start walking again. "If that's how it is..." she turned away from him, walking down the hill again to where they were sitting.

Neji paused, watching her head dissapear down the hill.

...Silence.

"Nh..." he ran his hand down his forehead and cursed silently, knowing that he couldn't leave without her.

**XXXXxxxxXXxxXxxx**

"Narumi, how long do you plan on staying here...?" Neji asked, sounding put-out.

Narumi didn't answer, her eyes remained half lidded and she looked out into the sparkling water in a daze.

... she appeared to be pensive like the Hyuuga was earlier, just... silent.

"Narumi, we've been here for longer than we should have, the sun's setting." he tried to convince her, but the girl ignored his words. "Narumi."

... Silence.

Growing althamore irritated with her lack of response, Neji moved next to her from his spot on the hill above her.

"Narumi." he repeated, "Narumi, listen to me. _Look_ at me!" he said in a hushed tone.

The girl's eyes shifted to the left at Neji's feet for a moment, then back up to the sun setting behind the long line of bluish orange, reflecting yellows and reds.

"Narumi..." he repeated once more.

"I said fine, okay? I won't make you listen to me anymore. Okay??" she finally snapped, making eye contact with the Hyuuga for a brief moment but only that, for Neji averted his eyes with a slight regret.

"...Narumi, they're waiting for us back at the house, do you not wish to worry Sasuke and Hinata?" back to convincing again.

After a long pause, Narumi decided to say something again, "That's not it." she said, looking back at the water in front of her.

Neji shifted uncomfortably, following her gaze to the horizon line.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked, getting a tad bit desperate, feeling helpless. Though there was_ always_ the option of forcing her to come with him... _tying_ her up and throwing her over his _back_... but he wan't a forceful person most of the time.

...But times can change.

"Narumi, you're coming with me," he grabbed her arm and pulled the girl to her feet.

Narumi looked at him, challenging. "Make me." her devilish grin formed again, and she pulled from his grip, running down the hill towards the dock.

Neji froze for a moment, knowing **exactly** what she was doing. "N..ah...!" he shot after her, since when did she get so damn fast?!

"F--!hah..." Neji almost cursed as Narumi quickly stripped her outer layer of clothing off and dove into the water, her long hair flared behind her, swinging with her movements down her back. Wasn't her hair in two pigtails a second ago?

He took a deep breath once at the edge, muttering obscene language under his breath as he also slowly stripped off his outer layer of clothing and disgarded it on a safely dry area. Neji was in nothing but black boxers while Narumi was in nothing but a thin tank top over her bra and underwear.

He watched for her to surface, waiting to find out where he was to aim for.

"Neejiiii!" Narumi called, in the middle of the lake already, her head was all that was visable, her hair was clinging to her face, framing it perfectly.

A moment after he sighted her, Neji turned around, blushing ever-so-slightly when she looked him up and down. He had well-toned muscles... he was very thin, but his arms were muscular and it went well with what look like a six-pack.

"Come in here, cutie!" The girl said seductively. She waited for him to make a move.

Neji took a deep breath and jumped, flipping backwards in midair and doing a perfect dive into the water, he was chasing her around in a matter of moments.

Narumi giggled as the Hyuuga swam after her. He knew that he could have just walked on the water, but then he wouldn't be able to chase her while under the water.

Getting close enough to grab her, the Hyuuga _did_ make a grab for her, and missed, as she dove under the water again and swam in a different direction, Neji turned around and dove after her, swimming at her quickly.

"Nh...Ahh..!" Narumi surfaced, taking a deep breath, then seeing the Hyuuga still under the water and coming at her, she squealed and dove again, getting furthur away as he took a breath at the surface as well.

Neji couldn't help but feel a twinge of excitement well up inside of him as he chased her around, it's as if she didn't even care that he was yelling at her or that he called her annoying...

They swam for about twenty minutes, playing-yes, playing in the water. Neji... was _actually_... having fun. The sun had already set a long time ago, but Narumi didn't seem to care.

"Gotcha!" Neji wrapped his arms around her from behind as she surfaced.

"Ahh!" she laughed, squirming and trying to get out of his hold.

"Y-you're going to drown us!" Neji said, coughing.

Narumi stopped moving. waiting for him to do something.

"...Come on, let's go home." he said, releasing her.

Narumi turned to him, staying afloat and steady. "...I didn't know that I could swim." she said with a giggle.

"...Now you do." he said.

The twosome swam back to the docks together and sat to watch the moon.

Narumi sighed, "..."

"..."

"..."

"...Why are you so difficult?" Neji asked.

"I'm not difficult..." she mumbled, keeping her eyes forward.

His gaze falling on the still-wet blonde, Neji said nothing. He got up and walked over to their clothes.

Narumi's were still thin soo...

"...Narumi." Neji said from behind her, Narumi rose but kept looking forward.

"...Yeah?"

The older boy grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into him.

Narumi almost choked on her surprise, was he... _hugging_ her? The blonde felt his firm chest against her back, arms around her waist.

"...Wahh!" she shreiked, being swept off of the ground with ease.

Neji had quickly, without her even noticing, slipped his shirt over her head. He had a bigger one. He had the clothes and Narumi's shoes that they disguarded in the backpack that Narumi didn't notice he had before. Neji was wearing _his_ shoes though.

"God..." he muttered, "you're lucky that barely anyone's out at this time... or I wouldn't be doing this." he said, carrying her down the road.

Narumi had a quiet out-take of air, not talking. She was huddled up against him sleepily.

HOW did he know that she was exhausted? Narumi looked down for a moment, wondering.

...Without trying to, Narumi ended up falling asleep in his arms.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

**Me: okay, bad place to end a chapter? I mean... I _was_ going to end it sooner but... I ended up... not. heh.**

**Kabuto: Jeeze, you're making Narumi a slut.**

**Me: Wh-what?? (looks back through chapter) N...no I'm not! it's not like Neji started feeling her up or anything! God, he's not even like that!**

**Kabuto: Right, but I know that you're _going_ to do something of the sort.**

**Me: (flushes) a-am not!**

**Kabuto: Yeah...**

**Me:... review! tell me if I'm making her a slut because I'm definately not trying to. She belongs to Sasuke! but ahm... seriously there _had_ to be at least _one_ chapter with Narumi spending time with Neji, so like... yeah! Review me please!**


	17. Neji! 5

Okay, seriously, don't be mad at me _please. _I was at camp ALL week helping out and stuff. You know... Volunteering for when I'm old enough to get a job and stuff so it's like... on my resim... ah... thing... (gawd how do you spell that? Res-Im-ay? like that? Resimay?)

Aaaanyway, I think I'll go through the chapters and re-read it, I'm going to make sure that I add Naruto in more too. (I'm SO sorry for not putting him in more, I'm being honest, seriously.)

**XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXx**

"Well?" Orochimaru asked, motionless. His throne-like chair was in the shadows, only the back of his pale hands reflected moonlight, which were held by the armrests.

"Well..." Kabuto started, "I went over the experiment again, and it still isn't having the right affect." he said, shaking his head. "It's really a shame... the perfected data was **_ALL_** destroyed when that girl broke loose... and it was almost completed... this is so irritating." he huffed, running fingers through his own platinum blonde hair.

Orochimaru remained silent, "It doesn't matter, just get it back together... are you certain that you didn't recover any of the records you had on your process?"

"She destroyed all of it in the midst of the explosion remember?" Kabuto turned his head, looking at the wall. "And I was too occupied with not only getting someone to go after her but ALSO make sure Naruto was once again secured."

Agreeing with a low hum, Orochimaru said nothing again.

"...You may go." he said.

Kabuto nodded, turning on heel and walking out of the room.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"So, did security pick anything up so far?" Tsunade questioned.

The man shook his masked head, "nothing, we'll give you our reports once we find a trace of him."

"... And Naruto?"

"The infiltration was once again a failure, the last of the squad retreated back and reported."

Tsunade gave him a low growl, but kept her temper, "... I see, you may go." she sput, brows furrowed, an evident frown present.

The man vanished and Tsunade pressed her forehead to the cool, smooth surface of her desk.

...Here it comes.

The windows smashed and the glass sprinkled onto the carpet as the desk went crashing loudly out the window.

...Outside, two unfortunate 'personal slaves' of Tsunade's dodged a large, blunt, heavy object and shivered, knowing that they were to bring it back up to her.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

"This... is so unecessary." Neji muttered, as Sasuke examined Narumi closely.

"...I don't _see_ anything... suspicious." He mumbled, glancing up at Neji, "Well... I guess I'll let this slide this once, but when I'm not sick anymore, you're not being alone with her anymore, got it?"

The Hyuuga almost scoffed, tilting his head upward and crossing his arms. "Not that you have that sort of control over me..." he remarked.

"What was that?"

"You heard me-"

"P-please! stop it!" Hinata stood between the two, "you two... should really stop fighting..." her face fell and she looked to the floor.

"..." Neji stared at her for a moment, then averted her eyes, he turned around and started walking towards the other side of the room, he sat crosslegged on the bed and watched the three of them silently.

Shrugging, Sasuke got on the other side of Narumi, he started walking towards the bed on the opposite end of the room as Neji.

"Nhh..." Narumi shifted, she curled up a bit more, pushing her face into the pillow.

"..." Hinata bit her lip, looking to the floor. "... I'll return to my room, goodnight, Neji... Sasuke." she bowed at the door and left, leaving them alone with the blonde.

**XXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Woooa this is like, the shortest chapter like... ever...

Yyyeah, well, anyway I guess that's all I'm doing for now, I only did this chapter because I felt bad for not posting sooner.

...Kinda hurried.


	18. Neji! 6

Okay, just so you guys know, I edited the older chapters a bit, I guess that's what I was doing instead of updating, heh...

I took you guys' advice on it, and put Naruto in more, because I really did forget to put in the part I had for him. Sorry, I'm a little out-of-it lately. Aaanyways, I'm going to try and finish this.

updatie time!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Drip'

...Drip'

"...You know you can't keep me in here forever." The brown-haired boy sput.

"Hmm? yes, you're correct, but we _can_ keep you in here until one of you die... which... will probably cause the death of the other so... it doesn't matter."

"why don't you show yourself so I know who I'm talking to?" He finally said.

"...I feel no need to." he said darkly.

The boy strained to hear his voice, he couldn't hear anything that rang any bells. But that's because he couldn't remember anything to start with, so if it was someone who he knew, he wouldn't be able to tell.

"...Come on, just a name then?" The boy lifted his drooping head and stared piercingly at the silhouette.

Dark chuckles were heard and a silver-haired man stepped out of the shadows, his shoulder-length hair was tied up in a pony-tail and he had large, round glasses. "alright then... my name is..."

Naruto strained to listen, even with his head pulsing and his vision blurring.

"...Kabuto."

_'Kabuto, Kabuto, Kabuto, Kabuto...'_ The boy repeated, desperately attempting to register the newfound fact.

"Heh, you try so hard, child..." Kabuto muttered, then abruptly sticking Naruto in the arm with something.

Naruto's eyes buldged, and he took in a shakey breath. The boy felt the needle penetrate his skin and he felt the liquid empty out into his tensing muscles, making him stiff.

He immediately became even more lightheaded and strugled not to pass out.

The taunting laughter was heard distantly as all else faded into darkness and his eyes drifted shut.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"B-but... lady hokage, are you sure that this is safe? letting her go on that mission?" Kotetsu leaned forward a bit.

"It's one way I can test her loyalty to this village, I neglected to do so previously while I was busy with Naruto and such, It's also time for her to make a contribution. We can't just have her sitting around waiting to be taken away by someone."

"...Lady Hokage, didn't you suspect Orochimaru-"

"Yes, we have to be cautious because he could strike at any moment, I have an idea what he's planning and it involves Narumi and Naruto together." she said. "And also... if anything I want her as far away from the village as possible if Orochimaru does show up, because there's the slight possiblility that we won't be able to stop the girl."

"I understand..." he said. "...your orders, ma'am?"

"Make sure that the returning infiltration squad is properly treated, I think that we may have a new source of information on this." she said.

"New... new source?"

"Yes, Narumi seems to have a connection." she said. "... I could use this to my advantage IF Orochimaru doesn't already know about this, if he does, then there could be a problem and he could be leading all of us into a trap."

"..Understood."

"Permission to leave." she waved him off.

"Yes." he nodded, dissapearing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can take care of myself." Sasuke grumbled, looking away defiantly.

"B-but Sasuke-kun!" Narumi bit her lip, tears welling up, "you could DIE!!"

Sasuke huffed, shaking his head, "Narumi... I'm fine, I'm just going to be here by myself as Neji and Shikamaru go on this mission with you." he said. "You should be grateful that the hokage finally accepted you as a a genin."

Grinning, Narumi shifted and put one foot behind the other, "okay, okay." she said, "those exams weren't even that hard anyway..."

"Yeah, you say that... but for some reason, you knew techniques you shouldn't have... so not only is that suspicious, you could have been a spy here before, you just don't remember."

Making a pouting expression, Narumi's eyes narrowed at Sasuke, glaring, "I... I was not spying on the hidden leaf village! I wasn't a spy at all!"

"How do you know that?" Neji cut in.

"I...I ah... I... don't..." the girl's voice trailed. "I just... don't feel like I did that sort of work, you know? Maybe like, asassination missions or something..." her eyes rolled around to the ceiling thoughtfully.

"Ah... like that's any better." Sasuke pointed out.

Narumi shrugged, "It doesn't matter... As long as I prove _you _wrong, Sasuke..."

"H-hey!"

"Anyway, see ya!" The girl spun around and waved to the Uchiha with a peace sign, her tongue sticking out slightly.

"...Lets go." Neji started walking towards the door and Narumi followed, leaving an irritable Uchiha growling silently.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Neji-kun..."

"..."

"Neeeeji-kun."

"..."

"Mister glares-a-lot." Narumi rephrased.

Neji responded with a glare but kept walking.

Eyes closed, Narumi sighed and shrugged with a playfull smile gracing her features, "I make my point..." she said.

"You've been asking me pointless questions for the passed ten minutes, we're close to the meeting place so just pipe down, oka-"

"Are you two already arguing?" A tired-sounding voice cut in.

Narumi's eyes lit up and she turned to face Shikamaru with a bright smile, "Shikamaru-kun!"

"W-woa, woa!"

The girl lunged for him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I've missed you SOOO very much!" she squealed.

"Yeah, that's why you made that Uchiha attack me the other day."

Narumi paused, "Uhh... hah-hah-ohhh..." she released him and gave a sheepish grin, "sorry about that... desperate measures taken to get rid of him long enough for me to escape."

Shikamaru grumbled something then looked over to Neji, "So, are we going to leave?"

"Heey! Nejiii!" A feminine voice called out from behind them.

Narumi blinked, turning to meet the gaze of the person who owned the voice, Neji and Shikamaru had turned as well.

"...Tenten?" Neji responded flatly. "What is it, we're going to be late."

"You're so boring..." the kunoichi smiled, sticking her tongue out, "Anyway, I heard that you guys got a mission to the hidden forest village."

"...We did."

"Well..." her voice trailed, "I just thought I'd warn you guys, that place is really hard to navigate through and not to mention they're just completely shrowded with genjutsu... every single turn, so I was just wondering if the hokage gave you guys a map or something."

Neji was thoughtful for a moment, looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru paused and took his backpack off, "She... handed this scroll to me, I looked it over it and tried to decifer it. It should be easy once we get there and I see what it's indicating..."

Tenten's eyes lit up, "that's...!" she covered her mouth, "... you should have no problem getting through then," she giggled, waving her hand in dismissing manner.

"Wait, wha-"

"...Bye, Neji-san!" she turned from them and dissapearing before Neji or Shikamaru could say anything more.

"Hmph." Shikamaru made a motion to return the scroll to his backpack before Narumi made a grab for his wrist.

"Wait, let me see it." Narumi furrowed her brows, giving Shikamaru the puppy dog eyes.

He hesitated, swallowing and looking away, "...here." he pushed the scroll into her while averting his eyes.

"Yay!" Narumi squealed, she took hold of it and unrolled it in front of herself, the girl scanned it briefly then focused on what caught her attention most.

A moment passed and the girl fell silent, scrutinizing the paper with a twisted expression, "...what the... heck?" she grimaced, feeling confused.

The 'map' showed where to go up until you reached the boundaries of the hidden forest village.

There were two bold, black circles over the target area, combined at the edges. Markings were inside smaller dark circles that seemed to be lining up towards the next circle where the village supposedly was.

"...This is a really weird map." Narumi squinted at it, "what are those markings for, anyway?" she asked.

"Well," Neji started, "I'm guessing it's indicating the pathways we follow, or something along those lines." he said, gazing over to Narumi as they started walking again.

Narumi rolled it back up and handed it to Shikamaru boredly, "yeah... I can't figure it out..." she admitted.

"...I'd be a bit surprised if you could." he said, shrugging and slipping it back into his backpack. "I don't really get it either." he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"So... I suppose it is time."

"Yes... I suppose we should head out, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, we should... the leaf-clones should be taking their positions as well.

"Affirmative."

"Well, brother?"

"Lets go."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"How long have we been walking?" Narumi whined, "this is taking forever..."

Shikamaru's half-lidded eyes fixed on Narumi's, "well, actually, according to the map we've already reached the inside of the territory." he said.

"WH-what?" Narumi and Neji gasped in unison.

"Yeah, we've reached the first checkpoint, if I read it correctly... there should be a--"

"HALT!" a dramatic-sounding male's voice called out.

The three nin searched for the source of the voice, eyes darting around the tree-tops.

_'How could I not detect him?'_ Neji thought with irritation.

"You three! State your business with our Hanakage!" the man demanded.

The three exchanged glances, Shikamaru took it upopn himself to step forward. "We come from the leaf village, we're delivering a message to your Hanakage." he said.

"...What is the message?" the man asked.

"I'm sorry, we were only given permission to give this message to the Hanakage personally." he said, shifting, "you're not an acception, no matter who you are-unless you're the Hanakage himself."

"No, I'm not..." his voice trailed.

There was a long pause before anyone said anything.

"...**VERY WELL**!" He said loudly and suddenly, making the genin and chunin jump.

"Wha...what?" Narumi mumbled.

"You may deliver your message under one condition!" he said.

Shikamaru thought for a moment, locking eyes briefly with Neji.

"...What is the condition?" he asked.

"You have to navigate through our terrain on your own accord." he said, "you must deliver the message by risking your lives in the humid area. I will not escort you... instead, I'll be here when you are brought back here by the forest."

Neji stared at the man pensively, "...by the forest..?" he whispered to himself.

Narumi squinted, "wait, how's the _forest _gonna bring us back here-"

"Let us see if you survive." he bowed, jumping to the ground besides them. "I suggest staying to the pathway though."

The three exchanged glances once again, then gave the man their attention for a brief moment. Getting a blank stare, they shrugged and advanced into the pathway that was starting to form ahead of them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ooookay then. I think I lost like...

ALL of my reviewers and readers...

--... I'm so dissapointed with myself for taking so long to update every chapter.

Kabuto: okay, you DO know that Naruto's hair isn't brown, right?"

Mmm? Of course I know.

Kabuto: so why don't you um... make it so it's... you know... NOT BROWN.

Well, that would ruin everything, wouldn't it? Narumi's actually... well, hee! nevermind, you'll find out soon enough!

Kabuto:... review, please tell her to stop it with this mystery crap, nobody's amused.

...shut up, Kabuto.

But still, review please.


	19. Neji! 7

**Thanks for all the reviews! I wuz so happy!!**

**Kabuto: it doesn't take much does it...?**

**...shut up. Now then,**

**Okay, lets get this road on the show, shall we?**

**Kabuto: you always just... love to show flaws in your sentancing, don't you?**

**Hmm... well, yeah kind of. I just do it for no raisins.**

**...I don't like raisins.**

**Anyway, lets update, shall we? (and thanks guys, for letting me know that people still read this, n.n, I wasn't very confident at first, hee.)**

* * *

Alarms ringing loudly.

Sirens flaring in his ears.

In the paler light, you could see that the boy's hair was actually black rather than the brown that was shown in the dim torchlight.

"Haugh... hahh..." He panted, shaking his head, hair clinging to the sweat-coated face as he shook.

The black-haired boy clawed at the wiskers on his cheeks and he faultered forward again, his back hunched over as he screamed out in pain, hands over hid ears and black strands over is eyes.

"AAUUGHH!!" he groaned loudly, his knees bent, he swayed forward with his heavy head and pulsed backwards sharply with a strange, sudden surge of power. He twisted himself to the side and cracked his knuckles beside him, the blurry, pulsing vision he portrayed through was starting to slowly come to a single focus.

"Ka...KABUTO!!" Naruto roared, immediately pressing his clawed fingers firmly to the hard floor.

A snarl was clearly edivent on the silver-haired man's expression, he took a step back and pushed up his glasses. "So... you've found a way to get yourself out of that chakra lining around your heart... that's why you're probably a bit lightheaded right now..." he smirked, "that chakra lining tends to go to one's head." he said smugly. "because I made it of course..."

"I'll... I'll kill you..." he growled in a low, dangerous tone. "Arrogance gets you out of nothing if I have a homocidal mentality..." his eyes flashed a blood-red color and a sickeningly wide grin spread acrossed his features.

"Hmph..." the man thought for a moment, "I'd like to see you try, you're still in the lair, and you're going to have a hell of a time trying to get out of it."

The boy gave a sudden chuckle, Kabuto jumped a bit at the movement Naruto made, tightening the muscles of his legs and spreading his arms a bit, pressing them harder into the bricks. "Oh, I won't have any trouble..." he said, "thanks to you idiots... and to my lovely new counterpart... I believe I will have a hell of a good time outsmarting the dumbasses who get in my way..." he said in his raspy voice.

Kabuto gave a grim stare.

"...Then you have to get through me first."

"So, is this understood, both of you?" Tsunade straightened the papers on her desk and laced her fingers between eachother.

Neji and Shikamaru exchaned glances with eachother of uncertainty, "Y...yes, Lady hokage." Shikamaru nodded.

"Good, just wanted to make sure that you both don't tell her until you get into the forest, clear? or she may avoid going." she said.

"Bu-but lady hokage..." Shikamaru started.

"Yes? what is it?"

"If it's really... well... you know... then... why are you sending us on this mission?"

"It matters not, just get it done. I know that you two are capable of it."

"Yes." the two said in unison.

The three nin panted, Narumi held her sides, Shikamaru shouched over a bit while neji struggled to stand up straight himself.

"Wh...what... is this...?" Narumi whined between huffs.

"Mh... Tenten... warned us about genjuutsu..." Neji said, out of breath. "but this is odd... it's as if it's draining... my chakra..."

"W...we... were attacked..." Shikamaru said, "but the second we beat any of them, we were imediately under this strange curse..." he heaved.

Glaring at the ground, Shikamaru threw off his backpack and rummaged through it for the scroll.

"...How the hell is this supposed to help us?!" he unrolled it in front of him, scrutinizing every single mark.

"You still haven't figured it out yet?" A musing voice rose up from behind them.

"It...it's you!" Narumi pointed to the man who they had seen earlier, "you were right! the forest did bring us back!" she stated in amazement, eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

The man paused for a moment, he looked at their disselved forms. "How pathetic, you can't even find your way out of a simple pathway?" he furrowed his eyebrows at them.

Glaring, Narumi stood up straight again, "Well, that's coming from someone who has a clue on where to go..." she growled.

"Well, you all DO have a clue." he said, motioning to the scroll in front of Shikamaru. "It doesn't seem that difficult." he said.

The three blinked at him, "Hmm..." Narumi looked over shikamaru's shoulder at the scroll. "They... kind of look like numbers."

"Ahh! See? she's got it!" the nin dressed in all-black remarked. Observing him, you could see that his hidden forest headband was tied onto his waist securely, nothing else that symbolized where he came from. "But you'll have to look closer than that!" with that, he jumped into the air and dissapeared, leaving the three to their thoughts.

It took a while before any of them said anything, "...what does he mean, do you think?" Neji spoke up, approaching the two.

"Well..." Narumi started, before Shikamaru could say anything. "What if there's something, like... another clue that we're not seeing...?" she wondered.

"But I looked at this scroll all night, I didn't see anything out-of-the ordinary... and nothing that would indicate there being a hidden clue somewhere..."

"But still..." Narumi leaned forward, kneeling beside Shikamaru. "I think that..." she pondered for a moment.

"... Oh! I have an idea!" Narumi exclaimed, her eyes bright with a new curiosity.

"Hm?" Shikamaru gazed over at her.

The girl was scanning the paper rapidly, trying to find something in specific.

"N...nh..." she squinted, "...found it!" she suddenly squealed ectatically.

"Hmm?" Shikamaru and Neji both leaned in furthur. "What is it?"

"A little message!" she said. "Check it out, it's worn away so that's probably why Shikamaru didn't see it." she said, blinking.

Neji's eyes fixated on the area where her finger was.

"...There's... nothing there." Shikamaru stated.

"Y-yeah there is!"

"Shikamaru." Neji kneeled next to them, "maybe she's right, it's small... plus being worn away, but I wil see if I can read it." he said.

The other two nodded and pushed the map more in front of Neji, who stared at it with intensity.

"Use you... use your... pow-E-R... power to get...To... the... T-H-I...R-D... to the third?" He finished, blinking, "that's it?"

"Wow you could read it!" Narumi said, clapping.

"Well of course I could..." he mumbled.

"...More importantly, what does it mean?" Shikamaru asked, "... 'To the Third'" he quoted, "it could mean anything."

"Yeah...like... the third circle... the third tree..." Narumi brainstormed 'wildly'. "Third... moon..." she rambled off and the other two silent boys decided to just... ignore her.

"Yes... but there must be something we have to apply t to, and we don't know what that is yet." Neji shifted, looking at Shikamaru.

"Well... we'll have to see, I suppose." he said, turning to the pathway again.

Neji nodded, "yes, I suppose you're right." he said, rolling up the scroll and putting it into his backpack. "let us be off."

"Yeah... coming, Narumi?"

"foot... huh? Ahh, yeah!!" she pumped a fist in the air hyperly.

The two boys shook their heads and the three of them set off again towards the path.

Once getting to the familiar fork in the road, in an instant, there were four ninja. The first one had a short, red sash tied around his neck over the full-black body suit.

The second one had a blue sash around his neck, while the third one had a yellow one and the fourth had a blue one.

"You guys just don't let up, do you?" Shikamaru mumbled, then turned to Neji, "hey..." he started to mumble to him, "maybe, do you think... that they mean the third person up there?"

Hesitating, Neji scanned over them, "yeah, but from the right or the left?"

"...Lets try the right."

"But... it said to use your power, so does that mean to... defeat that one in specific?"

"Could be."

"H-hey...!" Narumi whispered, "you guys are discluding me!"

"Just leave it to us." Neji remarked back, and Narumi immediately made a pouting expression.

"That's not fair..." she said, stepping backwards to get out of their way. And with that, the two boys charged forward, Shikamaru went forth, keeping his eye on the one with the yellow sash, as Neji deflected blows from all of the other ones.

Narumi watched boredly as the yellow-sashed ninja fell from the tree and onto the ground beside her, "...Hmm?" she kneeled down, looking closely at the sash. "...what's..."

POOF!!

The ninja dissapeared and suddenly, the three were back where they started.

"What the hell?" Shikamaru cursed seeing that they were beside the bored-looking ninja once again.

"Hmm...? Oh, you're back already..." he sighed.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?!" Shikamaru growled.

"Don't get angry at me, now... maybe you should listen to your intelligent friend..." he shrugged.

Shikamaru blinked at him, then glanced at Neji, "I _am_ listening to him, but I should be able to figure this out myself..."

"That's right_... You're_ the Genius, Shikamaru... even if I may be powerful and-"

"Hey... guys...?" Narumi's voice rose up a bit from behind them.

"Not now, Narumi."

"B-but...!"

"Hahh... tsk tsk..." the man sighed and shook his head. "if you continue to think like _that_ then you'll _never _pass through." he said, a smile in his voice.

"N..." Neji almost-snarled, "never...?"

"Yep... guess you guy's will have to figure something out." he said, vanishing again.

"Damn him!" Shikamaru cursed again.

"Yes... we also didn't inform Narumi of the consequences for failing this mission..."

"Yeah... Lady hokage told us not to tell Narumi until we were in the forest but..."

"..."

_Flashback_

_"Is it really nessesary for that, though?" Shikamaru whispered to the dark brown-haired boy to his left._

_"I don't know, but... we can't fail this, I refuse to be scared by a few ghosts and I, more than anything refuse to sit with school-children learning things we've already learned._

_"I'll have to agree with you on that one." Shikamaru said._

_"What was that?" Tsunade snapped, shocking the boys out of their senses._

_"N-nothing, Ma'am!!" the two said hastily in unison._

_... end flashback_

"GUYS!!" Narumi yelled from behind again.

"What?" Neji and Shikamaru yelled back at the same time.

"..." she fell silent for a moment, "...I have an idea... or at least... I want you guys to look at something." she said.

* * *

**Gawd that felt like a short chapter...**

**Kabuto: You're making Shikamaru very... out-of-character. He would have at least listened to Narumi the first time because he's a good leader and he's also a genius. So you're making her seem smarter than him when she finds that message. And then you're making Neji and Shikamaru seem like they'd rather be with eachother--while they barely know eachother-- than listen to Narumi at all. What are they, gay? and another thing--**

**Okay, okay okay! I get it, I'll get on that at once, 'sir'... (snickers) you're the one that sounds a tad bit on the gay side, though... and I'm also making you seem out-of-character... which I should stop.**

**But... Kabuto being gay isn't something that I am at fault for.**

**...He was born that way. **

**Kabuto: that's... offending. **

**I don't really think anyone cares, they all hate you. Yes, yOU! Buahahaha--cough... um... REVIEW!**

**...please?**


	20. Neji! 8

**Yay... reviewers... (throws out cookies) thanks you guys!**

**Kabuto: Oh, so now you're bribing them?**

**Bribes?! I would think that i'm not that shallow... only Orochimaru resorts to that sort of thing.**

**Kabuto: well... yes, but he usually gets what he wants.**

**... I'm NOT bribing them, baka! anyways... I'm glad people still read... now then... Update time!**

* * *

"What?" Shikamaru blinked, "you're right, I see it."

"Yeah! so like I said, there are numbers on their scarves!"

"She's right..." Neji repeated.

"Soooo... maybe the third largest number there is the one we're supposed to kill! And it will probably reverse the genjutsu so we can go on!"

"Yeah, that's smart." Neji pointed out, nodding.

Before they could say anything else, the four ninja from the hidden forest jumped down and started to attack them.

They were sure to examine them more carefully.

"Four!" Narumi shouted.

"Three and Five." Neji said, reading the other two's numbers.

"Two." Shikamaru read.

"So... so we kill number four?"

"Yeah." The 'Genius' responded. "Narumi, you go for number four while me and Neji keep these three away."

"Got it!"

**XXXXXXX**

"Hmph..." The black-haired boy scoffed, "that was almost as easy as it was to break out of that 'indestructable' heart binding." he shook his head, running through the hallway with incredible speed.

"Naruto." A man's voice sounded behind him.

"Hmm? Someone still alive?" The smug boy turned to face his opposer. "...Who are you guys?" he squinted, watching as the snake sannin stood in the doorway, his weight shifted mainly on his right hip. A short, balding old man walked out from behind him.

"You sure are strong to have escaped from that." Orochimaru said, "making you even more desirable..." a wide grin spread acrossed his face, "I can give you anything you want... I'm sure that being in this form makes you want to have even more power than you already do... correct?"

The boy hesitated, staring at him with irritation, "...don't flatter yourself... you have nothing I want... not even power..." he smirked, giving the same expression that he was getting.

The smug look that was on the snake's face soon twisted into a slightly frustrated one, a bead of sweat found it's way down his cheek.

"Insolant little..."

"Sorry, but you don't own this." The raven-haired boy's violet orbs narrowed into a glare, and Orochimaru's dark slits for pupils became filled with hatred.

"You surprise me, boy... you actually managed to defeat my loyal servant." he noted. "...But I guess it can't be helped... weakness isn't always tolerated..."

"Shut up..." The boy sput with an evident snarl.

...Silence... Orochimaru smirked again.

"Well..." he shrugged, "even if you do get back to Narumi..." he said, "you'll never get y real body back."

Naruto glared at him, "...See if I give a fuck." he flicked off the sannin, and with that, dissapeared into the forest.

"...So, you're sure that Okiru got the correct blood sample?"

"Yes, I was there for myself." he said, "I know that it's the right person, she has no memory of her past like you said... But I told her that I was her former advisor though, will that have an affect on her memory?"

"No... and, well... honesty isn't _really _a crime." Orochimaru chuckled. "...But we're going to have to get Naruto and Narumi back... though them being re-united shouldn't be a bad thing." he said, "...we an use this to our advantage, I would ask you to move in again but we'll have to plan this out first, understood?"

"Yes, my liege..."

* * *

"Wait, so let me get this straight..." Shikamaru glared at his musing, blonde Hokage, "so we did all of this and it was just a stupid test?"

The amusement in her eyes turned to irritation, "stupid?! You little brat... I was simply making sure you were capable of a mission where it requires you to think a little." she slammed her fist down on the desk, "and that's why I sent you two along with her." she said.

"Neji and yourself are very talented, you wouldn't expect her to have any ideas..." she shook her head, "I assumed that you'd want to handle this on your own without her when you probably wouldn't be able to figure out some of the things, even if you are a genius." she said, resting her chin in her hands.

Shikamaru felt his face grow hot, "I ah... sorry about that..."

Neji held onto his blank expression, "I as well..." he mumbled.

"Anyway, I'm surprised that you all got this mission done in one day." she said, a small smile playing on her lips. "i'm impressed... I'll call you back when we have more delivey missions." she grinned, waving them off, "now... you're dismissed!"

* * *

**Gawd what a short chapter this was. But I wanted to have a chapter that was starting to explain things a little more.**

**...A bit...?!**

**Nahh... maybe not...**

**But I have to still start to get stuff out about that guy that visited Narumi before, he stil kind of cares for her but... still wants to get what he wants from Orochimaru so he didn't tell her _that_ much.**

**N-E-way...**

**Kabuto: Review please... she's been threatening to kill me while you guys were distracted with the story.**

**Uhh... heheh... no I wasn't.**

**Review anyway though... please?**


	21. Collision

**Ah... I neglected this for a while... sorry guys, '...'**

**Naruto: WHY, I ask you, is my hair black?**

**Umm... because. I want it to be.**

**Naruto:... -.- ... and that makes it RIGHT?! and why'm I using all these big words and stuff? it's like i'm a different person but yet...**

**Yes... yes...**

**Naruto:... Hey, why isn't Kabuto here?**

**O.o...! ...Oh um... about that...**

**Naruto:... where is he?**

**Psh-heh-heh... heh... not that it-hah-matters... heh heh... ah...**

**Naruto:... umm... I suddenly have the urge not to be your muse anymore.**

**Why, silly? (wide grin) Now, lets update!**

* * *

"N...nh..." Narumi groaned softly, bending herself forward slightly and dropping back down into her pillow.

It was dark outside, the sun not yet rising, when the blonde pushed her blankets irritatedly from her persperated torso.

"Ahn..." She rolled over to her stomach, clutching the sheets tightly as her head ached.

xxxxxxx

Naruto darted though the woods, He ignored the painful pulsing in his temples and forehead. It seemed that the furthur he went, the harder the pulsing became, he considered stopping but there was always the possibility that someone was following him.

_Narumi... I can hear your heartbeat... I can tell you're close. _Naruto thought.

_It... it hurts...! stop!_

_I won't stop, there's probably someone on my tail, it's safer if I go towards you._

_Am I the only one who-_

_N...no..._ Naruto started to gasp as a sharp pain pushed it's way furthur inside of his skull. _I'm hurting as well... for some reason... but maybe it will stop when we're close enough._

_M... MAYBE?! No way!_

_If I get captured again, they'll probably use me to complete their experiment and capture you as well, do you want to risk that?_

_I... ahh... n-no..._ Narumi thought, she drew a shakey breath, tossing over again and pounding on her pillow with frustration

**XXXXXXX**

The sun was high in the air and the blonde-haired woman sat patiently at her desk with a book open in front of her. She blinked at the pages and shot a glance at the rediculously large stack of paperwork to her left.

"Lady hokage." a man's voice sounded from outside her door, accompanied by a knock.

"Yes? Come in." she replied, marking her page and closing the book, pushing it to the side.

The tall hidden-leaf nin walked in and kneeled in front of her, "Ma'am... there seems to be an approaching hostile figure aimed towards the hidden leaf village, it's moving quickly."

"What?!" Tsunade blinked, standing up, "get the ANBU out on the deffense to repell them." she ordered, "For all we know it could be Orochimaru or something along_ his_ lines."

"Ma'am!" he nodded quickly.

"Go, now!"

With that, the man dissapeared, going to warn the ANBU and to give the hokage's message.

It's obvious that if it is Orochimaru, he's here for Narumi, Tsunade thought, pacing around the room before turning to the window and staring out of it.

"..." she watched scrutinizingly through the trees.

"... !" her eyes lit up just a bit, she watched as a dark figurine jumped at the gates and perched on top of them, the figure was quickly surrounded by the ANBU and it took a battle-ready pose.

xxxxxxx

"N...narumi..." the dark-haired boy grunted, snarling a bit. The right side of his mouth and nose twitched as he took a breath, finding it difficult, for he chocked when he did so.

"Sir?" one of the masked men shot towards his captain.

"He's injured." the captain stated, examining him.

Naruto had veins risen around his eyes, the veins were visable pulsing. He had, abnormally, completely blood-red eyes, crimson liquid emptied from them in rhthym with the pulsing in the veins.

The blood streamed down his face, he lifted his hands to whipe it away, but it only seemed to pour over his hands and continue falling. He had reddish scars on his neck and wrists.

The black and green jacket that he was wearing became black and red. His black pants didn't appear to be affected but you could see the blood finally dripping down to his ankles before his bare feet.

"It would seem that those pulsings are providing opening for the blood to exit..."

"But why is it all focused at his head?" someone asked.

"Some sort of strain..." another added.

xxxxx

"AAHHHH!!" she shreiked.

"N-narumi? NARUMI!!" Sasuke yelled, seeing the violently thrashing girl who was under the sheets.

She continued screaming and the Boys could see blood soaking through the thin sheets.

Hinata was there in the room in a matter of seconds.

"M..maybe it's her... you know..." the Hyuuga girl whispered, blushing slightly.

Sasuke did the same, his cheeks tinted a slight red, "And she reacts to it like _this_?" He cringed at the shrill wail again as she ripped through the blankets, revealing her bloodied face.

All three of the surrounding nin gasped, watching as pulsings in her face let out blood.

"HyAAAAAhh!" she screamed again, panting as she thrashed, turning over and clawing at the bed.

"She's... she's ripping right through it!" Sasuke said.

"Hold her! Hurry!" Neji ordered, moving forward.

Narumi had fangs and claws, making it difficult to get close to her.

Sasuke moved in too, trying to get one of her arms. He grabbed one while Neji took the other, they held her with difficulty because she was already rediculously strong, now she was starting to become...

"It's like... she's posessed!" Sasuke grunted.

"She IS!" Neji breathed. "Byakugan!"

Narumi's chakra was moving around in her body like a swarm. It seemed to be pulling towards something.

"There's A long line of Chakra seemed to be coming from her eye and brain area!" Neji shouted, "It's leading to whatever her chakra was pulling her towards." he said. "It's... so unstable!"

She cried out again, tossing herself forward with incredible strength, while simutaneously kicking the two apart. She broke free of their grasp and scrambled on the floor, holding her head, smearing blood over herself.

"N..Naruto..." she breathed, taking off. She jumped up as the two boys recovered and she kicked the window out of it's frame with both feet. (somehow without breaking it) and jumped out.

xxxxxxxx

"Narumi." The dark-haired boy said.

"...Naruto?" the blonde panted.

"...The blood stopped."

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, the two were surrounded by ANBU members who were chasing Naruto.

"You! Stand down!" The leader yelled.

**XXXXXXX**

**Me: Umn... cliffy?**

**Naruto: kind of... I guess... but your readers ARE probably mad at you now.**

**Me: O.O No they're n-not!**

**Naruto: of course they are, it was way too short.**

**Me: (glares) ... Hey, I think it was just fine...When did you get so mean?**

**Naruto: When you changed my personality...**

**Me:... true. Review please!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**


	22. Fate

**Okay, it took like, forever to start this sooo...**

**Lets get on with it I guess...**

**XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX XXXXXXX**

"Narumi." The dark-haired boy said.

"...Naruto?" the blonde panted.

"...The blood stopped."

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, the two were surrounded by ANBU members who were chasing Naruto.

"You! Stand down!" The leader yelled.

"Wait!" A demanding, woman's voice called from the distance, and the ANBU turned to face their approaching hokage.

"Ma'am." they all simutaneously kneeled at her feet as she stopped in front of the two still-bloodied genin.

"I ah..." Narumi shifted, blinking up at the hokage and scratching the back o her head.

"...hmph..." Naruto scoffed, crossing his arms.

There was a long silence, the blonde woman with the hokage's veil over her face as she stared into the violet eyes of the black-haired boy.

Narumi swallowed, the corner of her lip twitching as she turned her face to look over at the on-coming Sasuke, Neji and Hinata.

"N..." Tsunade whispered, "Naruto..."

"What?" One of the kneeling men asked disbelievingly.

"There's no jutsu... or disguis that I can sense... but it's..." Tsunade paused, almost choking, "It's..."

The ANBU watched in astonishment as the woman grabbed ahold of the boy and pulled him into her.

"Oh Naruto, you idiot..." she smiled as tears streamed down her face.

"You..."

SLAP!

"How could you let yourself get captured like that?! we were ALL worried about you and confused about this girl who's connected to you somehow. And why is your hair that color? Where were you?!" Their beloved hokage growled, "I've been breaking my neck trying to get the forces out there to retrieve the kidnapped member of our ninja service meanwhile loosing the men who were doing so... do you have ANY idea of what trouble you've caused, Naruto?!" She yelled, hands on his shoulders, Shaking the blank-looking boy roughly.

...A silence.

"Who... are you?"

The hokage gasped silently, blinking at him. Her grip loosened and she watched his expression.

"This is the..." Narumi furrowed her brows, "she's the hokage, Naruto, I mentioned her... right?"

"Yeah but..."

"..." Narumi fell silent.

"..." Naruto didn't reply.

"..." Tsunade stared.

"..."

"...N...Naruto." She looked down at the blood that was soaked into her clothes now. "...Get these two to the medical depatment now. I want them cleaned up."

"Yes, Ma'am." The ANBU agreed to the escorting and lead the two away. Narumi and Naruto shot eachother glances and looks of uncertainty every nowand then.

**XXXXXXX**

**WOW, that was WAY shorter than short...**

**Naruto: wait, you're not just going to end it there, are you?! O.o**

**Well, I only have a half hour left... --**

**Naruto:... your brother?**

**Yep... Anyways...**

**If you would, review?...**

**...****Maybe?...**

**...silence.**

**...Umm...**

**cricket cricket**

**...Please? come on!**


	23. proceeding

**This is gonna take foreeeverrr...**

**... but I guess it's okay. I'm listening to 'Mr brightside' by like... The Killers or something. and I like it, xD whatever.**

**Naruto: it it supposed to go with the story? Are they supposed to listen to it while reading?**

**What? NO! it could wreck it... well... maybe...**

**...no. It WOULD go perfectly with this chapter if I end up typing what I _want_ to type... what I _really want_ to type... heheheheheh...**

**Naruto: O.o I don't really want to know..**

**ju****st update already, okay?**

**...I will. Hee.**

**XXXXXXX**

Narumi had requested that they stayed together when they were supposed to go into the hotsprings. Steam was hovering over the water and rising up against her skin. She could barely see Naruto, he was a bit more than just a few fet away from him.

"Hm... Never thought you looked like this in person..." Naruto said, glancing up at the blonde breifly.

"... Never thought you looked like that." Narumi said, "I thought that... well, everyone was saying that you had like... blonde hair." she squinted at him, smirking a bit.

"Ah..." he nodded, "Yeah... nobody said anything about you though, sorry..."

"... it's okay."

"It's weird, I feel like I've known you my entire life..." he made an irritated face, "but... I guess it's because we both lost our memories and could communicate with eachother from the start.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Narumi agreed.

"...They're expecting us to get out of here as soon as possible..." Naruto pointed out, sighing.

"What?" Narumi pouted, "No way! Tsunade-chan said that We could take as long ae wanted."

"Yeah but they have nin surrounding the baths to make sure we don't escape. She knows that I'm... well, The Naruto who I used to be I guess... but she doesn't trust the new me."

"Well... you're not _really_ the caniving sort, right?" Narumi asked suggestively.

"...Hmph..."

"Oh come on!" she grinned, jumping forward.

"H-hey!"

The girl tackled him, almost drowning the black-haired boy. They both started splashing eachother.

"That's what you get, Naruto-chan." she giggled, "you weren't acting happy enough!"

"Why would I be happy?" Naruto said back, splashing her.

"Ah!" she squealed, blocking the 'damage' so she could counter-splash. "Because!" she cupped water and threw it up at him again. "Cuz now we can be best friends!"

"..." The Raven-haired boy fell silent, shrugging, "I don't need friends..." he said, "I was doing fine when I was still held captive..."

"Oh what crap..." she stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's not crap! I'm perfectly capable!"

"Sure, whatever you say." she giggled, splashing him again.

"That's it..." he grinned, charging.

Narumi heard the water shifting and made a movement to get out of the way.

"AH!" She shreiked, laughing when Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into his chest. "Gross you're not wearing clothes!"

"I am wearing clothes..." he mumbled, "swimshorts anyway." he said, "you're the one who decided to go in naked."

"Oh come on, that's how you're supposed to take a bath!" she said. Blinking up at him. "... Well, I want to anyway."

"So YOU can and I can't?"

"Right!"

...Silence.

Naruto stared down at the girl and she put her head back, looking up at him. He realized the position and blushed.

"Ah..." Naruto let go of her hastily, seeing as though he had a perfect view of her. "I guess I..." he flushed, "overestimated the steam?" he laughed sheepishly, turning from her, lauhing nervously.

"You're a pervert like Sasuke..." she stated, pointing at him. "A _grooooss_ pervert." she teased.

"Hm... I'm a pervert? You're the one who came in naked..."

"I was supposed to! I didn't have any other clothes clean."

"So you're walking home naked too?" Naruto musingly raised an eyebrow.

"No... Sakura was going to bring me clothes..."

"Sakura...?"

"...You don't know her..." It was more of a statement than a question when Narumi said it. "I wish you could rememer these things... she's a great person... I really like her."

"I don't know..."

"Hee! Well, since we're all clean we should go. You first because someone already brought you clothes." she said. "I'll just... wait for her to get here." she said, shrugging.

"...Well, the hokage wants us to stay together for a bit, I don't know why, but now we have to be by eachother until she says other wise."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"... I'm sure it's _okay_..."

"I'm staying here."

"Fine..." Narumi sighed, shrugging.

XXXXXXX

"Naruto..." The pink-haired girl whispered, dropping the clothes that were in her hands.

"Uh-oh!" she stumbled, coming to her senses and picking them up. "H-here, Narumi." She said, putting the bundle on the stool.

"thanks..." Narumi said, holding onto her towel as Sakura watched Naruto follow her, half-naked.

"Hm..." Naruto looked over Narumi's shoulder at the clothes, standing- in Sakura's eyes- way too close to Narumi from behind like that.

"..." Narumi blinked, picking up the clothes and glancing at Sakura, then glancing back a bit. She made a weird face, turning to face him.

"Um..."

"Sorry..." Naruto backed up a bit. "It's just that-"

"No excuses." Narumi grinned deviously, "you totally want a hug." She giggled, jumping at Naruto and wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her body to his softly.

"..." Naruto, wide-eyed and a bit dazed, blinked and wrapped his arms around the girl in turn.

"Hee!"

"Um..." Sakura shifted uncomfortably.

"And Sakura wants a hug too!" Narumi spoke for the pink-haired girl, Narumi reached over and grabbed Sakura's wrist, pulling her into a three-some hug. Naruto was blushing a bit, so was Sakura, but Narumi just seemed... happy. Like always. (maybe weird is the word for her.)

**XXXXXXX**

"So, you're both certain that there's nothing wrong with your vision or your hearing or..." Their hokage asked the questions and Narumi and Naruto just answered with a simple yes or no.

"My head's just fine..." Naruto shrugged, his vision fixated on something to the side.

"Good." Tsunade said. "... That's why I had you in the hot springs, we had to quickly get all of that blood off of you so we could see if there were any scars or marks... And, we'll also be searching you for marks, Naruto." she said, looking from Narumi to Naruto, "So you'll have to go with Kakashi, he'll escort you to the medic nin."

Naruto looked up at the blonde woman, "... I'm fine, I don't have a need for any of your concerns." he said, "I'm positive that my name is Naruto... I'm positive that I was being held captive by someone going by the name 'Kabuto' and yes, I was held something called 'chakra heart liner' or something along those phrases..." he trailed.

"...But I have no memory of this village or my past at all... I can't trust any of you any more than I could trust that Kabuto... I can trust Narumi but... but..." he took a breath, narrowing his eyes and locking them on something on the ground.

"...I..."

"...It's fine, Naruto." Tsunade finally said.

'hm?' Narumi looked up at the Hokage as well as Naruto, she glanced at the raven-haired boy.

"...We WILL get you memory back, and you're not leaving this village." she decided. "...It may not be safe to keep you unsupervised... so you'll be staying with Narumi and Neji, who are accompanied by Sasuke." she said.

"Now... Narumi, bring Naruto back with you. Kakashi will arrive shortly after that and escort you both to the medical nin when it's time."

"U-understood." Narumi bowed to the hokage, her long, blonde pigtails falling down over her shoulders as she leaned forward, the ends of them actually brushing the ground.

"...You're both desmissed."

Naruto's mouth had fallen open, he was staring at the woman with disbelief, "I... can't leave?" he whispered to himself.

The hokage smirked, "...leave."

**XXXXXXX**

"Well, lady hokage?" Shizune asked, approaching the desk. "your orders?"

"I want the jonin to continue watching them..." she said, "as they have been since Narumi arrived, I still don't have faith in her being alone with them."

"And... you want them to remain uninvolved?"

"Yes, just be sure that they report back to me if anything happens."

"Yes."

"...You're dismissed."

**XXXXXXX**

**Okay! That's good for now I guess.**

**Naruto:... you... you guess?**

**Well... well, yeah... o.o**

**Naruto:... there are some times when one has to be more than just a bit sure, guessing can't always be an option...**

**... Yeah, I know...**

**Naruto:... heh... well, anyway... If you would please review, Rika would approciate it.**

**Yeah, please review!**


	24. Staring contest

**My biggest apologies, I didn't mean to take so long... xP**

**Anyway... It hasn't been a week since I last updated has it?? O.o well... lets get moving.**

**Naruto: ... you're so haphazard, aren't you?**

**... WHAT?! you're haphazard, you stupid little-**

**Naruto: moving on...**

**... (grumble grumble) and... I'm not putting Neji in the chapter titles anymore because it no longer has anything to do with him...**

**XXXXXXX**

He had been waiting all day... they still haven't returned. The sun was setting, they were with the hokage this whole time...

Sasuke turned in his bed, letting his eyes drift shut as the memories came back to him... something he swore he would try to forget about... maybe because this scared him. He wanted not to think about something like that... it might mean that...

But... though it was probably something he should be happy about...

But... she's a blonde... a blonde girl who he's never met before that one day, so... so... impossible.

_short flashback_

_Narumi's eyes were barely open, but that glimpse of red was assuring enough. Sasuke swallowed, "Wh...what..." he whispered in awe, watching as they faded back to their origional color._

_It couldn't be mistaked for anything else, he knew what that juutsu was, he wouldn't deny it. He stared at the girl in his arms, feeling guilt penetrate him._

_End short __flashback_

Then... a knock at the door.

xxxxxxx

"...You're a lot different than I expected..." Sasuke said quietly, examining the black-haired boy.

"You're almost like..." Narumi trailed.

"Me..."

"Yeah... he is..."

Naruto stared, frowning silently. "... Big deal..."

"Stop being such a jerk, Naruto..." Narumi smirked, leaning forward.

"Maybe I will, if you get rid of that guy who's hair looks like a ducks ass..."

"That's mean!" Narumi frowned, pouting as Sasuke glared in pure irritation.

Sasuke, unable to come up with a comeback without offending Narumi, stepped down for once.

"...Stupid Kyuubi..." he muttered.

Narumi's eyes narrowed, "why are you guys so... mean to eachother?" she asked, "even if Sasuke IS pissy all of the time..." she smirked, slyly leaning in closer to Sasuke to tease him, "Men are always trying to be difficult..." she sighed, shaking her head.

Naruto glared, "I've done nothing wrong." he stated.

"E-excuse me..." a shy voice said from the doorway. All eyes turned to Hinata, who walked in sheepishly, looking for the returned Nine-tailed fox.

"I...i-is Naruto...?" she continued looking around, glancing at Narumi with a blush. _'she looks so much like him...' _she admitted, still searching.

"Right here." a laid-back looking young man with spikey black hair and whiskers leaned against the wall, he pushed off of it and walked towards Hinata, who was wide-eyed. She blinked, backing up a bit.

"Y-you're..."

"..." Naruto stared, leaning forward and brushing a few strands of purple-tinted black hair from the girl's pale eyes. He paused, leaning to kiss her.

"Kyaa!" Hinata squealed, pulling Narumi in front of her.

"H-hah!?" Narumi breathed, as her lips were pressed into Naruto's firmly.

"**THAT _BA-"_** Sasuke started angrily, stepping forward but getting cut off as Neji caught him by the back of the collar and pulled him back, letting him watch the next scene.

"...Look..." Neji whispered.

...Silence.

Naruto's violet eyes opened, round, into what looked like a miscolored moon. Narumi stood in one place, she said nothing, her lips slightly parted against his.

Sasuke felt the anger and jealousy well up in him, he clenched his teeth and bared himself.

FLASH!!

"Whoa..." Sasuke stared, wide-eyed.

"What the..." Neji blinked. Surprised... THIS had actually caught the Hyuuga boy off-guard.

Narumi had gotten knocked over, long, glimmering raven strands sprawled around her, it's tips brushing the floor. Slanted bangs covered one of her dark orbs of orchid.

"Oh Naruto!" Hinata sighed happily, lunging forward and hugging the blonde boy excitedly.

"What... happened?" Naruto rubbed his head, blue eyes searching the room for an answer as everyone stared at the two in awe. "Hinata...? why was I... about to..." he blushed.

"It would appear that we've been temperarily placed in our previous bodies." Narumi stated. "I'm going to make an assumption that this won't last long, judging from what that man said to you before you escaped."

"Wait, how do you...?" Naruto blinked, releasing himself of Hinata's grip and turning to the black-haired girl.

"Isn't it obvious? Your thoughts during the memory loss period were all transferred into my memory as we switched bodies." she said, saying it like he was the most unintelligent person on the planet, "Apperently though, nothing was transferred into you from _my_ mind... It must because I'm the one who already had the higher IQ. Though, judging from your reaction, I'm also going to assume that you got your origional memories back." she stated.

Everyone was struck speechless for a moment, Sasuke registered the new look Narumi posessed.

"N...Narumi you..." Sasuke stuttered. THE Uchiha was stuttering once again, due to just one girl.

Who... wasn't the same girl anymore...?

"Hm?" she replied, adjusting her narrowed eyes unto his.

The cold stare made him fall silent, he said nothing and turned his head, "I... nothing... I was just saying that we should... get Sakura... " he mumbled.

"I agree, but don't you think that we should tell the Hokage of this?"

"Oh yeah! Grandma hokage! I want to see her! I remember being this jerk to you guys and... I don't know why I did that..." Naruto seemed confused, blinking at himself, then trying to look deep in thought.

"But... you were about to kiss that girl..." Narumi stated, "which means that you still had some sort of emotion towards her from your past here." she leaned against the wall, crossing her arms. "...But you ended up kissing me because she didn't want to lock lips with some boy who looks nothing like her beloved..." she scoffed.

"Th...that's not true!" Hinata breathed, "I-I was just a little surprised is all..." she said, the corner of her lip twitching nervously.

"Whatever you say... even if I can tell that you're lying."

"...Hm..." Naruto glared at her. "I can now see why you guys thought that your personality matched Sasuke's so much."

"It doesn't matter..." Narumi shrugged, tossing her hair back, but only so the strands fell back in place over her left eye as she shoved herself off of the wall.

"...Let's see the Hokage..." Naruto said, shooting one more glance at Narumi as the nin exited the room.

xxx

"...We have to report this to Lady hokage."

"I agree..."

**XXXXXXX**

Grr, I'm sorry, (don't hurt meee!) didn't mean to make it that short...

Review please! it helps with inspirational stuff!


	25. inevitable

**Um... no suggestioons on it but it's okay, I don't think that I need them right now.**

**...But seriously, you guys don't see any errors or... faults that I should be looking over? Anything? Come on guys!**

**XXXXXXX**

"Wh...what??" Sasuke blinked, staring from the blonde-haired Narumi to the black-haired Naruto again.

Narumi grumbled a bit, scratching the back of her head absent-mindedly. Naruto blinked, his eyes half-lidded as he stared, crossing his arms.

"...How are we supposed to show the hokage now?" Hinata piped in, they were just as the door of the hokage's office when suddenly, the two switched bodies with eachother.

"..." Neji thought something to himself before stepping forward, facing them all. "I think we should still explain things to her, regardless."

"Yeah." Sasuke said, still a bit pissed because of Naruto and Narumi's... collision.

As they walked up the stairs of the hokage tower, Sasuke questioned himself.

_'Y...you... don't care about Narumi... do you?'_

Sasuke swallowed, glancing over to the blonde, _'I...can't even help it for some reason... it's... killing me...' _The raven-haired Uchiha grunted, averting his eyes with difficulty when Narumi glanced at him with a 'hm?'

_'... I can't... she'll just... pull away, like last time...'_ he breathed, sighing and letting his line of vision drag along the floor. He glanced up at her again, who was looking at him, concerned.

"Something wrong, Sasuke?"

"I... No."

Narumi's eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly as she examined him. "...Sasuke..."

"... It's nothing." he said, continuing to walk as they proceeded up a fleet of stairs.

"Wait." Narumi said suddenly, halting everyone, they all stopped and turned to face her.

"..." Naruto watched with his eyes narrowed into scrutinizing slits.

"... Sasuke." Narumi said, turning to face the Uchiha.

"What now?" Sasuke scoffed.

"...Stop being so stubborn all the time. You should say so when something's wrong, okay?" she stated sharply, almost-glaring at him. But, when he finally looked at him with disbelief, her expression softened.

xxxxxxx

"So? I'm waiting. What are you going to report?"

"Well..." Narumi started as a whisper, "It's weird... I remember what happened... it's so clear, I remember it exactly but... it's just..."

"Our old selves just kind of... were drawn in." Naruto said.

"Yeah! Like that." Narumi said, her eyes lit up, "I remember what I said, I just couldn't say it again!"

"Well?" The blonde hokage tapped her fingers against the desk impatiently. "How did you transform, exactly?"

Narumi blushed, looking away. "I... I don't know."

Naruto was still stoic, but he seemed to be wating for a reaction from Narumi before he said anything.

The blonde glanced up at Naruto for about half of a second. "I..." her eyes fixated on the ground.

"...Naruto?" Tsunade gave her attention to the black-haired boy who was shifting uncomfortably.

"...Sorry... Narumi." He said. He faced the blonde and grabbed her arm, spinning her around to face him. He leaned in a bit and stared her in the eyes.

Narumi had half a mind to pull away from him, but for some reason, he almost seemed stronger than her.

"... " her expressoion was a mixture of pouting and glaring.

'Hm...?" Tsunade hummed silently, leaning forward a bit, watching.

Naruto gave a mocking smirk at Sasuke, who gave him a look that would have killed him if that were possible. Turning his head away from Sasuke, Naruto pressed his lips against Narumi's firmly, he put his hands on the back of her neck and pulled her in closer.

Narumi stood there stiffly as he moved his hands down and around her waist and pulled her into him. She did nothing, Naruto decided to glance at the fuming Uchiha again tauntingly and go overboard a bit. He trailed kisses away from her mouth, sliding his tongue down Narumi's neck and wrapped his arms around her.

Sasuke slid forward, pushing Narumi back in one swift movement and hammering his fist into the side of Naruto's chin.

"Augh...!" Naruto breathed, as he flashed and turned back into the blonde boy.

Narumi was knocked onto her back, her violet eyes open and staring up at Sasuke in surprise. Her black hair sprawled around her as she lay their, motionless.

His face tinted a deep red, Sasuke looked down at Narumi, embarrased. He held out his hand to he and she hesitated to take it, glancing from his face to the hand.

As for the hokage, she was a bit surprised in Naruto... but now she knew...

...She watched as Sasuke waited.

The girl blinked, frowning and pushing her back from the ground so she was sitting, her legs bent a bit in front of her. Her bangs covered her eyes, but then she moved them from one of her eyes with a slight toss of her head. She stared up at Sasuke, a sly grin spread acrossed her lips.

"Nice... " she commented, taking Sasuke's hand, he pulled her to her feet but then, against his chest.

"U-um..." Narumi blushed, nervous.

"...I never really liked it when he was near you." he admitted.

Narumi looked at the ground sheepishly, "You're jealous?" she wondered aloud, returning the hug and crossing thin arms over his back.

"...Psh-heh..." Sasuke laughed in a raspy voice as the blonde-haired Hokage helped Naruto to his feet. "...I guess... maybe that's it."

Naruto glared, he looked at Narumi blankly then looked over to Hinata. "I... don't kow what came over me...?" he laughed nervously.

xxxxxxx

"So... As far as I've concluded..." Tsunade explained, looking over the Genin in front of her, "Naruto, coming into close contact with Narumi makes you boh temporarly transform... but only temporarily, and only if you kiss her while in close-contact. That bleeding the other day... probably has something to d with the advanced mind-communucation you and Narumi endured with eachother." she said.

"But... why were they bleeding, exactly?" Neji asked.

"Their minds were probably adjusting to the new distance between them. They obviously had _quite_ a lot of chakra to be able to communicate like that, and the line between them couldn't be bended, so the chakra line between them was building up in their heads as they were brought closer."

"Oh I get it..." The girl with dark orbs of purple said, as she flashed and her hair was suddenly blonde again.

Also flashing, Naruto, who sat behind her, suddenly felt attracted to her again as his hair turned black and his eyes faded blue.

"So we were bleeding because our minds had grown accustomed to being long-distance... and when we suddenly were withing a certain distance of eachother..."

"It was an overload of unused chaakra with nowhere else to go." Sasuke finished. " and now that they're in close-range..."

"Yes." the hokage said, "it's likely that the chakra spread though their entire bodies... but they're definately still connected. Because when the chakra combines, they transform into their origional forms."

Neji nodded, "Yes, it's clear now... but _why_ do they transform while contacting like that?"

"It's likely..." Naruto said, walking forward and hugging Narumi from behind, who squeaked in surprise. "That the chakra transferrs over through our mouths..." he said. "So she's inside of me and i'm inside of her..." he whispered seductively

Narumi flinched, blinking. "U-um..." Sasuke gave him a death-glare and felt himself growing highly irritated by his tone.

"It's like sex with your clothes on." Naruto pressed on.

"That's it!" Sasuke growled, stepping forward with the killing intent.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata said, she had just stepped in the room and was trying to calm him.

"Sasuke." Neji said sharply, grabbing him by the back of the collar. "Don't kill him. He's just being controlled by Narumi's old personality."

"Oh am I?" Naruto snickered.

"I'll **KILL **you!!"

"Silence." Tsunade ordered sharply, "Both of you... Naruto, Sasuke, step **down."**

"...Hmm..." Naruto sighed, shrugging. He stepped away from Narumi and smirked at Sasuke who had broke free of Neji's grasp. But remained glaring at Naruto.

"U-um... Lady Hokage...?" Hinata held out something to the Hokage, bending forward on one knee as she presented it to her. "the package you wished for me to..."

"Thankyou, Hinata." Tsunade picked up the package from Hinata's hands. It was a brown backage, wrapped in black string.

Tsunade brought it to her desk and unwrapped it. She picked up a letter from inside of it.

"It says that it's adressed to me on the outside... but this letter says for me to give this to you, Narumi." Tsunade turned to face the other blonde. "It's a kimono from your advisor who visited before." she said. "He says that it's for the upcoming festival, knowing that you don't have one..."

"What?" Narumi blinked, smiling. "What does it look like...?"

"...Here." she re-bundled it with the string so it was held together and handed it to Narumi. "You should go try it on... but..." the blonde hokage scanned the room full of boys. "...Not here." she sweat-dropped, taking note of the girl who already started to take her shirt off.

"Really...? Well, okay... I don't know why but oh well." Narumi shrugged, getting a dissapointed groan from Naruto and a shakey breath from Sasuke, who had a bead of sweat rolling down his temple, his eyes a bit wide, he and Neji had froze when she started to strip.

"The festival is the day after tomorrow. So tomorrow they're setting up... Sasuke, Naruto, Neji. I want you two to get the other boys and make sure that they know that your're all helping out tomorrow with the set-up."

"Understood." Neji, Sasuke, and Naruto all said simutaneously.

"Naruto... You may not remember, but you ARE a member of this village... and a ninja of this village..." she whispered.

**XXXXXXX**

**Ah... yeah, needed more humor.**

**Naruto: I don't know, I kind of liked it.**

**...Well, yes but...**

**Naruto:... you just love being negative. You LOVE being the way you are... don't you?**

**I'm NOT always negative though!**

**Naruto: I beg to differ... but if you say so.**

**... (growls and mutters obscene words)... whatever... _anyway..._**

** please review! I'd appreciate it.**


	26. Narumi

**... Lets just do this...**

**Naruto: What's this? you mad?**

**I'm just updating. So please shut your face unless you want to let me show _you_ what I did with Kabuto.**

**Naruto: (gulp) Um... Rika doesn't own Naruto...**

**XXXXXXX**

Getting together at Ino's house, the four girls tried on their Kimono's for the festival at their "Party" as Ino called it.

"Oh! you look beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed, watching as Narumi spun in her deep blue kimono with violet-colored circle flowers decorating it below the waist. It had a dark red sash around the waist and crimson ribbons tying her hair to match.

"Wow! It's so soft!"

"Well... it sure was thoughtful of your advisor to buy and send such an expensive kimono to you for festival time..." Ino commented dryly, gazing at the light purple carpet of her bedroom.

"I think it looks wonderful on you, Narumi-san..." Hinata said shyly, blushing a bit.

"...Yeah, you're one to talk, you have a kimono just as radiant." Sakura grinned.

"Well, all of ours are pretty..." Narumi blinked, "I don't see what the _difference_ is, I mean..."

"I know, I know..." Ino waved off her thought, " well anyway... we'd better take these off. Festival's in two days and we have to make sure that they're well-kept."

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"Okay." Narumi said, grabbing the corner of her sash and pulling. Her kimono started to drop.

"H-hey! You're going to do it right in front of us?" Sakura breathed.

"Me too!" Ino grinned, standing up next to Narumi and pulling off her sash to let the sides of the Kimono drop down her shoulders. "Join in, Hinata!" Ino grabbed Hinata and twirled her around.

"Ah...haha!" Hinata found herself laughing somehow.

"...Oh, what the heck." Sakura shrugged, stripping along with the other girls and joining the pillow fight on Ino's overly-large bed.

"Hahaha!"

"Take this!" Narumi giggled, wacking Sakura lightly with a pillow.

"Hiyah!" Hinata jumped and pushed the pillow into Narumi's back.

Narumi lost her balance a bit, stumbling as she almost made a movement for Ino's face.

"Wh..whahh!" Narumi squealed, completely loosing her balance and falling over, knocking into Sakura who landed on Ino, who pulled Hinata down with her. "Sorry...!" Narumi squeaked, as they struggled to move.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

"Don't move!"

"Um... you ladies having difficulties?" an amused-sounding male voice arose from the doorway.

Silence.

Grimly and knowingly, the girls all turned their heads and looked at Naruto, followed by Sasuke, who immediately flushed a deep red and turned around, having seen them all in just underwear and bras, toppled on top of eachother.

"...Sorry..." Naruto blushed a bit, turning around and mimicking Sasuke's 'hand-over-red-face' gesture.

"Mhh..." Hinata squirmed, freeing herself of them, "...N-Naruto..." she bit her lip, just as red as Sasuke.

"Uh..." Naruto shifted awkwardly, turning his head again.

The girls got their normal clothes back on again and then exited the room, meeting the two boys. Narumi took the ribbon out and let her hair out.

"Hey." Narumi waved to Sasuke and Naruto casually.

"... Nh..." Sasuke shifted, looking away from her and blushing.

...The image still was flashing through his mind, he shook his head and tried to forget it.

"...You're still thinking about it..." Naruto sighed, his eyes half-lidded.

"What? NO!"

"Right... well, just so you know..." he smirked, putting an arm around Narumi and pulling her into him, "_I'm_ taking Narumi to the festival..."

"?!" Sasuke glared, burning holes of death in Naruto's face.

"...You mean... _I'M_ taking her to the festival..."

Ino and Sakura groaned dissapointedly, pouting.

"No..." Naruto blinked, "No I don't." he said calmly. The two girls giving hopeful looks.

"Well, does Narumi agree with you?" Sasuke looked at Narumi.

"Do you?" Naruto hummed in Narumi's ear.

Narumi hesitated, she groaned a bit and moved away from Naruto, looking from him to Sasuke.

"Well... M-m-maybe I could..." she stuttered nervously, thknking rapidly, "go with Sasuke! Because Hinata-chan should go with Naruto!" She grinned, pulling Hinata in and pushing her into Naruto.

"Wh-what?" Hinata whimpered, as Naruto grabbed her and held her against him tightly while still staring at Sasuke.

Hinata drew a shakey breath and blushed, glancing at Narumi who grinned widely.

"See? you guys are a perfect match!"

"..." Naruto said nothing, he stared at Narumi blankly then at Hinata.

"Hm..." the corner of Sasuke's lip twitched, he started leaning closer to Narumi. "W-we should... go now... well, now that you guys have... tried on your..."

"Yeah!" Narumi shouted, taking hold of Sasuke's arm. "Sasuke! I want to show you something!" she whispered to him.

"What?"

"Come on!"

"Whoa!" Sasuke said, being pulled away by the blonde girl as the others scattered.

The two exited the building and went down the streets.

Narumi had taken ahold of his wrist, she pulled him along the alleyways quickly. Sasuke blushed a bit as he watched her long, loose hair bounce along as she ran.

"Okay, here is good." she suddenly stopped, they were in between buildings, in the maze-like area of the alleys. The girl turned to Sasuke and grinned.

"_Why_ are we--"

"Quiet!" Narumi whispered sharply, "do you want to give away our position?"

"But-"

"ShhhT!!" she hissed.

"..."

"...Good, now then, let's make this quick." she said. "Take this." Narumi ordered, holding something out to Sasuke. Sasuke held out his hands with uncertainty and waited for her to drop it.

The blonde dropped a small box in his hands.

"What's"

"ShhH! Okay, don't open it until I say, okay? Good!"

"Wait-!"

"Okay, that's all for now... just make sure you don't open it or I WILL explode you!"

'You'll... explode me." Sasuke questioned, raising one eyebrow.

"Yep!" she stated cheerfully. "Now, bye!"

"W-wait!"

POOF! Narumi dissapeared, leaving the Uchiha in the alleyway alone. He blinked and stared down at the box.

"...Hm..."

XXXXXXX

Summoned to the hokage's office, Narumi and Naruto stood alongside one another, waiting for the hokage's furthus speech.

"Tsunade-sama?" Narumi said looking up at her cutely through her shining blue orbs.

"...I have something I wish to share with you." Tsunade said.

"What? what is it?" Narumi questioned. Naruto's ears perked up in curiosity.

"As you know, Narumi... you were almost kidnapped numerous times... and, as you _also_ know, it had something to do with Orochimaru..."

"Where are you going with this." Naruto snapped.

"...Well, We did a little research, and our infiltration team since you arrived, Naruto, found something related to your transformations."

"What?!" Narumi gasped, jumping forward.

"I'm going to try something with you two, and if it doesn't work, then it doesn't... but it's a chance to get Naruto back and you... back... to your normal selves."

"What?!" Narumi and Naruto gasped in unison.

"...Are you two willing to participate?"

"Of course!!" Narumi grinned, pumping one fist in the air.

"Hm..." Naruto glared at the hokage suspiciously.

"Allright, follow me to our lab-area for a moment."

xxxxxxx

"Wh-wh-wh-whaa-wha-whaa... WHAT?!" Naruto stuttered, backed up against the wall in horror as they approached him. "**I WON'T DO IT YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!"**

"Whoa, geeze Naruto." Narumi raised an eyebrow at the boy, who started hyperventillating. "It's just a little-"

"Little? **LITTLE**?! That **HUGE**-ASS needle is **F-ING--**"

"Calm down... you agreed to this and you can't back out of it." Tsunade smirked, holding up an injection of something in a small needle about the length of her finger.

"L-L-l-let **_GOOO_**!!" Naruto clawed at the door as three men dragged him towards table with difficulty.

"Jeeze, you're such a wuss..." Narumi said, quirking an eyebrow.

"Me? I'm not a wuss! I'm perfectly** CALM**!!" Naruto yelled, his bottom eyelid twitching as he shook.

"Look, we're just taking your blood for a bit, then Narumi's... and have it undergo a few tests before we give you guys a temporary antidote... but it might not last that long, if we want a permenant one, we'll need the research that Kabuto did on you two... if anything, the antidote itself from them, because i'm sure Orochimaru will use that fact to his advantage... the fact that he knows something about you two that we don't." Tsunade explained, "...But this is the best we can do for now until he makes his move..." she trailed.

"Come on! Hold-s-still!" One of the men grunted, strapping Naruto to the table.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!" Screams were heard, echoing all throughout the village, scaring away birds... making people look up in confusion... people stopping what they're doing for a moment, looking around in curiosity...

XXXXXXX

"Hey, N...Narumi, or whatever. What's wrong with you? It didn't seem _that_ bad..." The blonde-haired Naruto trailed.

"N-n-n-no more needles mommy..." Narumi's eye twitched spastically, she held her arms crossed over her stomache as she shivered. "N-no more...!"

Naruto hesitated, "..." a sly grin spread acrossed his face, "Hey, is that grandma Tsunade with more injections?" Naruto stopped curiously, pointing behind Narumi. The girl froze, her eyes wide.

"_KYAAAAA_!!" Narumi shreiked in a _very_ high pitched voice, running down the pathway away from where Naruto was pointing, leaving Naruto and a trail of dust behind her.

"C-kah...hey!" Naruto coughed, "I was just kidding!" He called after her, "wait!

**XXXXXXX**

**Awkward? ...Maybe?**

**...What? I had to reveal Narumi's little****...Weakness... eventually, didn't I?**

**Naruto: Yeaahhh... well, whatever, review! Rika-chan wants to watch Avatar now, Believe it!**

**...Don't_ tell _them that, Baka!**

**Naruto: Oh ah... right.**

**Well anyway... review please!**

**Narumi: Y-yeah... (shiveres) Tell her NEVER to do that again or I'll KILL HER. (twitch twitch) a-and you want to keep your precious author, don't you? DON'T YOU?! (twitch twitch)**

**Uhh... (laughs nervously) err... yeah, hah... haha... y-you do that...**


	27. Naruto

**Kays...**

**chapter 27 guyz...**

**Narumi: where's Naruto?**

**Helping with the festival thingy...**

**Narumi:... Oooookay then.**

**Right, well lets start this...**

**Kabuto: (twitch twitch) L-light!!**

**Ahh! O.o when did you get out?!**

**Narumi: Hi! I'm Narumi!**

**Kabuto: don't trust her! she-AHHH!! (gets dragged away by monkeys in black suits and sunglasses)**

**Narumi: O.o**

**Er... just ignore him.**

**Narumi: o_kay_...**

**XXXXXXX**

"Hey, Narumi." The blonde-haired boy waved to her, entering her new room shyly. "So, where's Sasuke? I thought he would be..."

"Here? Sorry, kid..." She waved him off, turning back to the desk in front of her, scribbling rapidly.

"It's okay." Naruto shrugged, "So what're you doing in here?" He asked, walking forward and leaning over her shoulder a bit.

"Ah?!" Narumi squealed, noticing him behind her and leaning over her notebook. "D-don't look at that!"

"Okay, okay!" Naruto cringed, taking a step back cautiously. "I-I won't-ah!" he jumped again, bumping into someone behind him.

The boy slowly turned, meeting neutral, bored looking eyes.

"...Oh," he sighed, "hi, Sasuke... didn't noice you there..."

"Yeah... you don't really tend to pick up on those things..." Narumi remarked sarcastically, leaning back in her chair boredly. "So, what's up you guys? Why is everyone stalking me..." she sighed, shaking her head.

"Um... Narumi, the festival's tomorrow and.."

"Oh yeah..." Narumi blinked, "Don't you have to help out or somthing?"

"O-oh..." Sasuke flinched. "Well, yeah but-"

"You should go before they start to call you a slacker..." she smirked, spinning around to her desk again.

His face falling, Sasuke stared at her blankly. "...Come on Naruto."

"Yeah."

xxx

"Grahh! Why is she so vacant?!" Sasuke growled, slamming his fist into the wall, "Now she just acts like she hates me..."

"Well... Sasuke, her feeling didn't change... she just expresses them differently..." Shikamaru said.

"...Maybe she... actually has a thing for Naruto..." Ino grinned slyly.

"Wha-what?" Hinata gasped.

"No, it's fine Hinata..." Sakura calmed her.

"But it's true..." Ino narrowed her eyes, frowning, "When Naruto had Narumi's personality, he kept flirting with Narumi and stuff... so maybe Since Narumi has her personality back... maybe she'll start flirting with Naruto or something..."

"Do you guys really think I'm that attractive?" Naruto questioned, smiling.

"Don't flatter yourself." A sickened-sounding voice sput from behind them, everyone turned to Narumi who had followed them down the stairs. "I think that the only reason Naruto was flirting with me was because he was trying to piss off the Uchiha..." she sighed. "I never was too fond of black-haired guys..." she shrugged and walked over to Ino, her long, black hair flowing behind her freely.

"What do you mean?" Naruto blinked, "But... when I had you personality... I was the guy so..."

"Yeah, I was pretty much into guys with lighter-colored hair..." she sighed, taking a strand of Ino's hair and twirling it. "So... since it had kind of an opposite affect on _you..._ you were into blonde-haired _girls_ but... I never had a problem with girls either." she shrugged, the entire group gasping.

"Y-you dated girls?!" Naruto's mouth fell open.

"Well, not really..." she looked thoughtful for a moment, then turning to Ino, "I just always thought of them as more attractive..."

Ino blinked, inching away from Narumi who laughed at her. "But anyway... since Naruto's absent-mindedness and _ditzyness_ took affect on me... I guess I just acted like a hyperactive knucklehead ninja chick. Now I'm not, and he's himself again... well, at least until this wears off."

"Yeah... we really need a cure for you guys." Shikamaru said, "It must be a hastle to change personalities all the time. You're both like the average female..."

"Hey!" Ino growled.

"Hey, it's true..."

"So, why are you guys all hanging around down here..?" Narumi trailed, her eyes scanning over the crowd of nin. "I thought you had... work... to do."

"We did." Shikamaru stated, "We got finished early. The hokage gave us an extra day, remember?"

"Oh... well, whatever." The raven-haired girl sighed. "So... what did you want earlier, huh Sasuke?" she eyed the boy who had remained silent the entire time.

"I ah... was just checking on you... you seemed a little freaked out about something earlier."

Narumi's eyes widened and she twitched, "A-ah... just forget about that. okay? OKAY!" she hyperventilated. Everyone gave her a weird look before dismissing it an returning to their conversation.

"Okay, so you guys wanna go out or what..." Shikamaru trailed, pushing off the wall he was leaning against and scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, sounds good to me... lets go to Ichiraku!" Naruto grinned.

"...Fine by me..." Narumi shrugged, "though... my royal meals were much more... fitting." she sighed quietly.

"...You're so gloomy..." Shikamaru noted.

"You're one to talk... you two are like the walking dead..." Ino coughed.

"Huh..." Narumi replied, nodding.

"And you agree!"

"Well I just want to get out of this boring house..." she groaned, her eyes half-lidded.

"Yeah, I'm tired of being here."

"What he said." Narumi continued, walking out the door with Sasuke following, his hands folded behind his head.

"...Lets go guys..." Shikamaru said to the group, they all followed them out.

XXXXXXX

"Ah... there you two are..."

"Oh no..." Shikamaru slapped his forehead. Watching as the hokage approached.

"What's up, grandma hokage?"

"Respect your elders!" she hissed, "Now then..." she turned to Narumi."We have some good news for you two. I think that we've reached a way to keep you from transforming back into your abnormal forms again."

"What?" everyone gasped, Sasuke remained silent though, being emo.

"We've reached a conclusion, but it will be hard... and we need both of your co-operations... we found a few documents in the lair of Orochimaru..."

"You mean 'stole'" Ino rephrased.

"Call it what you will... but it's helped us..." she said. "You two both posess half-merged spirits, and if they stay like that too long... Narumi may end up** permenantly** with Naruto's personality... and Naruto would be permenantly like Narumi."

"Wh-what?!" Narumi gasped, "I what?! I can't be blonde!! NO!" she held her face dramatically. "I can't live without my intellect! I-I... I'd be like HIM!!" she pointed accusingly at Naruto. "This is all your fault for** existing**!!"

"What?! MY fault?!" Naruto started, but being cut off by the hokage.

"Both of you calm down... remember, we think we've reached a conclusion... but we can't do this without the proper equippment... so unless we end up learning how to do this fast... and perfectly... you two might be unable to turn back."

"Well... how long until they're frozen into their personalities?" Shikamaru questioned.

"About a week or less."

"What?!" they gasped for what seemed like the fifth time. (well... like, third)

"Yes... that's why you two have to come with us... we need more blood samples and--"

"Ah!!" Narumi shreiked, "I knew it! I KNEW you would betray me I WON'T DO IT!! I WON'T you CAN'T MAKE MEEEE-AHHHHHH!!" the girl screamed, running down the street, leaving a dustcloud behind her.

"Well... one group go get her while we bring Naruto to our research lab, got it?"

"Got it." the replied, jumping off.

"...Good. Now Naruto, come with me." she faced the blonde-haired boy.

**XXXXXXX**

**That was sure short... well, anyway, I gots to go... I need to plan for my other fic now. And I finished all the episodes of Avatar!! Yes! it was so AWSOME! I loved that show...**

**You guys should seriously go to , it's a really good website for watching anime. (you like, don't even have to sign up, which is why I go there. It's really cool. Just click on an episode, and it plays! how awsome is that?!)**

**...Though I wish they had Innocent Venus... I loved that show and I only got to watch like... three episodes.**


	28. Hiding

**Kay, chapter 28. Sorry it took so long. My documents just like... didn't work. period. they wouldn't do ANYTHING. But I got it now... I knew waiting would pay off. (err... well, I guessed anyway.)**

**XXXXXXX**

"Damn it..." the hokage cursed silently, "and we were so close to finding the solution too..." she muttered.

"What?" The now-blonde Narumi blinked, "you mean that you didn't figure it out yet?"

"Well..." Naruto started, "Orochimaru did say something about me never being able to permenantly turn back if I leave but... I guess I didn't really care... I wanted out of that phsyco-house..."

"And you left knowing that you couldn't turn back?" Tsunade mumbled under her breath. "Well." she said again, smiling widely, "since these blood samples aren't going together as planned, I guess you guys are going to have to wait a bit longer. Clear?"

Narumi frowned, "well... yeah I guess..."

"I have no objections with waiting." Naruto replied, "but I don't want to stay like this forever... even though this feels almost like my natural personality and all."

"Well... it IS, you're using it now. Of course it will feel like it belongs to you." Tsunade glaced over to The neutral-looking Naruto from the corner of her eye. "...This could be a problem... We can't exactly rely on Orochimaru bribing you two into something... not that we could trust that regardless." she said.

"...I'm sorry, Naruto." Narumi whispered, "...Your friends probably miss you..."

**XXXXXXX**

"...So it's ready?" The man hissed, "...We should move in then..."

"Yes... if they take this, we'll be able to restart the experiment again... and this time we won't underestimate the power of them together." Kabuto said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his middle finger.

"Excellent..." A wide, sedistic smirk spread acrossed his features. "We'll start to move in tomorrow."

"...Shall I inform her instructor of his duties?"

"...Yes, why don't you do that..."

"...All right sir."

**XXXXXXX**

"So, what was that about?" Ino asked, shifting her weight onto one hip and waiting from a response from the two who exited the hokage's tower.

"...False alarm again." Naruto shrugged, "...She said that we'll have to wait a little longer so... I might be stuck like this... Not that I really care..."

"B-but I care." Narumi threw in, walking up to Naruto from behind with a concerned look on her face, "...Everyone wants the old Naruto back... I mean..." she bit her lip, glaring at the ground in frustration, "I... it..."

...Silence, Naruto turned to face Narumi and frowned, "... it's fine, just relax and we'll end up figuring something out."

"How can you be so sure?!" she growled in return, "It... we'll NEVER be able to turn back into our normal selves! this ISN'T natural!!" she screamed at him, leaning forward as she bared teeth angrily.

Sasuke and Sakura exchanged glances, "... I actually... miss Naruto... the real one, it's as if he never even came back..." Sakura whispered to him. Sasuke actually agreed, but he couldn't help but admit to himself that he really liked Narumi... the blonde Narumi... the hyper, upity Narumi who loved to torture him...

"...I'm... going to go back home, this is so boring." Sasuke sighed, sounding exasperated, facing away from the group and standing there for a moment.

He then tilted his head back a bit towards Narumi, "I'll see you tomorrow night." he said in a low, bored tone. Narumi blinked, watching him waving to her with one hand as he walked off, his other hand in his pocket.

All of the girls blushed and squealed a bit as they watched him. "Bye Sasukeeee..." Ino coed, waving to him with a grin. Narumi was like... the only one who didn't catch the slight suggestiveness of how Sasuke said that.

Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head, "Oh brother..." he rolled his eyes. "You girls are so obsessed with emo guys..." he said, "I'm leaving too."

Hinata, Sakura, Ino and Sakura were the only ones there with Naruto, who happened to notice that they were all just staring at him.

... he finally spoke, "...Okay, is there something I should... know about?"

"...Aren't you going to do something?" Ino asked.

"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that I was oblidged to..." he shrugged.

"Well, you're supposed to bring us somewhere!" Sakura said, she put her hands on her hips and looked at him through hald-lidded, bored eyes.

"...Huh..." he shrugged, suddenly turning to Narumi and grabbing her upper arm gently, "okay then." Narumi had a blank look, not really caring as he dragged her with him in front of the group.

Hinata blushed as she watched them, looking away.

Narumi glance back at them with uncertainty, frowning, furrowed eyebrows.

"...Hey, Naaaruto." Narumi suddenly said, stopping him in his tracks.

"Hm?" he replied absent-mindedly.

"How about you bring Hinata up here with you instead!" she grinned, prying herself loose and taking a step back. She snatched Hinata's arm and threw the girl at Naruto, Narumi laughed nervously as he eyed her with narrow eyes.

"Erm... okay!" The corner of Narumi's lip twitched as she tried to smile, her eyes closed and a bead of sweat rolling down her temple.

The group started walking again, Naruto's arm was snaked around Hinata's waist as he guided them down the road.

Narumi swallowed, hoping no one would notice as she fell behind them a bit.

She took a small breath of relief at their continuation without her. The blonde took a step back, swallowing again and slowly... slowly turning from them... eyes shut tightly.

...comooonnn...

"Ahh!" Narumi shreiked, having bumped into someone. She practically hyperventillated, holding her hand over her chest as she stared up at Naruto with a panicked look. "Wha-what?!" she growled, still shaken up.

"O-oh... sorry." Naruto backed up a bit, "... where were you going?" he asked.

Narumi frowned, glancing down beore glaring up at him, "I-I... I was just going to um... t-take... a nap?" she forced a smile, scratching the back of her head.

"...Hey, Naruto?" Ino called to him, "Narumi, come on!"

"Um, you guys go without me, okay?" Narumi said, "Bye, Naruto!" she waved to him hastily, taking off in the other direction.

"...Hey, Naruto?" Hinata approached him warily, "I-I... well... I mean... are you coming?"

"...Yeah."

**XXXXXXX**

"Hahh..." Narumi breathed, then groaning and running her fingers through her long blonde strands.

"... didn't expect someone like you to look stressed..." a male voice rose up from behind her, and she flinched, spinning around quickly, "**S-stop stalking m**-!!..." she cut herself off, quieting her voice a bit, "me... sorry, Sasuke I thought you were someone else..." she trailed, sighing in relief and sliding down the wall that she was leaning against.

"Gawd... guys are so gross..." she huffed, "He kept like, looking at me like..." Narumi shivered, her teeth bared in a grimage as she let out a small, 'ewww...'

"...Thanks." Sasuke frowned, sitting down acrossed the hall from her, his arms resting on his knee's, identical to Narumi's pose.

Narumi pondered on it for a second, "O-oh, sorry Sasuke I didn't mean you..." she laughed. "...I used to think you were though..." she hummed, putting a finger to her lips as she thought, staring blankly at the ground.

...Silence.

"..._Soo_," his eyes shifted to the ground then up to hers again, "why are you in my _house_...?" Sasuke pressed, he quirked an eyebrow, looking a _little_ freaked out.

"..." Narumi looked up at him. "Well..." she looked to the side nervously, "I just um... didn't want to risk turning back again for a while... and Naruto wouldn't find me here!" she grinned.

"...Right." Sasuke scoffed, "they would _never._ guess. that you'd go to my house." he said, emphasizing his words with sarcasm.

Narumi glared at him, "look, I can't just be _alone_ in my **_house_**!" she held up her hands to express the urgency of that fact.

"I thought you said that you_ wanted_ to be your normal self." Sasuke questioned. "But... then again, a while back you said something about being afraid of who you used to be..." he trailed, thinking about what she had said.

"...I... I don't know anymore." Narumi blinked, "I... I want to be myself but... I don't know where I'm most happy. It's like... the person with most of Naruto's origional personality... seems like they have it better. I mean, everyone if friends with Naruto now as he is... but that's not the real him! They were also friends with his other self but... _me..._" she sighed, pouting.

"... What?" Sasuke urged for her to continue.

"I'm not... well... they're only friends or... used to the me I am right now." she said, blinking up at Sasuke, "When I've transformed, I... I keep my emotions and memories from since Orochimaru erased my memory to now but... nobody really knows the _real _me like they know the _real _Naruto..." she explained, "It's... it's almost not fair... I can't just go back to my old life as some... princess or something... I don't l-la... well... I"

Sighing in irritation, Sasuke rose from his position and walked over to her, tears started welling up in her eyes.

"...I honestly couldn't care less..." Sasuke stated bluntly, making Narumi pout/glare up at him, sniffling.

"What's that supposed to-"

"The only thing that really matters is that you're... still you. It's fine..." he said, kneeling and whiping a tear from the corner of her eye with his knuckle softly.

"... But... that's--"

"Look, it's fine..." Sasuke cut her off again, narrowing his eyes at her. "You don't have to try and act so tough all the time." he said in a low tone.

"Acting tough?" she bit the inside of her lip as he nodded once. "I-I'm not _trying_ to, I'm just naturally strong, _Uchiha_..." she said with a 'hmph', crossing her arms and looking away from him with her eyes closed.

...silence.

Sasuke stared at her, his heart starting to race a bit. He grumbled something before putting his hand on her face. Narumi flinched at the contact, her eyes shooting open, turning to look at him.

"Wh...what..." her blue orbs shining even in the dim hallway, graced with shimmering blonde strands.

"... I... just wanted to look at you." he said, leaning in a bit.

Narumi raised an eyebrow at him"...Do you _have_ to be that close just to loo... um..." she breathed, feeling his hand slide around to cup her chin, his thumb sliding over her bottom lip softly.

"..." Sasuke said nothing, he put his other knee on the floor and leaned forward, his hands sliding down her wrists to sieze them, he pinned them as her sides and brought his face closer to hers.

"S-Sasuke, why are you-"

"Shh..." he hushed her, leaning in and whispering in her ear "be quiet this time."

Narumi swallowed, biting her lip, feeling his hot breath against her neck. She said nothing, lifting her chin, her head back against the wall as he kissed her on her throat softly.

"Ah... Sasuke..." she trailed uncomfortably.

The Uchiha took her chin in one of her hands and brought her head down to his level, he firmly pressed his lips to hers.

Narumi's eyes widened, she had a shakey intake of air as she backed herself flat against the wall. Sasuke could feel the vibration of her making a sound against his lips, he trailed his tongue over her parted lips and around to her earlobe, hearing her gasp again.

"Stop...!" she breathed, lifting her chest as she felt him slide his hands up her side.

"...I hardly think that you actually want me to stop..." Sasuke said, pressing his mouth down searingly against hers, it felt as if he was pouring all of his frustration, agression and passion into her, pulling her closer than she already was and wrapping his arms around her into a hot embrace.

moaning as he slid his hands furthur up her shirt, Narumi tangled her fingers in his hair and fisted it as he bit down on her sensative flesh.

Suddenly, steps could be heard and Sasuke pulled away quickly, rising. He took one look at Narumi, the red mark on her neck and decided to pull her away into the other room.

**XXXXXXX**

**Er... right! Um, hope you guys approve! xD**

**Hah, yeah. Well, Please Review if you would!**


	29. I found you!

**Okay... guess I didn't really get many reviews but that's like, fine. I'll do better! n.n**

**Kabuto: they're just not amused by you. You bore them. Deathly so.**

**Naruto:... (blinks)**

**Narumi:... (stares)**

**Kabuto:... huh?**

**Naruto: (suddenly goes wide eyes with his mouth agape) Y-y-you! (points at Kabuto)**

**Narumi: (copies Naruto) You're supposed to be DEAD!! O.O**

**Kabuto: Oh, yeah... that... she made me watch teletubbies with her cat in a cellar somewhere... it was torture... (shivers) she... she made me dress up as a _purple _AILIAN!!**

**Yeah, and you kept ripping the costume off even thought you would be rendered with no clothes... so that's why_ you_ forced me to tie you up... your fault, really. Though... you_ did_ stop stripping in front of us when I put that rapist fanboy of yours down there _with _you...**

**Kabuto: you're _cra-zy. _(points accusingly)**

**Huh... maybe. Well, anyway... now I have someone to do my disclaimer again. Now... do it, Tinkie winkie. (smirks)**

**Kabuto: I am NOT T-t... ah... (glances at the cellar door that evil author started to open slowly)... (gulp)... Shadow doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characers... only her OC's and her plot to this story. (XxxShadowxHeartxWolfxxX)**

**Good good... it pleases me... I can start now.**

**XXXXXXX**

Hearing footsteps, Sasuke growled in his throat in irritation, closing his eyes while a bead of sweat rolled, he rose and took Narumi's arm in his hand.

Loosing her breath as he pulled her to her feet sharply, Narumi looked confused. "Wh...what?"

"Erm... Just wait in here... quietly." he pushed her into his bedroom and shut the door behind himself hastily as he walked back into the hallway. He quickly started brushing his clothes out and smoothing his hair with his hand to mask what he was just doing.

"Yo." He heard someone call him from behind, Sasuke flinched, clenching his teeth and slowly turning his head to meet the gaze of the lazy genius.

"Um... hi..." he waved slowly to him with uncertainty.

"...What's wrong with_ you_...?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, examining Sasuke's slightly-disshelved appearance.

"...Is_ everyone_ using my house as their own retreat without my permission...?" Sasuke grumbled, running his hand down his face in a small irritation that bubbled up in him. "I was just... practicing a new jutsu ... takes a lot of concentration... Now, why are you in _my _house?" his eyes narrowed and he waited for an answer irritably.

"...Naruto said that Narumi would probably be with you... wanted me to go check." he explained, eyeing the door that Sasuke stood in front of "...I came over to your house and the door was open... I got kinda curious as well so I just came in. You didn't respond when I rang the doorbell and knocked so..."

"Oh..." Sasuke glared, "Well I'm fine... you can go now..." he said, "...Haven't seen Narumi since I left you guys back there..."

"Oh, well, okay... If you say so..." Shikamaru shrugged, he turned from Sasuke and started walking towards the stairs, Sasuke reached for his doorknob but stopped when Shikamaru turned his head half-way to look at him.

A thin line of liquid was visable for a moment as it ran down Sasuke's temple, Sasuke and Shikamaru stared eachother in the eyes.

...silence.

Sasuke clenched his teeth behind his frown, eyebrows furrowed.. Shikamaru looked bored, his eyes half-lidded as he scrutinized the Uchiha.

"... See ya..." he half waved, walking down the stairs and leaving Sasuke's house. Sasuke heard the door shut behind him as he left.

...Standing there in the silence once again, he waited.

...nothing.

"..." Sasuke registered for a second...

... With a spin towards the door, "... yeah..." he muttered to himself, turning the knob and opening the door quietly.

"Um... Sasuke?" Narumi raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed as she watched him walk in and shut the door behind him. "Why did you have me wait in here, anyways?" she blinked, putting a finger to the side of her mouth in slight confusion.

"Er... you... have... ah..." he was at a loss for words, swallowing and fighting a blush, averting and closing his eyes while crossing his arms. "...Sorry."

"What? Sasuke, _what?"_ she pressed, "I-I mean... if it was about kissing me I-I it's... I'm not mad...at..." her voice trailed and she started poking her forefingers at eachother, staring down at them. She glanced up at Sasuke before moving her eyes down again, embarassed.

Sasuke stared at her, almost unbelievingly. He reconsidered something and turned away from her.

"I-I... I don't think that I should do this... doing _anything _with you feels like I'm... I'm taking advantage of you..." he mumbled, glaring at the ground.

"Advantage?" Narumi questioned, curving over to the side a bit to attempt getting a better look at his face.

"..." He noticed, swallowing hard and turning from her again. "...Maybe you should_ go_..." he suggested desperately, his hand pressed over his eyes then slidng down his face.

"...But I want to-"

"Now."

"...You can't order me, you must obey me!" she pouted. "I'm the prin-"

"Yeah, and if you want to be able to _walk_ tomorrow you should probalby leave.

Taking it as some sort of threat instead of what he _meant_, Narumi glared at him. "Fine, you're so immature Sasuke, I have to leave just because you want to start doing yourself..." she snorted.

"WHA- WHERE did you learn-- WHO told you what... how do you know what that..." He spun aruond to face her, eyes wide.

"I don't..." she put a finger to the corner of her lips thoughtfully, looking at the ceiling, "Ino just said something about... **Shikamaru** andhow she seen him-"

"**A-allright**, that's all I have to hear- ahm..." he laughed nervously, taking a step back. "I'm just... going to stay here while you leave... and I'm _not_ going to _do_ myself." and with that, he pushed her out the door, she faught back in a futil manner. Irritated with him, her arms were flailing.

XXXXXX

"Hey Shikamaru." Narumi waved casually to the boy as she passed him on the street.

"Uh hah... hi..." he breathed, his voice trailed off while he blinked to get a better look at her.

"...Hm? What's wrong?" she smiled up at him cutely.

"...Is that a...?" He mumbled something that Narumi couldn't hear,

"A whaah?" she furrowed her brows at him.

Shikamaru shook his head, but the sight of it didn't go away. He raised his hand and touched her on the neck where the flesh looked reddened. "... Yeah, when did you..." he trailed off again, finding it difficult to talk again.

...after taking in her innocent expression...

...large round blue eyes... shining up at him. He sighed, pulling away. "...nevermind..."

"Huh... well, okay then..."

**XXXXXXX**

Wow that was short...

...Maybe I need to be more creative with fillers before fetival time and stuff...

**Okay, PLEASE READ, PEOPLE!**

**I was going to- when this fic is finished- try and pair the Narumi-Naruto people with whoever you guys want.**

**I'm willing to pair her with someone like... Gaara or something too. Itachi maybe...**

**(starts laughing) hehehe... Yeah, itachi.**

**Anyway, to the point... I'm going to pair her with whichever guy you guys mostly vote for. I'll pair her with them in another fic that I'll start when this is done, okay? Narumi will be a permenant member of the village, so she'll be like, a normal character, okay?**

**SO! I'm willing to do a pairing with Narumi first, so tell me who you want, okay?**

**Review please! I have to know who you guys pick.(suggestions? constructive critisizm? approval? flames?)**


	30. Almost confrontation

**Yes! updating again. I'm trying to make as much update time as I can while it's the weekend... because my teachers are giving us way too much homework... Grr... I hate them already.**

**Anyway.**

**ANYONE else have a vote? Still waiting for at least three more!**

**do any of you want me to do another fic with Naruto's other half or Narumi or _her_ other half?**

**TELL me?!**

**VOTE ON CHARACTER!**

**XXXXXXX**

"So, what about you?" Tenten had joined them, sitting in between Sakura and Narumi, who pouted a bit at it.

"...What do you... mean?" Narumi raised an eyebrow, frowning at her.

"Weren't you guys paying any attention to what me and Ino were talking about...?"

Sakura glanced over Tentan's shoulder to Narumi and shrugged with uncertainty.

"Um... _no_?" Narumi blinked.

"Oh, well what we were _saying..._ is that Ino was planning on taking Shikamaru to the festival with her... well, making _him _take _her _there anyway..."

"Oh!" Narumi grinned starting to talk happily now, "I'm going with-um- Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed.

"Whah-what?!" Tenten coughed, her eyes wide, she moved away from Narumi to turn and face her. "Are you serious?!"

"...Well, yeah... I _think_ so." Narumi trailed, frowning again as she wondered.

"...Uh..." Tenten laughed nervously, "are you sure you didn't just get the wrong idea when you asked him to go with you?" the corner of her lip twitched a bit as she held in a laugh to humor her.

"Huh?" Ino cut in, "What are you talking about, Sasuke practically killed Naruto because HE wanted to go with HER so bad..." her eyes narrowed as she recalled it.

"Whoa seriously?!" Tenten coughed again, thinking _and... he was kind of cute... I didn't think he would actually go with..._

"Dissapointed?" Ino smirked and raised an eyebrow, "... he wasn't going to go with _you_ so..."

"What?!" Tenten growled, "I wasn't thinking that!"

"Suuure-"

"Shut up."

"Well _you're_ the one who keeps your obsession with him all secret..."

"He's NOT the one I like..."

"Oh." Ino blinked, as if just realizing something, "I remember... _Neji_ was the one who you were with in that dark closet..."

"Wha-what?! How did you-That did NOT happen!"

"Oh please, I was like right there when you thought nobody was in the class-"

"Yeah, because you were supposed to be meeting with_ Shikamaru when-_"

"Um... this is why I left last time..." Narumi sighed, "...Maybe I will go see Sasuke..." she shook her head, getting up and turning around while rubbing her forehead.

..Silence, as Narumi turned from them and walked away sighing.

xxxxxxx

"Oh...!" Narumi blinked, "HIII Hinata!" she grinned, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around her neck hyperly. "I found you!" she laughed.

"U-uh...um... th-that is ah..." Hinata stuttered, blushing, "H...have you... seen...?" she trailed.

"Huh? Naruto?" Narumi finished with a smile, "Yeah- sure!"

"S-so you know where he is?"

"Follow me!" she poked herself in the middle of the chest with her thumb, then marched off in one direction confidently.

xxxxxxx

Walking down the narrow passageways between houses and dodging trashcans on the way, Narumi lead Hinata on her 'shortcut' route to Naruto.

"A-are you sure that this is the way, Narumi-san?"

She glanced over to Hinata from the corner of her eyes, a bead of sweat rolling down her cheek.

"Y...yeah, sure..." Narumi closed her eyes and laughed nervously, waving off her question.

"N-Narumi-san!" Hinata gasped, "you... you don't really know the way at all, do you?" she groaned a bit, slouching over.

There was a pause, Narumi leaned to the side a bit and rested against the shadowed white wall, "..." she said nothing and put her head back, eyes closed as the thought. "ahhh... well I um..." She pressed her fingers to her forehead.

...Silence. Hinata wimpering in disbelief.

"...Err-**ALGENDARS**!" she shouted radomely, darting in one direction. Hinata blinked at her choice of words, but started running after her anyway.

"W-wait!"

Hinata chased her until they reached the end of the alleyways, unto the main road. Hinata grabbed her knees as she panted, breathing heavily next to the blonde who's breathing had also sped up.

"H-hah..." Hinata breathed, "y...you... really _don't_ know where you're going..." she sighed, sounding dissapointed.

"Sorry." she grinned, "...Thought I saw aaa rat?" she half-smiled at her, sounding unconvincing.

Hinata frowned, "...Well... I could just go find Naruto on my-"

"NO!" Narumi pouted, "me too! I have to find him because I already said that I would!"

Hinata gave her a quick look of uncertainty, but then shrugged it off. She could have sworn that she sensed a bit of despation in Narumi's tone.

"...Allright."

The two talked as they walked left, up the road that headed near tall buildings, the park.

... silence...

Hinata glanced over.

...Narumi glanced back, catching Hinata staring who jumped at her noticing and turned away quickly.

"...What...?" Narumi finally asked.

"..."

"...Hinata?" Narumi blinked.

"...I..."

"...Yeah?"

"..."

...Silence.

"Hinata, what's up?"

"You... how can you be, well... why does Naruto like you so much more than... well, me..." she mumbled.

Flinching at the question, Narumi turned her head. "I... I don't really think that he likes me that much more than he likes you, you know..." Narumi narrowed her eyes as she spoke. "I..."

"... ?" Hinata looked up at Narumi, who caught her staring again and turned away, embarrased.

"..." she closed her eyes tightly and rubbed at them. with her palms.

There was a long pause and it becoming slightly awkward.

"...Narumi, you... you _like_ Naruto don't... don't you..." she bit her lip as she sighed in utter sadness.

"Wha-what?! Yeah RIGHT I _love_ Sa--ah..." she trailed, quickly cutting herself off.

"Ss..." Hinata blinked, urging her on.

"...S...s-someone from my last... village!" she recovered quickly. "I-I-I was supposed to be getting married t-to him!" she crossed her arms and nodded, her eyes closed and nose pointed towards the sky.

"O...oh... I see... So you're not..." she placed a hand on her chest and sighed, the two girls started to wander up a set of stairs, the birds cawed above them into the clouds. "...Into Sasuke-san?"

"..." blinkes, blushes.

...Silence.

"..." Tilts head, leans forward a bit to examine expression.

...Walking faster...

"..." Swallows and flushes red, crosses arms.

... Faster...

"..." Leans forward more, furrowing eyebrows.

And more...

"...!" Bites lip and raises shoulders as hearts starts to race. Narumi took to a sprint, and Hinata gasped.

"N-Narumi-chan!" She called after her, quickly on her tail.

"Oof!" Narumi coughed, having bumped into something firm.

"Narumi!" Hinata huffed, catching her breath. But quickly stepping away whenhe sighted the two. "N...Naruto..." she whispered.

"..." Narumi fell silent, her flustered expression quickly fading as she regained her composure. "Naruto..." she cleared her throat with a fist held to her lips. "...Me and Hinata were..." she started slowly.

The black-haired kyuubi stared, glancing back at the Hyuuga girl with a reddish discolour to his face. "Erm... yes..." he trailed, seeming to be sad about something.

Pausing, Narumi stared at the ground, thinking about something. She quickly spun around to see Hinata. She leaned in tp whisper something to her.

"...Sorry..." she grinned, "guess it's time for me to go now..." she winked. "...I know that you like Naruto a lot... so I never liked it when he started flirting with me... so... " she stepped back away from the overly flustered purple-haired girl.

"...Nh... B-but..."

"See ya."

With a big poof and a cloud of smoke, Narumi dissapeared.

Hinata stood there, seeming to be pertified as it cleared and it was just the two there... at the top of the stairs under the open sky...

"..." Naruto rubed the back of his head.

"..." Hinata shuffled uncomfortably.

"I-"

"A-oh um..." Hinata pushed her fingers together, "...you first..."

"..." Naruto sighed. "... You probably don't want to be near me..."

"Hm?" Hinata blinked, "Wha-wait what...?"

"The first time I... seen you, I tried to um... so, well, you probably don't trust me any more..." he shrugged and folded his hands over eachother behind his head.

"Wha-what? You mean, well... I was just...!" Hinata blushed and felt her heart racing, she screamed at herself on the inside, _You shouldn't have pulled away from him like that! Stupid stupid stupid!!_

"..." Naruto fell silent again, he took a moment to step towards her.

"Nh" Hinata jumped at the movement, taking a step back.

Naruto groaned, "Auhh... see, you _are_ uncomfortable around me... is it because I'm not what you want me to look like?" he questioned desperately. "I... I thought..."

Hinata blinked, confused. "Wait, you what?"

"...I don't..." Naruto turned from her, "...Nevermind..."

Hinata pondered for a moment, "It's... it's still you, Naruto..." She mumbled. "I..."

"It's _yer_ Fliminipiflan yan." He said.

"Huh?"

"I put my thang down, flip it and reverse it."

Hinata blinked.

"It's _Yer_ fliminipiflan Yan."

"Um... Naruto?"

"If ya Got a big- - Let me search it, I'll put my thang down, flip it and reverse."

"That doesn't make sense!!" She panicked.

"Sorry, thought I was setting the mood." Narumi waved from the side, turning off the radio and hiding it. "...I'll go now."

...Narumi poofed again and Naruto and Hinata stared after her, confused.

"Um... that was-"

"THE last time I freaked out, I just kept lookin down! I S-S-Stutter when I say what I'm thinkin bout-"

"..." Narut fell silent. "...Um..."

"Sorry." Narumi cut it off again. "...I'll... go see Sasuke or something." she laughed nervously.

The two shook their heads, watching her dissapear.

**XXXXXXX**

**Okay, randomeness there... so, anyway hope you guys review, (please do)**

**Sorry for the wait.**


	31. Evening air

**...Somewhere in... uh... Iraq...**

**They pushed over the lid and revealed light to the deep, box-like hole that was just big enough to hold one person.**

**Shadow's eyes dilate and she covers them, hissing from below.**

**---on the news---**

**"America, we've found our author!"**

**-cheers-**

**"Yayyy!" says the crowd.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Festive mornings**

"You know you want to" A seductive voice hissed from behind her.

"No!" Narumi turned to face darkness, there was nothing.

"Just run away... face me alone... you know you want to get your real body back, Naru-chaaan." He taunted, chuckling.

"...Come and get it."

"Get AWAY you FREAK!!!"

xxxxxxxx

"Ahh!!" Shrieking, Narumi shot straight upright in her bed, clutching her chest. "Nh... a dream..??" she breathed, running fingers over her stressed-feeling forehead and through her blond hair.

"Narumi?" A familiar voice moved the air around her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh um, Sasuke." Narumi blinked. "I ah...." she shook her head, slapping her forehead with a small smile. "Sorry." she laughed.

Quirking an eyebrow at her sudden outburst, Sasuke decided to shrug it off. He remained silent until she collected herself.

"...You were watching me _sleep_??" Narumi said, just realising this.

"I ah!" Sasuke gasped, surprised that she thought about that. "I um... n-no I had just, ah, walked in." he said quickly, turning his head and blushing profoundly, "I actually have a message for you from the Hokage." he said. "She told me that... she had something to speak to you about before the festival tonight."

"Huh?" Narumi blinked, "to me? Again?... okay..." she scratched her cheek with her pointer finger.

**xxx**

"WHAT?!" Narumi shrieked, "y-you mean....?!"

"This is pathetic..." Naruto sighed, sitting down, ignoring his nagging irritation.

"I'm really sorry, but it just wasn't adding up... I guess we were wrong with all of our previous assumptions to start with..." The Hokage apologized, leaning to the side with crossed arms. "I... I need to gather more data. I actually think that I..."

Both of the younger nin let their gaze meet hers again. They looked up at her hopefully, but sadly.

"...Naruto." Tsunade stared at him, "...I promise you, I won't fail you." she said, "I swear, I WILL get both of your bodies back, we just need more time and we don't have that..."

There was a long pause, everyone evidently was lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm going to have to leave the village and attempt to get information on how to change you two back myself, because there's obviously something that I'm missing here." Tsunade pressed her fingers on either sides of her face, over her temples. "...We'll have to make a deal with him, and find out what we can. But before that." She cut herself off short, looking up from her focus on the ground and at the two who kind of sat there uncomfortably under her stern gaze.

"I'm not One hundred percent sure, but I have a guess that there's still a connection between your minds, at least, I'm hoping that that's still a valid guess." she stated, "But I'm still working out why you two were reacting the way you were while drawn near each-other but now you're perfectly fine."

Narumi blinked, "M...maybe it was...." she whispered to herself quietly.

"Hm? What is it, Narumi, speak up."

"Oh! Um, N-nothing!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes for a split moment before returning to her origional conversation.

"Anyway," Tsunade looked up, "I'll keep working on this, I think you two will live, for now... but, like before I don't think you should be far away from each-other until we're sure that you won't have blood attacks from your heads again." she said, flinching only slightly from the memory.

Narumi laughed nervously, "Y-yeah." she smiled.

Tsunade gave her yet another suspicious look, "...Are you sure that you don't know anything that might be even slightly helpful, Narumi?" The woman questioned, making a 'go on' gesture with her hand.

"N-No, I'm sure, miss!" Narumi bit her lip and nodded like the spaz she is while leaping to her feet exaggeratedly. "H-haha!" she made a fake giggle and inched towards the door, grabbing the back of Naruto's collar while dragging him with her.

"Ugh..." Naruto choked slightly, holding the place over his throat where his clothes pressed hard into his skin. "O-okay, I'm coming, Narumi." he said, freeing himself from her grasp and following after her.

They exited hastily, leaving the Hokage to think in her office.

She collapsed into her office chair with an irritated groan, "This is worse than rocket science..." she mumbled, "... it doesn't even start to compare to this... with OUR amount of data, we'll never find anything out, he'll... be the second person who I'd have utterly failed... Heh... I promised, didn't I?"

**XXX**

"...What now?" The two had been walking for hours without saying a word to each other. Narumi thinking all the while, they now gazed over the houses that clustered together and reached until the distant gates, they looked from the roof, the same place Kakashi second talked with his squad.

"..."

"Well, aren't you going to say something?" Naruto quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm... confused is all."

"Confused?"

"Contemplating is the word... so much has happened. I mean, there has to be some sort of explanation or... or like...."

"Something logical?"

"No, NOTHING fits together!" the blond screamed suddenly. Standing up, she paused for a moment, staring at Naruto's neutral expression. "uh," she blinked, realizing he was waiting for her to continue, she got herself back together again. "S-so... You're what I'm supposed to be and I'm what you're supposed to be. You--at first... were attracted to me but you really liked Hinata-chan deep down... you somehow managed to get that part of you back." she said.

She didn't get a response, only a quick glance at the ground as he had a thought.

"..."

It was quiet, he said nothing. "Uh." Narumi sighed, "So don't you like, care? at all?" she pressed, "What if I die? What if... what if you die?" Do you have any idea what everyone would have to go through?" she glared. "...a-and we we're bleeding so much when we we're between a certain range of each other, then stopped when we were close enough or far enough away." she continued, hoping to spark a note from him.

He said nothing, staring at her.

"That could have killed us too." Narumi said, stepping directly in front of him. "I hope you're listening."

"I am."

"..." Her eyes narrowed, frowning. "I was violent before... sometimes... like... sometimes I would actually hurt Sasuke. I don't think anyone even knows... and I don't know how or... or why.... there was like, another person inside of me, and I don't think it was EITHER of us, but it might have been me from my past." she said. "And... when we transform back, you know yourself, but there's part of me... where I don't know who I am... hardly even remembered Sasuke... I hardly acted the same way towards him. I'll forget."

No response.

"Then Remember."

Nothing.

"And now I... I never even said anything to anyone before. I feel like I don't know who I am or what i'll do next. And actually... If that's who you are right now... then... why haven't you been violent or... or... WHY is it only me?"

"..."

"Naruto..."

"..."

"ANSWER me!!"

"..." he looked down.

"... Idiot." she glared. "... you don't even care about anything, do you?" Narumi spat, leaning forward and whispering to him, "... you know what, Naruto?" she smiled slightly, "I actually.... I think I might hate you."

"..."

"More than anything." she turned around and stood for a moment, "I." she paused again, looking for the right words as she looked up, "I guess that means that I hate myself. I absolutely loathe who I used to be. I hate her... I wish I never existed, that...."

She looked over her shoulder at him, "... Maybe If I wasn't alive then maybe this wouldn't be happening to you. I mean," she gave a sad laugh, narrowing her blue eyes, "you're the better person originally, out of the two of us. aren't you?"

"Narumi... I...."

"Right? Heh... maybe I'm just stupid." she grinned happily, "well, for _this_, anyway." She grabbed Naruto firmly by the collar and pulled him.

_I'll overcome even myself... I will... I am who I am, but I want to be, I can still be... who I want to be._

**XXX**

"Hey, Sasuke." A soft voice broke the silence of the empty room with the exception of the Uchiha sitting at a desk at the end of it, facing away from the door.

"...Narumi? You sound different." he trailed, turning to face her.

**XXX**

"What?" Hinata's eyes widened, she froze as she stood before the top step where a blue-eyed blond stood facing away from her against the rail on the far end of the long look-out.

"Naruto?"

"...Oh, uhh.. Hinata...." Naruto turned to her sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and staring down at the floor.

"Why are you..." She stepped forward, trying to figure out what she was seeing. "You changed again, meaning..." her moment of bliss stopped, she realized what had happened. She was disappointed in him.

"You tried to kiss Narumi again I see." she gave a small smile, "She really is pretty though... isn't she?" she pressed her lips together in a firm line, promptly turning around and starting down the stairs. Only to be caught by the hand.

"N-naruto?" Her face was completely flushed, he pulled her back up to where he was.

"She did this." he said.

"What?"

"Then she left, she punched me and I woke up like this. I think she transformed us while I was..."

"I see." Hinata was relieved beyond belief. looking down and letting herself embrace the moment with joy. "But... then why?" she was then suddenly confused. _'I thought she said that she didn't like Naruto... like that... I mean--'_ she felt hurt, biting her lip lightly.

_"... I don't know."_

**XXX**

"So." Narumi stepped out of the door frame and into the light where Sasuke could see her clearly.

"N-nah..." he swallowed, almost falling out of his chair. Narumi's long, Jet black hair dropped down her shoulders and down to her waist over a marble-like Amethyst-on black kimono speckled with obsidian flowers. A crimson sash tied tightly around her waist and into a bow, it's long red tails were long enough to brush against the floor behind her as she walked.

The Uchiha attempted at keeping his composure and keeping his eyes from wondering.

Narumi opened her mouth to speak slightly, Sasuke closed his eyes.

"Look at me." She ordered. Before him in a matter of seconds. "NOW." she slipped her fingers up the side of his face and into his hair, grabbing a fistful lightly.

The Uchiha opened his eyes reluctantly, becoming entranced in hers. It felt wrong to look at her for some reason. It was like... like he was being... like he was bonding with someone who isn't Narumi, but who is Narumi, like her replacement... maybe that was the part he couldn't accept. He could never replace her.

"Sasuke." Narumi repeated, He knew she wanted his attention. He glanced behind her at the door that she had closed.

She's... trapping him.

"What do you want." He asked calmly in near monotone, looking up at her with dark eyes.

"I..." Narumi tilted her head and her hair swept from her shoulders with every movement. "I want to know that you..." she held onto his hair tighter, finding an almost difficulty in what she said. "...I think this is so fucking cheesy but--" she hesitated. "-I um."

Sasuke mentally scorned her at her choice of words but listened regardless.

In a matter of seconds, Sasuke had gotten to his feet and grabbed Narumi's wrists. He turned them around and pinned her wrists to the desk so he was partially on top of her.

"...I..."

"You know I love you, right?" he said.

"..."

Narumi's lips parted and she stared, wide eyes, tears welling up in the corners of them. She was speechless, what more could she say?

Sasuke put his hands on both sides of her head and pulled her face towards his, he pressed his lips to hers and moved his hands down, arms firmly around her waist. Her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mh..." Narumi gasped softly, being pused furthur back unto his desk.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to agressively kiss down her neck. His hand went up to caress the side of her face and his fingers tangled in her hair. his other hand reached down and trailed the side of her hip.

She could hardly even feel it happening when Sasuke pressed her shoulders back, flat against the desk. He whispered something in a low, alluring tone to her.

"You just wanted to see if I could still have my way with you after you changed?" he asked, smirking against her throat and trailing up it with his tongue. "Is that why?" He growled in a tone that made the back of her neck tremble with electrifying shivers.

Narumi attempted at acting superior with him, like he didn't make her feel helpless deep down.

"Are you trying to say that you can do whatever you want to me?" she asked, attempting to be skeptical.

Sasuke's smirk remained, "You love it." he reminded bluntly, "So yes."

**XXXXXXX**

**Oh... god, you have to wonder sometimes... where the parents are in these kinds of situations. They happen WAY more than they should. **

**I mean... this is anime/manga world we're talking about here, they don't show a single major kiss scene in the Anime Naruto... **

**You know, in the real world... Ninjas don't have innocent singular outings with eachother and whatnot. Real people actually have hormones, you know, those things that the REALLY hot characters try to pretend don't exist.**

**REAL world people rape eachother often... Simple as that. But I didn't make my story real-world-like... because I rated this T for teen. _**

**So okay then, Review. Tell me what you think, (Should I have drawn out the ending a little more? did you drool?) (Grins)**


	32. Crush

**Update.**

My mentality while typing:

"So.... where were you last night, Narumi?"

"Oh, I was just bent backwards over a desk."

"......"

"In Sasuke's room."

"..... what?"

"It was pretty awesome though."

xxxxx

Recap (Way back)

xxxxx

"Don't. Test. Me." Orochimaru snapped, interrupting him.

Okiru swallowed, tensing from his words, "yes sir."

A wide smile stretched across the sannin's features, he chuckled at his fear. "very good." he purred.

"Do you wish for me to kill him?" Kabuto suggested.

Orochimaru mused for a moment, thinking it over, "... no, not yet." he said, "I'd like to still use him."

Shifting uncomfortably, Okiru found the blade pressed to his skin, drawing a thin line of blood. He swallowed a lump in his throat.

"Release him." Orochimaru ordered, Kabuto let his arms return to his sides, kunai already put away.

"Now then..." he continued, "I'd like you to do something more, you're to draw out Narumi to Kabuto and I once we get to the village." he said.

"B-but... sir! I won't be able to--"

"Silence." Orochimaru snapped, "If anyone follows you, you are only required to fight them off for so long, as long as she's reached Kabuto, then he'll inject Naruto's blood into Narumi and she'll come very very close to transforming into the demon." Orochimaru started.

Kabuto started talking, "But not quite... with Naruto's blood, she'll ONLY come close to transforming, she'll still go to lord Orochimaru." he said, "which is why he will have to be close, if he's nearby... she doesn't have to be fully transformed to chase him back here because her desire to take his blood will still be great." he finished.

xxxxx

Recap 2

xxxxx

"But... why were they bleeding, exactly?" Neji asked.

"Their minds were probably adjusting to the new distance between them. They obviously had quite a lot of chakra to be able to communicate like that, and the line between them couldn't be bended, so the chakra line between them was building up in their heads as they were brought closer."

"Oh I get it..." The girl with dark orbs of purple said, as she flashed and her hair was suddenly blond again.

Also flashing, Naruto, who sat behind her, suddenly felt attracted to her again as his hair turned black and his eyes faded blue.

"So we were bleeding because our minds had grown accustomed to being long-distance... and when we suddenly were withing a certain distance of each other..."

"It was an overload of unused chaakra with nowhere else to go." Sasuke finished. " and now that they're in close-range..."

"Yes." the hokage said, "it's likely that the chakra spread though their entire bodies... but they're definitely still connected. Because when the chakra combines, they transform into their original forms."

Neji nodded, "Yes, it's clear now... but why do they transform while contacting like that?"

"It's likely..." Naruto said, walking forward and hugging Narumi from behind, who squeaked in surprise. "That the chakra transfers over through our mouths..." he said. "So she's inside of me and I'm inside of her..."

xxxxx

End recap

xxxxx

"Ah... how touching." A raspy voice mused from behind them, and immediately the two straightened themselves out, Sasuke turned after a split moment of anger rushed through him.

"Okiru?" Narumi stared past Sasuke , "How pleasant, you're becoming more and more like a cockroach every time I see you." She smiled.

"Why don't you test that?" He stepped forward daringly, but flinched when Narumi nearly disappeared from the desk and re-appeared in front of him in a mater of seconds.

The entire room's atmosphere completely change, struck with silence they stood there in deathly lacuna.

"Oh I will."

"But not here, darling." he took a step backwards, "...I'm also a bit frustrated with you stealing my fiance." He shot a deadly look at Sasuke. "...Nevertheless, We must leave here. I'll be waiting for you in the forest my dear Narumi." He was, in a flash, by her side brushing his lips over her cheek and then he was gone.

The two of them stood in silence, their hearts were still beating, Narumi was slightly embarrassed for once, and Sasuke who was flustered a moment ago had gathered himself. The both of them had gotten over their recent activities and were now a little riled up by the appearance of the man.

"I'm going. Now." Narumi, as she quickly strode out of the door, started to transform back. "I'm finishing him off." she stopped in the doorway, her head slowly turning to look back at Sasuke who stood there clenching his fists.

"Isn't that a bit hasty?" Sasuke questioned.

"I suppose."

"Then wait for me to inform the others before you g--"

"No," she paused "I won't. you're just going to have to hurry" With that Narumi continued her stride and the last of her shimmering blond hair flickered out of sight.

Sasuke sighed, knowing he couldn't stop her. "What an idiot! She's so reckless!"

XXXXX

The forest was dark, lit dimly by a round moon above that glowed a pale blue, Narumi stepped from the barrier of trees to the wide, opening blanketed by a patch of circular, cerulean light.

The night's warm, open air filled her nose. She was alone, Narumi suppressed a feeling that trickled through her spine as she took another step forward into the wide setting.

"So you've finally come." A voice seed to allure her. Narumi spun around on heel to face the voice.

She faced nothing but the trees from which she came, the blue-tinted tree fronts that seemed so far away now. seemed so untouchable.

"I'm here, why don't you show yourself." Narumi said calmly, standing there unmoving now. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, taking a deep breath, the air smelled of rain, she could feel it coming, it rose in the air around her, the scent, the moisture, it's adrenaline that filled the chest.

"Mmh." A low voice hummed in Narumi's ear from behind, her eyes immediately shot open and her voice skipped it's rhythm. "You look so ready for this, why the hostility now...?"

She didn't moved, refusing to be intimidated by the voice, Narumi glanced back over her shoulder to catch sight of the man, it wasn't Okiru, so she stepped forward to turn around and look at more of him, just to be pulled right back into him, facing away from him.

"I just want to give something to you, Narumi." Kabuto whispered seductively, though, Narumi was a bit ready to kick someone's ass at this time, she brushed off his words and forced herself away from him.

"Let go, you freak!" She pushed him about ten feet back aggressively and turned to stare into the eyes-beyond-glasses of her ten-second-captor.

"You think you can avoid this?" Kabuto chuckled, humored by her attitude towards him. "it'll hurt less when you're more relaxed." he said. "It loosens your muscles." Kabuto reached into the lining of his coat and grasped something.

"What, are you some kind of sick pervert?" Narumi grimaced, shivering.

"perhaps, but not for now..." He disappeared and reappeared behind her in half of a second, Narumi's entire upper body twitched in surprise as a brief pricking feeling stabbing into the side of her neck, followed by a thick tension of a liquid being forced into her.

**xxxxx**

"What?! Okiru?!" Tsunade exclaimed. "Ugh!" she slapped her forehead, "I should have seen this coming!" she turned to the other people who had gathered in the room, Kakashi, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, and went into command mode, "We have to go after her!"

"Of course, ma'am!" everyone saluted in unison and they all did a flicker-into-darkness vanishing trick.

"I just hope they get there in time." The last two people in the room stood there in silence for a few moments. Kakashi looked at the hokage with one hand shoved into his pocket. "You have a plan?"

"I think so, I knew something like this was going to happen. But nowI have a feeling about something."

"I hope so, for Naruto's sake." Kakashi looked past the hokage to the clusters of lights strung through the city behind her. "If they never transform back the results may not be very favorable."

"That's for sure." Tsunade ran fingers through her hair, "Go, Kakashi. now."

"Affirmative."

**xxxxx**

"AAughh!" Narumi squealed, "W-wh-whah.... what..." She had collapsed to her knees and could feel something surging through her. "N..." it shook all throughout her veins and she twitched back and forth in receiving the adrenaline. She breathed in and out spastically and intermittently shook her head as if trying to get rid of the pulses that hammered into her chest.

"Wh-what's.. hah---happennng..." her words slurred and her arms gave out. The memories and images started to flow into her mind as she crouched over, holding her stomache, her forehead just barely above the ground, the tips of her blond bangs just barely brushing the forest floor before her.

_"Hahahaha! It's working, look Kabuto" A man with long, black hair and sickly pale skin stood just out of her reach in a close room, he held the needle that he had used to inject her with something in his right hand. "Now maybe she'll give us what I want."_

_"Stop!" Grunting and shaking her head back and forth violently, Narumi's legs kicked forward as she faught against the metals and straps that bound her, "N-no more!!" she screamed._

_"But how else will you--"  
_

"You remember?" A voice taunted her, it circled and circled her mind, getting louder with each word.

_"S..." She attempted to swallow but only ended up doubling over as electric pulsations overwhelmed her, She looked up into the eyes of a blue-eyed blond who was in equal pain. _

_"Get used to seeing each-other during this process, you're going to be taking quite a while as you become eachother." an anonymous voice mused as the beads of sweat rolled down their necks and faces. But all she seen was his face--_

"Ahh..." Narumi breathed again, her head nodding forward again as she shook.

_--No,... the image wavered, it flickered away for a moment and then returned, as someone else._

As the images came to her, Narumi was suddenly struck by a thought.

"I--" she closed her eyes as she breathed in and out in pain, "I get now."

"You want to go to him." Kabuto was standing behind her now, he spoke in a voice meant to mesmerize, "You know where he is, you can feel his aura..." he mumbled, his voice low and one arm crossed over his chest and the other bent up towards his face, pushing up his glasses, the glare of the sunlight keeping one from seeing his eyes.

"Ugh!!" Narumi held her head in pure irritation, then hatred, it dispersed inside of her but then pushed her further into a rush. "Ah..." she had an intake of air again, balancing herself.

"You hate him."

"I hate him..."

"You want him dead."

"I want him... dead...."

"You want to kill him."

"I** _want_** to _**kill**_ him..."

"You're going to go after him..."

At the verge of breaking, Narumi fell silent, her eyes, she could feel the vision slipping from her--

No, it was coming back, it was just different, she could see further, as if she had another sort of view, that zoomed in on objects and could curve around them. She looked back and forth, she was looking for him, she could feel her desire, the urge to... she _really wanted to slaughter the hell out of him._

But rationality teased at the back of her mind, she turned around in a flare of anger and lunged at Kabuto with inhuman speed, Her hands gripped around his neck and he couldn't escape the iron grip.

"Gh... wh... what are you doing, you're supposed to be going after him!!" he snarled at her. "Go, you--"

Narumi had him pinned to the floor, she leaned forward and sung in his ears quietly "You think I'll buy that bullshit?" she was giving off a protective shield, the dart that he had sput from the corner of his mouth reflected and ricocheted back at him, just to the right of his neck.

"That I---" she couldn't control herself, she dug the tips of her fingers into his neck, and Kabuto held in a scream of pure agony as she pressed them in further. Around the edges of where they penetrated pooled blood that started streaming down and clinging up her fingers.

"B-bitch..."

"Wouldn't figure out that you're the one who put me through that." she let out her breaths in raspy heaves now, pressing her fingers so far in so that both of her hands could meet each-other, she got a strange sensation as she pressed her fingertips together inside of him, he finally let out a muffled moan, as he spewed blood from his mouth, a few drops spattered up against the cheek of Narumi's shield. Before dissipating in a hiss, the blood started sliding down, just away from her skin.

"Augh..." he coughed again, more blood splattered against her barrier and each drop seemed to evaporate into steam more and more as it rolled down. "You.... you are just a--" he choked on his blood that started collecting in his throat, "Monster." he no longer breathed, he didn't dare move his neck, struggling for life as his eyes closed tightly and opened, strained, staring up at the open sky behind her.

"I'm sure you know already." Narumi was exertive, her body surged with energy, but she focused it, which was a bit difficult, considering every moving object had drawn her attention, her eyes faught shifting continuously. "The scent of your blood." the pupils of her eyes started reducing to slits, they narrowed and were stained a deep crimson. "It... impels me."

She gasped out as her claws, forming once again dug further into him. As Kabuto's unfocused view tried to sight her, the only thing he could see was her face, the violet-tinged vermilion jagged streaks that ran across her cheeks, the crazed look of pure blood lust in her florid slits of red.

"You did this to me!!" she screamed at what might as well be a corpse, "YOU killed me!!" she drew out her hands and pounded them fiercely into his chest, she could feel his rips cracking under her fists. "And you had someone I thought I could trust bring me to your stupid lab where you did experiments on me and made me lose control over my demon!" she could feel tears now, they were drawn out by the barrier and also slipped away into nothingness.

"I hate you!!" She thrust her hands down again, again, "I hurt him!" she sobbed, "it's your fault!"

She got no response, she stared down at him and ground her teeth together, she could feel her heart having spasms, pulling at her to get up, beating faster.

She breathed in and out deeply, quickly, she pushed herself upward in one swift moment and blinked hard, she found herself spinning, she looked for him, the blood slowly slipping from her fingers as she searched.

"Ha!" lips curving upward in pleasure as Narumi detected Orochimaru's aura. "Ah- so there, you hide!" she was sprinting now in a matter of a heartbeat, simply twisting her shoulders from side to side as she averted trees and jumped over rocks and logs.

**xxxxx**

"What happened?" Naruto said aloud to them as the nin sped passed the scene, they looked in, from the other side of the trees, on the man who stood there in a bloody mass, petrified against the ground with one hand on his chest, his eyes didn't even try to look at them, he stood there, painted, from every angle with his own cruor.

"I don't know, but it might have something to do with Narumi's demon form." replying in near-panic, he feared for the worst at the sight of the man, "if someone gets her to fully transform somehow, this could be bad for the entire village." he said. "Hurry!"

**xxxxx**

"It took you long enough, Narumi." he purred at her like she was a new pet, "that's so cute that you decided to come to see me. What's the occasion?"

"What the hell did you do to me?!" releasing her voice in bellows, Narumi took deep breaths and tried to avoid clenching her fists with the claws she now possessed, her fingers were agile, moving as if urging to get a feel for what it would be like to rip him apart.

"I guess I'll tell you." Orochimaru smirked sadistically, his long tongue slithered out of his mouth and slid over his lips.

**xxxxx**

"Stop," stepping forward the long-haired platinum blond man held his hand up against them, the five nin landed before him and circled him.

"Where's Narumi." Sasuke demanded, keeping his firm position and glaring, directly in front of him.

"This is just a diversion, it's likely he's going to stall us while something happens with Narumi." Kakashi said, his hand in his pockets.

"I don't think so." raising his voice and his arms, he lifted his chin to stare into the sky as if waiting for something.

"You guys can't go..." his eyes started clouding into a black. "Anywhere." his voice turned to a whisper and a sickening smile spread widely across his face, a trembling started shaking their feet.

"Whah-!" Sakura was put off-balance slightly by the shaking, "what's happening?"

"He's summoning something, he had already drawn blood! Sasuke, Naruto, you two run ahead, Sakura, Neji and I have this one! Lady Tsunade has backup and is on her way now."

"Kakashi..." Naruto trailed in surprise.

"_NOW._ Get **GOING**!!" He motioned for him to run in urgency.

"Come on." Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm and the two of them started running towards the wooded area.

**xXxXx**

"You two were merged, but you broke free before the completion of the experiment so that the last stage, the physical stage was never completed, now you two just have connected minds and certain cells, and chaakra transfer by specific close contact makes you two temperarily transform into your origional form."

"Yeah?" Narumi put her hands on her hips, "So that_ is_ what happens? And what about the bleeding between close and far contact?" she demanded.

"That's the transitional stage between modes." he grinned, making Narumi grimace slightly by the creepy look he gave her.

Finding herself swallowing, Narumi tried shaking off her nerves, "...Modes?"

"Yes... Mental mode where you two are connected mentally and far from eachother."

"Where I could read his mind and he could read mine?"

"Exactly." he chuckled. "And then there's close-range mode where you two have the ability to transfer, and your abilities are scrambled with eachothers, maybe attraction takes place, and sometimes even bipolarity, you two are still, though, in one big cell together, and if the cell dies-- which it will if the process isn't completed or terminated--- then you die."

"..." Narumi's eyes widened and she stared at him, "And... and Naruto---"

"Dies as well."

"But..." Narumi's cat-like eyes shook back and forth as she thought. "How do I terminate this?!" she looked up at him in pure rage.

"And why would I tell you?"

"You bastard!!" she clenched her sharp razors of teeth together, baring them visibly. "I'll... I'll kill you!!!" she screamed, immediately dropping to her four-legged pose and readying for the charge.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Orochimaru purred, "I wouldn't want Kabuto to come and accidentally give you he booster where you fully transform into your demon."

"Oh, is that how it is?" Narumi's eyes were wide in sadistic pleasure, "I guess I'll have to take that chance then!!" she laughed, knowing now, that Orochimaru still detected Kabuto's chaakra signature and wasn't worried for it eventually dying out.

**xxxxx**


	33. To pieces, together, apart

**Kay, let's do this.**

**I'm testing out of a math course and It's close to the end of the school year and all. so sorry if I get overly distracted with school stuff, guys.**

**So, the pairing that got the most vores for a next one-shot was Narumi and Sasuke.**

**But the most interesting one was Narumi Itachi.**

**Are you SURE, guys? xP**

**You don't want the Narumi Itachi one?**

**xxxxx**

"Yeah?" Narumi put her hands on her hips, "So that_ is_ what happens? And what about the bleeding between close and far contact?" she demanded.

"That isss the transitional stage between modes." he grinned, making Narumi grimace slightly by the creepy look he gave her.

Finding herself swallowing, Narumi tried shaking off her nerves, "...Modes?"

"Yes... Mental mode, where you two are connected mentally and far from eachother."

"Where I could read his mind and he could read mine?"

"Exactly." he chuckled. "And then there's close-range mode where you two have the ability to transfer, and your abilities are scrambled with eachothers, maybe attraction takes place, and sometimes even bipolarity and absorption of the abilities of those around you, you two are still, though, in one big cell together, and if the cell dies-- which it will if the process isn't completed or terminated soon-- then you die."

"..." Narumi's eyes widened and she stared at him, "And... and Naruto---"

"Dies as well."

"But..." Narumi's cat-like eyes shook back and forth as she thought. "How do I terminate this?!" she looked up at him in pure rage.

"And why would I tell you?"

"You bastard!!" she clenched her sharp razors of teeth together, baring them visibly. "I'll... I'll kill you!!!" she screamed, immediately dropping to her four-legged pose and readying for the charge.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Orochimaru purred, "I wouldn't want Kabuto to come and accidentally give you he booster where you fully transform into your demon."

"Oh, is that how it is?" Narumi's eyes were wide in sadistic pleasure, "I guess I'll have to take that chance then!!" she laughed, knowing now, that Orochimaru still detected Kabuto's chaakra signature and wasn't worried for it eventually dying out.

**xxxxx**

"Stop..." The two boys heard someone gasp out and cough.

"What was that?" Sasuke stopped and looked behind them, There he was again, they were rounding the other side of Kabuto now.

"..." Naruto hesitated, but he finally just ran over to Kabuto. "What happened to you?" he wondered. "...I think, in Naruto's mind, you were our enemy. And Naruto wanted to kill you himself."

His eyes closed as he attempted to nod, but then a smile started spreading across his face.

"I-- cough...." he grimaced for a moment, but his grin returned "Guess Orochimaru is finally going to... have a failed plan... for once." he struggled with his breaths. "... Because I just won't die." he chuckled, reaching up towards his throat with glowing hands. "...This will take much longer than what it should, then it'll be too late for us. I... hope you enjoy your victory." he whispered.

"..." Sasuke looked at Naruto and nodded towards the forest, where, before them, lie a path of broken trees, the trees ran forward and left an unclear trail, like the thing that made it was bounding off of random trees and going this way and that in a haphazard fashion.

**xxxxx**

"It won't matter anyway. As if you'll survive this to tell any other victim." he laughed lightheartedly. "Now then... Kabuto, come. Show our subject just how professional we are." He lifted his arms, beckoning for his henchman to show himself.

.... After a moment went by, Orochimaru's eyes perked up in almost curiosity, he stood there, acrossed the circle and stared into Narumi's crazed-looking eyes of bloodlust.

Another moment went by, and after the corner of Narumi's mouth twitched into a wide smile, his eyes widened in realization.

"I can't even start to describe how it felt hurting him." she whispered.

"You... no!" he hissed, taking a step back and cringing in irritation for her. "You foolish animal!" growling, Orochimaru's tongue lashed out towards her in fury, "you were supposed to come straight to me!" his eyes became rage-struck and he started charging at her.

"Rahh!" Narumi gave a battlecry as she charged back at him.

**xxxxx**

"Up there." Naruto said blankly as he and Sasuke approached the scene.

"It's him." Sasuke looked darkly upon the two of the combatants ahead. They stopped in mid-sprint and took half a second to register their surroundings. "She's almost transformed again." Sasuke put his hands at his pockets and clenched a kunai.

"I remember him." Naruto glared. "....He did those experiments on us." he watched Orochimaru in disgust and resentment. "I think Narumi's trying to get her revenge."

Sasuke almost hesitated to jump in, as a snake was spewed from Orochimaru's lips and towards Narumi, but he looked at Naruto instead and asked him before proceeding, "Don't _you_ want revenge?" he said quickly.

"...I do, but Narumi's original personality nullifies the effects of my emotions, they're not riled up... but.... I hate him."

"Then let's go."

xxx

"I'll kill you!!" Distortion roared in her voice as she charged forward, pushing herself off of the ground and into the air, soaring forward at lightning speed towards Orochimaru.

"Try." Orochimaru hissed, and from the floor sprouted a gushing pillar of snakes clustered together, dark, purple-streaked snakes that slithered about together while lifting him into the air.

The girl charged through the mass and sliced into the pillar of them, bursting out the other side, she did a flip as she descended onto all fours and spun around instantaneously.

"Ungh!" Narumi screamed into frustration as a heavy blow towards her ribs thrashed at her, she caught the blow with her hands and faught against the snakes that hissed and snapped forward in hostility.

"Narumi!" A voice was not heard from behind her, Narumi faced forward in wrath and faught against the man with full force.

"Narumi, can you hear me?" Another voice arose, she paid it no mind, clenching harder through the snake's bodies and snapping them in half. They retracted and Orochimaru proceeded to rise higher, encircling the three of them and making a cicrular wall with his clustered snakes.

Sasuke and Naruto stood their ground, nodding to eachother, and walking forward at Narumi.

"We've come to hel--"

Smacking their hands away, Narumi turned on instinct enraged. The two boys looked at her almost fear-struck, surprised.

Narumi had three dots, spiralled towards the center of her eyes along the crimson iris.

"I've seen this before, it's as if she somehow possessed a type of sharingan." Sasuke stood his ground, though intimidated.

"Get away!" the distorted voice was all that was heard in the ears of the boys, they watched the half-demon with drops of sweat gracing their necks and faces.

"Narumi, listen to me--"

"I've gotta kill him!" cutting off Sasuke, her black hair flared behind her as she shouted at them, she took a step forward and growled. "I'm killing him!" she clenched her fists tightly, and opening them again blood was drawn from above her palm. The stream of liquid was suctioned away from her and dissipated against a barrier that shone briefly being contacted.

Sasuke's lips parted, he hesitated but determination overcame him again. "Naruto."

"Yeah." the two sprinted away from Narumi and started at the barrier, they jumped high up and drew their weapons, Sasuke held two fingers up to his lips, then down at his chest with his other hand and flames roared from his lips immediately.

It was a moment later when Narumi leaped up to his side, caught in midair and mimicking his movement, a spiral of red erupted from her mouth and in unison the fires cannoned up towards the wall of snakes where Orochimaru stood, the almond light sprayed it's light all around the surface of the wall.

"Hmph..." Orochimaru leaped from the edge and to the other side of it, Narumi spun around, remaining in midair as Sasuke descended.

The air whipping through his hair cooled the heated feeling that overcame him as he fell. Sasuke landed beside Naruto and clenched his teeth.

"Damnit, he's just going to keep doing that untill we get tired." He grumbled, putting his hands on his knees in thought.

Silent beside him, Naruto's breathing sped up.

"We're.... we're connected." the corner of his mouth twitched, "I can feel her energy, it's like it's surging into me." his voice sounded almost giddy in euphoria. The smallest of laughs could be heard and caused Sasuke to turn to gaze upon the black-haired boy.

"N-naruto..." He whispered, stiffening at the sight of him.

"Maybe you should go." he stood there darkly, still, in dangerous stance. From his feet emerged clouds of black, billows of energy that tinted red as it rose.

"No, I have to prot-- Ugh!" Sauke grunted in pain as he felt something thrust through his abdomen. Narumi landed, her eyes looked fear-struck, shocked, as she sighted the Uchiha, and the snake who's long tongue of a sword stabbed into him, as the blade drew itself out slowly, it tilted upwards as it retracted further upwards, opening the cut more.

"D-damn it!!!" he growled, dropping to one knee and holding the wound.

Naruto's eyes widened as well, the crimson stain of them matching Narumi's.

"Sasuke, NO!!" he breathed in an angered gasp, his breaths quickened and he faced Narumi, who's expression reflected his.

They took moment in watching one another, before a feeling over came them, a tugging of their chests, a firm, strong and distinct pull that said to step forward.

"..." From above, Orochimaru's squinted eyes watched them in curiosity, they spoke not, and they weren't in the right area of the cell to have mental dialogue with eachother.

"What are they..." he watched, as they walked towards one another, ".... NO!" he exclaimed in a hiss with realization of what would take place. "The merge, not now!" without the injection from Kabuto, He wouldn't be able to put them into his control or keep them in that state while being unconscious.

The long-haired man dove head first into the pit.

They reached out towards eachother, the moment their fingertips touched, their flesh was pricked with a burning electric shock. And immediately, Narumi was drawn in, forward she was pulled and her form becoming one with Naruto's.

Naruto shivered visibly, the energy pulsing through him in devastating waves.

The image of him flickered away. As Orochimaru snarled upon landing, he turned to Sasuke with a grin.

He reached back with one hand and prepared for the striking, a slit opened in his palm and a snake's head slipped out. His muscles tensed, he was ready to, but the moment he released the snake to strike forward at him, Sasuke disappeared.

A grin spread further acrossed his face, he glanced up at the edge of the wall where he could see Sasuke being carried away.

"Ahahahaha!" he laughed with hysteria, tilting his head back. "Your speed matches even mine, hahaha!"

"Matches?" The voice of the two of them combined sounded behind him. "I hope you mean you're feeling challenged." It changed to Narumi's voice. Orochimaru turned to face them. The eyes were a glossy, golden red. The hair was long and blond with a black underside and beside the highlighted purple streaks across the face, they could be seen under the ripped clothes where the fray separated.

"Naru..." His eyes seemed to sparkle with fascination and pure desire. "If only you could still belong to me... but perhaps you still can." he chuckled, and jumped thirty feet up to the top of the wall and closely following him was Naru, it followed with rapid speed and gushing adrenaline.

Orochimaru barely avoided being tackled and ripped apart.

"Hahaha!" he spun around in midair and spewed black flames from his lips with a laugh.

Dodging easily, Naru did numerous front rolls in midair, just above the ground, and upon finally landing sprung forward at the Sanin.

"Hmm, Interesting." Upon coming to a clearing, Orochimaru landed on a tree-branch, standing before an area where blood pooled everywhere, but the only thing missing was a body. "He's gone somewhere." he laughed sadistically.

"Gotcha." The voice came after the tackle, Naru dug it's claws into Orochimaru's back and threw him from t he branch and pinned him on the ground hard.

The body turned into a log and the very second it did they were gone.

"I can smell you."Naru roared, right before the man as he stashed himself behind another tree.

He disappeared as did they.

"You can't escape now, we are drawn to you and now we are inevitable." The whisper was louder, in a matter of seconds Orochimaru was being held down by the shoulders and his teeth clenched.

A drop of sweat trickled down his neck.

"I like this part." The voice switched to Naruto's.

"I_ remember_this part," Then Narumi's voice, and Naru lowered it's face down near his with the corners of it's lips stretched far on each side of it's face.

X X X X X X

"Sasuke!" Upon coming to the scene where scorch marks embedded into the ground where the snakes once were, Tsunade turned to the Uchiha and searched the scene for anyone else.

"Where are they?" Neji landed behind her, "We have the backup taking care of that guy, but we still have to hurry."

"They..." Sasuke started coughing, and drops of blood started spraying from his mouth. He closed his mouth for a moment, bearing it, then opened it again, "Narumi and Naruto merged and chased him." His voice was shakey, and he held the gaping wound.

"Neji, go ahead and scout for them. I have to heal Sasuke." Tsunade immediately knelt beside him and started working on his wound, "Now."

Neji agreed and sprinted into the forest where he heard grunts and the sound of flesh tearing.

xx xx xx xx xx

"Oh gh... uh..." Neji took a step back with a hand over his mouth as he breathed. "ugh..." he tried to close his eyes and shivered, the image permenantly in his head now.

Lifting it's chin, Naru drew a big slab of bloody flesh from the bone.

Neji took in the sight of the devoured remains of what he guessed used to be a person. All that remained now was a set of shattered bones splattered and plastered in thick liquids of red, where the ribs were torn from eachother, the heart had been torn out, so had just about every other organ. And everything except for the blood was just.... gone.

As Naru stood and shot Neji a look of enticement for his being there, it licked it's lips which were stain-free of any sort of proof of devouring the man.

Neji swallowed, he couldn't tell how in control of itself it was at the moment, obviously not very much if it was willing to do... ahem, that. Unless that was some sort of free will which would prove themselves further for insanity.

"Neji." The combined voice called to him.

"Oh..." God, he thought, recognition, yes. "N...Narumi.... Naruto." He fought himself against closing his eyes and he stepped forward with an outstretched hand. He lifted his head and forced himself to stare into their eyes straightforwardly.

"..." The being stood there, it was silent and watched the Hyuuga with wide, rust-colored eyes. It had the appearance of a woman, but the aggression of a man, he flinched upon seeing the corner of Naru's mouth twitch.

Slowly, from underneath the flesh specs of light could be seen, as the skin started peeling itself away. Shedding it, like a snake.

"The snake's blood..." Neji mumbled, watching in fascination for what was going to happen.

"Neji?" Called a woman from behind him, He craned his neck as Tsunade dropped beside him, carrying Sasuke in her arms, she set him by them and they watched, the combination of them was completely speckled with rays of light that shone outwards, like an orb of sun floated on the inside of them and lit the holes in the skin from the inside.

"They're..."

"Coming back apart?" Tsunade put a hand on her mouth.

"..." Sasuke breathed.

The remaining skin left seemed to be blown away, like a breeze swept it from them, leaving a white silhouette of light.

The figure moved, and the three observers squinted to see what was occuring.

From either side, the figure seemed to spread itself out, get wider, and then, two separate figures floated backwards, away from eachother.

"They... They did it!" Tsunade exclaimed, her eyebrows going up in surprise. Sasuke's heart caught in his throat. He started to try and push himself up.

The two of them stumbled flimsily away from eachother, on the brink of collapsing.

"Mph..." Narumi let herself fall backwards into sitting position, her blond hair framing her face, she dangled her hands on the ground between her legs. Idle. She took a breath and tried to register where she was.

"Uhnnn." Naruto groaned, he fell to the ground as well. He shook out his bright, yellow hair. The two of them stood there away from the mass of bones and blood, and in their still positions, gazed at eachother, then over to the remains of Orochimaru as if not knowing where it came from.

"Narumi..." A voice brought her back to life, and a wide-eyed Narumi turned he head quickly to the source of the voice.

"S-Sasuke!" She jumped to her feet and ran to him. The Uchiha fell into her, and she held him up easily, pressing her face into his shoulder.

"I can't feel any more connections." she whispered. "I... I think that I... I think that _we, _Naruto and me, terminated the cell."

"....Let's go home." he said commandingly. "And this time, you're staying with me. No more interruptions."

"Y-yeah." Narumi laughed, putting a hand to her mouth with a shy smile. "I think that'll be okay."

**xxxxxxx**

**~end**

**xxxxxxx**

**_Yeah! _Told ya I'd finish.**


End file.
